


The Question

by SimplyAbsolute



Series: Two Hearts Intertwined [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All characters are in their mid 20s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Cussing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Human Characters, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Romance, Sequel, girlfriends to fiancees to wives, marriage AU, more good vibes, they're so in love, whoops I added drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: “Have you and Adora talked about taking this next step in your relationship?”“I mean we haven’t talked about it explicitly… but it’s been hinted at.” She explained.“Hmmm… I that might be too vague.”“What do you want me to say to her? ‘Hey, Adora. Want to get married sometime?’” Catra asked sarcastically and Bow shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”“I just think you two might need to make sure you’re on the same page is all…” Bow attempted to clarify.Two years after their senior year of college, Catra and Adora are better off now than they could have ever imagined in the past… but does that mean that they’re ready to take the next step in their relationship? Things can get difficult when you’re dealing with judgmental families and nosy friends, but as long as they were together, nothing can stop them!This work focuses on events surrounding Catra and Adora’s path to marriage. Each chapter will focus on a different experience pertaining to their journey chronologically month to month.Senior Year Sequel/ Marriage AU
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Two Hearts Intertwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549837
Comments: 173
Kudos: 471





	1. Seeking Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets with Glimmer and Bow to talk about taking the next step in her relationship with Adora. She ends up deciding that they still have a few things to take about before she can be certain about proposing… but will she be able to keep this secret under wraps as Adora’s suspicions grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Yes, we are back with another installment from the Senior Year universe! You all know that I couldn’t leave behind these characters that easily because I had so much fun with them in the original! I hope that I did a good job keeping that playful and lighthearted nature of the first fic here too… I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted anything, but I tried my hardest to make this a good intro to the story to come! Please enjoy! As and fyi, it is highly recommended that you read Senior Year prior to starting this fic! 
> 
> Timeline: March

It was a beautiful day outside. It really was… But Catra is so preoccupied with her own thoughts right now that she can barely even concentrate enough to walk in a straight line down the sidewalk without running into something, let alone take in the scenery. In all honesty, she shouldn’t be this nervous for what was about to happen, but for some reason she is. All she’s going to do was have lunch with Glimmer and Bow… without her girlfriend, because well… their conversation was going to be about something pertaining to Adora… that she couldn’t quite know about yet. Which is why Catra had snuck out of their apartment for this very much planned rendezvous while her other half was at work.

It had been two years since the end of their senior year of college and they were better off now then Catra could have ever imagined. They had moved into a much larger apartment a couple months ago, after Adora had completed her Doctor of Physical Therapy degree program at Bright Moon University, and Catra had thought that would allow them to finally put the stresses of schooling behind them for good and relax a little, but who was she kidding, Adora could never relax. Instead, she entered directly into a clinical residency at the Light Hope Medical Center to begin her official training into becoming a full-fledged physical therapist.

As for the apartment itself, the layout was fairly similar to the one that they lived in during college. It was a one bedroom one and a half bath unit, located closer to downtown, and it even had a quaint little study for Catra to utilize as an art space and for Adora to use as an office. Their kitchen was also one hell of an improvement from their last too. It had a real stove and oven, one of Catra’s prerequisites, and a dishwasher and dining room which allowed for an actual table to eat at instead of just barstools at the island.

The bedroom was also large enough to fit the two of them comfortably, with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet, and their full bathroom featured a standalone shower and bathtub with two sinks. They also now had in-unit laundry and an elevator to use instead of stairs that Catra dreaded climbing in their former complex. Overall, it was an outstanding upgrade from what they had been used to and they were both grateful that they were able to afford a place like this.

Their new apartment wasn’t too far from their former university either actually. They both had come to the conclusion a while back that they would prefer to stay in Bright Moon where they had spent their last four, and well now six, years together. It just seemed to make the most sense, considering that their whole lives were practically built here already, not to mention that they would be able to keep in contact with their friends easily and a little distance from both of their families was never a bad thing.

In fact, when they broke the news to their parents that they would be staying in the city, no one really put up a fight for them to come back home, except for maybe Adora’s dad who kept crying over his “baby girl” for abandoning the family, while her mom tried consoled him in the background or something like that. Catra was way too busy laughing about his dramatics to completely listen to their phone conversation… but she does remember enough to know that he was very unhappy about their decision.

_“What do you mean you’re staying in Bright Moon?!” Randy semi-shouted from the other line. You could tell that he was beginning to tear up from how scratchy his voice sounded._

_Adora cringed. “Look, Dad… we’ve been thinking about it for a while and Catra and I-”_

_“BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! He suddenly wailed from the other line._

_She pulled the phone away from her ear before yelling back into it in disbelief. “Really, Dad?!”_

_Then her mom’s voice cut in. “Dear, you need to let her live her own life.”_

_“BUT SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD COME BACK TO US!!” He sounded like he was sobbing right now, but Catra couldn’t hold back her giggles as she sat next to Adora and listened to the call that was on speaker phone._

_Adora shot her this look that told her to quiet down before she continued. “I haven’t lived with you all for over five years… I think living by ourselves is a good thing for everyone.”_

_They just heard crying coming from the other line and a rustling static noise before Lena spoke up again. “Adora, your father is a little… upset right now. Give him sometime and I’m sure he’ll come around.”_

_“Thanks mom.” She sighed._

_A final, almost silent, “But she promised…” could be heard in the background before Adora hung up._

_And that was the end of that discussion._

The memory brought a smile to Catra’s face and she chuckled to herself slightly before she zoned back into her surroundings long enough to cross the street without incident. Afterwards, she pulled up a navigation app on her phone to see how far away she was from the meeting location. Luckily, she was only a block away, but when she pocketed the phone, her mind naturally drifted back to thinking about Adora and suddenly she was anxious all over again. Catra fiddled with the class ring on her right hand and continued her trek down the sidewalk. She unsuccessfully tried to rid herself of the tightness in her chest and the lump in her throat as she walked the last remaining few steps of her journey, before coming to a stop in front of the restaurant.

She looked up to read the sign _Elberon’s Café_ , just to double verify that she was at the right place, before she headed inside and was greeted with the scent of freshly cooked breads, coffee and pastries. She quickly scanned the crowd, before spotting the two people that she was here to meet with. From the looks of it, they were already eating and that was probably because she was running a little late due to trying to compose herself before leaving the house earlier. Which, in the long run, didn’t really help since she was still an emotional wreck right now anyway.

She headed towards their table and when they finally saw her, they both waved their hands at her, before greeting her.

“Catra! Over here!” Bow called out to her while Glimmer simply sped up her waving so that it looked more enthusiastic due to her mouth being full of a piece of bread that she had taken a bite of a few seconds ago.

“Hey, guys.” She said when she finally reached the table. “Thanks for meeting with me again…” Catra says through an exhale as she pulls out the chair, quickly taking a seat, and nervously rakes her fingers through her curls to fluff up her hair a little.

“Of course!” Bow says with a smile. “We’re always more than happy to meet with you!”

“Yeah, even if it’s a little weird going out to lunch with just you.” Glimmer shrugged. “And you know… not Adora. Since you two are literally joined at the hip most of the time.” She smirked as she went back to dipping bread into her soup before eating it.

Catra looked down at the table and pretended to feign interested in the menu in front of her, but in actuality she was just blankly staring at is as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Well… that might be because I need to talk to you guys about Adora…” She looked up to study their faces briefly before looking away again. Glimmer had pursed her lips and furrowed her brows while Bow’s face had surprised written all over it.

“Wait, is everything okay between you two?” He gasped. “Oh, no did something go wrong? Did you fight?” His eyes widened. “OH MY GOD! DID YOU TWO BREAK UP?!” Bow shouted way too loudly for this tiny café. “I don’t know what I would do if my favorite power couple broke up…” He stared at her intently waiting for a reaction as he continued to eat his salad.

“Nonono… it’s nothing like that, I promise.” Catra said as she leaned back against the chair.

“Then why are you acting all anxious? You’ve only been here for a couple of minutes, but it seems like your mind is preoccupied by something that’s eating away at you. What happened?” Glimmer chimed in in between a spoonful of soup.

Catra wrung her hands together in her lap and played with the class ring on her right hand again. _Why do they always have to think the worst happened when I bring up Adora? It’s not like anything drastic has gone down between us in the last two years. But I guess I am pretty nervous… and I suppose that they can easily read that right now._ Catra thought before she glanced back up at the pair, who were watching her with expectant eyes. _Oh right, they’re still waiting for me to say something… No time like the present, I guess…_

“Well… I need advice… on…” She cleared her throat. “On how to propose to Adora.”

Bow’s fork slipped from his mouth and clattered against the plate as it landed on the table while Glimmer nearly chocked on her soup and began to cough.

“WHAT?!” Bow screamed as Glimmer patted her chest a few times during her coughing fit.

“Really, it’s not that big of a deal…” Catra stated while she rubbed her left arm.

Bow slammed his hands against the table. “NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL???” He exclaimed.

“Yeah… it really isn’t…” Catra droned, before looking back at Glimmer who was still coughing. “Are you okay?” She asked in a concerned tone.

“Yes…” Glimmer coughed a few more times. “I’m fine… totally okay… but man, I was NOT expecting that.” She said before reaching for her glass of water and downing about half of it.

“You two are seriously overacting.” Catra said as she continued to squirm in her seat. _Why are they making such a big deal out of this…?_ She was beginning to regret ever even considering coming to them for help.

“OVERREACTING?!” Bow shouted in a high pitch that caused his voice to crack.

“Bow.” Glimmer turned in her seat to face him as she placed a hand on his right shoulder. “Calm down or Catra is never going to come to us for advice ever again. Let’s just be happy that she feels comfortable enough to talk to us about this, okay?” She narrowed her eyes and gave him this look that read ‘settle the fuck down’. Which surprised Catra since Bow was usually the mediator of the pair, but she was grateful that Glimmer had stepped in.

But in all honesty, everything Glimmer had just said to Bow was true. Catra was reluctant about coming to them for advice, given their closeness with Adora that they could easily let this secret slip. The only reason she had decided to go with them was because she didn’t think she was ready to consult Adora’s parents yet and she needed some kind of reassurance about taking the next step in her relationship through an outside perspective. Catra knew that Adora’s parents would be very… let’s say reluctant of a union between the two of them at the moment given that they were very traditional.

And by ‘traditional’ she meant that they would prefer for them to be more financially stable, living somewhere other than an apartment, and Catra to have a ‘real’ job other than doing freelance art commissions. But who had time for things like that when you’re madly in love with the girl that you’ve been dreaming about being with since high school? And like most things in her life Catra just thought ‘fuck it’ one day and had her heart set on proposing to her girlfriend.

Bow took a deep breath and let out a long exhale and nodded at Glimmer before answering. “Okay.” They both turned to face Catra directly across the table again. “So… what made you come to this decision?”

“I uh… woke up one morning and I looked over at her and was like, I’d marry that.” Catra said it in the most nonchalant way possible but that was the truth.

About a month ago, Catra had surprisingly woken up before Adora’s work alarm was scheduled to go off in the morning. She didn’t attempt to fall back asleep as the dim light streaming in through the window indicated that it would be time to get up soon anyway. Instead, she rolled over onto her left side so she could face her girlfriend, and when she did something stirred within her. Maybe it was the way the soft lighting illuminated her skin, or how the sound of her small short breaths escaping her slightly parted lips filled the air, or the sight of her completely relaxed face that was seemingly always effortlessly beautiful. She didn’t know exactly what it was that made her feel this way, but what she did know for sure was that she was in love and that’s all there was to it.

“Really???” Bow asked with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Catra glared at him. “Yes.”

“You’re not joking?”

“No! Does it seem like I’m joking to you?”

“I believe you.” Glimmer said quietly.

Catra immediately looked at her in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do.” She smiled. “You two have such a strong connection as is that it doesn’t really surprise me that you just decided one day that you wanted to marry her. You’ve probably subconsciously have been wanting to marry her ever since the possibility of you two being together ever crossed you’re mind.” _True._ Catra thought as Glimmer continued. “I would have pictured your realization being like ‘oh, shit I can actually marry her now’ instead of ‘wow, she is the love of my life, I can’t wait to spend forever with her’ but I guess that is more romantic.” Her smiled grew wider.

Catra smiled back at her. “See, at least she gets it.” She said as she looked at Bow.

“I don’t know… this all seems to be a little too rushed.” He droned.

“What?! We’ve been dating for over two years! How is that rushed?” Catra quipped.

“Well, have you talked about it with her yet?” Bow asked.

Catra furrowed her bows. “What do you mean?”

“Have you and Adora talked about taking this next step in your relationship?”

“I mean we haven’t talked about it explicitly… but it’s been hinted at.” She explained.

“Hmmm… I that might be too vague.”

“What do you want me to say to her? ‘Hey, Adora. Want to get married sometime?’” Catra asked sarcastically and Bow shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

“I just think you two might need to make sure you’re on the same page is all…” Bow attempted to clarify.

“You want me to try and talk to my girlfriend, a person who is notorious for over analyzing everything, about our relationship?” Catra quirked her brow. “She’s going to think I’m breaking up with her Bow! That’s the opposite of what I want to happen!”

“I think he just means try to be subtle about it and if you seem to agree on almost everything then maybe it’s time to ask her and if there are still some disagreements then maybe you should wait?” Glimmer explained as she attempted to get Catra to see where Bow was coming from.

She thought for a moment. _I guess our relationship is always so easy going, that I never really thought about any future disagreements or problems… maybe I should talk to her in order to see where we stand…_ “That’s really wise for you to say Sparkles. Even if you haven’t been in a relationship for three years.” Catra said through a smirk.

“Yeah, whatever… I’m just trying to make sure that this works out for two of my closest friends.” Glimmer said that last part like it was a fact. And it was. Their friendship, to Catra’s and everyone else’s surprise, had been steadily improving their senior year of college, which was definitely a needed change from the harsh friction between the pair when they first met. Their playful mocking banter would be something that stuck with them though.

“And you know what? I actually appreciate that.” Catra said genuinely and they shared a smile.

A gasp suddenly drew their attention back to Bow and he had an amazed look written all over his face like he had just realized the best thing ever. “Oh my god Glimmer! Do you know what this means?” He said bright eyed as he picked up her hands and held them up in between themselves.

She thought for a second before she gasped too and squeezed his hands. “WEDDING PLANNING!!!” They both cheered in unity and squealed excitedly.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Didn’t we just all agree that I need to talk to her first and then actually propose to her if all goes well?”

“Yes… but we can all still get a little excited, right?” Bow replied.

“Yeah… I mean our hopes are just really high.” Glimmer said. “And I think we all know how this is going to end regardless.” She shrugged her shoulders. “So, we can just dream for now.”

“I guess.” Catra said as her voice quickly took on a serious tone and her face was stern. “But, I need you two.” She glanced between them. “Not to say a fucking word about this to Adora.” She paused. “Or I will cut you. You got that?”

“You’ll _cut_ us?” Bow swallowed harshly. “Is that a threat?”

“Oh, it mostly definitely is a threat.” Catra responded casually.

“You wouldn’t…” Bow doubted her and Catra just gave him her best ‘you don’t think I would?’ expression.

“Aahahaha.” Glimmer laughed nervously. “I promise I won’t tell Adora. Bow?”

He continued to look at her. “I solemnly swear that I will not tell Adora.”

“Good.” She was proud that she still had a little bit of an intimidating presence to her after all this time. Her closest friends knew that she was an absolute sweetheart, but she could still but on a scary persona when she needed to get her point across. And this was definitely one of those times and thankfully it had worked. Now all she could do was pray that her plan to propose to Adora wouldn’t be revealed until she was ready to pop the question.

Catra finally picked up the menu in front of her and actually started looking over it for real this time. Now that this conversation was over, she was famished and the heavenly café food aroma filling her nostrils wasn’t doing anything to help her.

“So, what’s good here?” She asked and they spent the rest of their time together eating and catching up on each other’s lives. Now that they didn’t see one another on campus every day it was hard to stay connected like they used to. But overall it was a really nice lunch and Catra surprisingly had a great time.

* * *

As she exited the café, Catra breathed in the midafternoon air and pulled out her phone to check if she had any missed messages. No one should be messaging her this time of day, but checking her phone was more of an old habit that she had acquired during college when friends would ask her to meet up after class. She wasn’t expecting any notifications, but to her surprise, she had four new messages and two missed calls from Adora.

_2:15, Adora: Hey so I might be able to leave work a little early today! I’ll let you know what happens!_

_2:21, Adora: Alright, I can leave!!! I’m freeeeeeeeeeee!!! Lol. I should be home in like 20 mins._

_2:22, 1 missed call from Adora_

_2:23, Adora: Catra?_

_2:47, Adora: I got just home. Where are you?_ 😞

_2:50, 2 missed calls from Adora_

Catra froze in place. _Shit._ She had deliberately avoided telling her girlfriend she was going out today so she wouldn’t ask where she was going. If Adora knew that she was having lunch with Glimmer and Bow, she would definitely have been suspicious of something. However, had Catra known that her girlfriend was getting off of work today she would never have gone to lunch in the first place, thus avoiding being caught red handed like this. _Fuuuuuuuuck!_ Catra internally raged. She needed to think of a way to respond.

 _2:52, Catra: I went to run some errands and I met with a client too. Sorry I didn’t text you… and I hope you didn’t miss me too much. I’ll be home soon._ 😘

 _2:53, Adora: It’s okay! I was just a little worried is all… and of course I missed you!_ 💖 _Sys._

Catra smiled as she pocketed her phone and began her short walk back to their apartment. _What a dork. She thought. A dork that will be my future wife someday… I just hope she doesn’t get mad when she eventually finds out that I’ve been lying to her about everything leading up to this…_ That thought made her tense. It didn’t feel good lying to Adora, but she had to keep her plans under wrap somehow. At least she wouldn’t have to keep up this act if everything went well after this talk she was going to have.

* * *

As Catra waits for the elevator, she contemplates how to explain things to Adora in her head for the fiftieth time in a row. She knew that her girlfriend was already on edge for not knowing where she had gone off to because they always tell each other if they go out, and it wasn’t like Catra to sneak off somewhere without her knowing. She had also panicked and told Adora that she been to a meeting with a client too, but she didn’t have any of her usual supplies with her. Admittedly, it was a bad excuse, but Catra knew that she was a good liar too… she just hoped that Adora would fall for it or be easily distracted by something else.

She entered the elevator and as the doors closed behind her, Catra was left to stare at her own fuzzy reflection in the matte chrome walls of the lift. She visibly cringed at herself. _Wow… I look awful. I really hope I didn’t look this wrecked during lunch with Glimmer and Bow._ She attempted to finger comb her curls and straighten out her clothes before the elevator got to their floor. _Geez, I knew that I was nervous… I just didn’t know it was written all over my face… And now I have to continue lying to my girlfriend?_ She sighed to herself.

The doors opened and Catra began her short walk down the hallway to their apartment before she dug out her keys from her back-left pocket and slid them into the lock. She slowly cracked up the door and when she peeped her head inside first, she saw Adora sitting on the couch already staring back at her. _Dammit._

“Hey…” Catra drew out as she greeted her. _Off to a great start Catra… really great._ She mentally facepalmed herself as she fully entered the apartment. _I might as well have thrown finger guns at her too…_

Adora quirked a brow. “Hi? You’re acting weird… Did something happen at the meeting with your client?” Her gaze then dropped to Catra’s hands. Presumably looking for a backpack or folder that she usually stored her supplies and drafts in. “You did say you met with a client, right?”

“Oh, uh… yeah! It was actually just a drop off of some concept art that I sketched up for him.” She said as she shrugged off her jacket. “We went over a few different designs for a logo and office art, you know, and he said that he wanted to show them to some of his partners at his company, so I gave him the folder.”

Adora narrowed her eyes. “Okay… What company is it? Would I be familiar?”

 _Fuck. She’s getting really suspicious of me… maybe if I can put the attention on her she might let this go?_ Catra pondered before answering. “Eh, I don’t think you would. It was some start up tech company that think they can be the next big thing… might as well help them out though.” She smiled at her. “Anyway, how was work? Learn anything new?”

Adora’s narrowed eyes relaxed back to normal and she scrunched up her mouth as she thought for a moment. “Hmmm, work was fine, I guess… not too much happened today, but I did get to shadow Mara for a little while though. That was super interesting!” Her voice instantly became upbeat at the mention of her day and it made Catra happy that her girlfriend took such pride in doing what she did.

“Mara is your mentor, right?” Catra asked as she sat down on the couch to the right of her after Adora moved her feet out of the way.

“Yeah, I just got assigned to her a couple weeks ago after they finally sorted out all of the new residents and who would be assigned to who. Her specialty is in pediatrics too, which is great since I can help out kids who are going through what I went through in high school…” Adora’s voice took on a solemn tone. “You remember how fun that was…”

And going through that experience couldn’t get further away from what fun was supposed to be. Catra vividly remembers that blood curdling scream Adora released on the lacrosse field during a state match, junior year of high school. She remembers running down the bleachers as fast as she could in an attempt to get to her side, only to be stopped by parents lining the field who had to physically restrain her as she fought with all her power to reach her. She remembers the tears streaming down her face as Adora was put onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance. She remembers visiting her after she got out of her operation and she was still in a loopy state from anesthesia while they watched a movie on her tablet and ended up falling asleep in the hospital bed together. And of course, she remembers the weeks of vigorous physical therapy that Adora had to go through in order to get her strength back after her ACL tear was fully healed.

Obviously, things were much worse from Adora’s perspective, but Catra almost felt like she could feel her pain sometimes, especially her emotional pain. Imagine telling one of the high school’s top lacrosse players that she could never play the sport at a competitive level again, thus ruining her chances of getting a sports scholarship for college and giving her and identity crisis in the process. Catra can still recall holding her on the first couple of nights after she got released from the hospital as she sobbed about her dreams being ruined. Being an admired athlete in college was all that she ever wanted and Catra felt for her so deeply that she swore she felt her heart break too. But like the strong-willed and determined woman she was, Adora eventually dug herself out of that rut and continued on with the support of friends and family by her side. Eventually deciding that she could use her own personal experiences to help others going through what she had gone through. Thus, her dreams of becoming a physical therapist were born and it all seemingly worked out in the end somehow.

Catra reached out and placed her hand over Adora’s bare left knee and stoked her thumb up the four-inch scar that ran vertically across her kneecap. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked before looking up and receiving a head nod from Adora. “Well, then come over here silly.” Catra gave her a small smile as she patted a spot on her lap.

Adora returned her smile and moved from where she was reclining against the arm of the couch and sat closer to Catra before laying back to rest her head in her lap. Adora looked up at her before finding her left hand and holding it as it rested across her own stomach. Catra looked down and examined her face as she continued to make herself more comfortable in her lap. From this close, she could see the different shades of blue in her eyes, the slight blush on her cheeks and she could feel every breath she took under the arm currently placed across her stomach. Catra’s body and heart warmed at the sight in front of her. She really would do anything for this girl.

Her girlfriend finally stopped wriggling around and Catra grinned down at her. “Comfy?”

“Mmhhhm.” She hummed.

“Good. So, what happened today that made you bring this up exactly?”

Adora looked down at their hands and began to play with Catra’s fingers. It was something that she did when she was nervous or unsure of herself, but Catra gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Adora exhaled a deep breath before continuing. “I actually met I little girl today, much younger than I was at the time, I think she’s around eight or something, but she is recovering from an ACL injury too… and I guess she just kind of reminded me of myself, you know?”

“Oh?” Catra urged her to continue, as she played with the hair tie around Adora’s ponytail.

“Yeah, she sustained it when she fell off the playground at her school though. I guess she landed wrong and it really messed up her knee. Luckily, it was only a partial tear, so she didn’t have to have any major surgery or anything, but she’s been on bed rest for a while now and we’re just trying to get her to take things slow until she can get some of her strength back again.”

“I know how nervous you were when you started to walk with that leg again… it must be harder for someone younger, right? Was she scared?” Catra asked as she released Adora’s hair from the tie and began running her fingers through her girlfriend’s locks.

Adora smiled. “Actually, she’s pretty eager. She had no hesitation at all, and she actually wanted to dive right in. We had to remind her that she’s still hurt and told us ‘I’m fine! I can do anything I want!’ before she hoped off the exam table and tried to fully walk. She ended up almost collapsing because her muscles are still weak in that leg, but I think she was just excited to finally have that brace off.” She laughed. “She’s pretty determined and fearless for an eight-year-old.”

Catra laughed too. “Now that sounds like someone I knew when she was younger.”

Adora smirked and tilted her head up to look Catra directly in the eyes. “Who? Yourself?”

“Well… now that you mention it, yes, but you were pretty brave for a little kid too, love.”

“Oh?” She furrowed her brows. “Why do you say that?”

Catra began to massage at Adora’s scalp and she felt her body give in further to complete relaxation and that crease on her forehead quickly went away. She heard her release a satisfied hum and her eyes closed before she continued.

“Hmmm… I can think of a lot of instances, but do you remember the first time we ran in to Officer Weaver? I think we were like ten and she was the new cop on the block, so everyone was scared of her especially when they realized that she had a vendetta against Latinos…” Catra let out a sad chuckle. “Anyway, we were in the front yard while she was patrolling my street and I forgot what I did to piss her off, but she was _this_ close to putting a ten-year-old in cuffs that day. Luckily, you stood up for me and she eventually left, but apparently the encounter left her with a lifelong grudge against me.”

“Okay, so first of all I’m pretty sure you through a mud pie at her, and secondly I was not about to let my best friend get taken away from me and thrown in prison. You know how hard it would’ve been to play with you in juvie?” Adora cracked a smile even though her eyes were still closed.

Catra laughed. “Hmmm, yeah… probably not the best place for a couple of ten-year-olds. But I’m grateful that you were there with me that day.” She said as she stroked her thumb across Adora’s knuckles.

Adora smiled. “I’m pretty sure I was at your house almost every day, babe. It would’ve been weird if I hadn’t been there.”

“I know… I’m just sayin’ that you were a good person to keep around.”

“Oh, really?” Adora sassed.

“Absolutely! Remember that time in middle school when I told you I wanted the last bag of chips from the vending machine and you arm wrestled an eighth grader to get them just for me? Or that time when I forced you to climb a tree to get my favorite toy back because my ass wipe of a cousin threw it up there for laughs? Or when you covered for me when I was late for class almost every day since I would have gotten detention for being tardy all the time…?” Catra paused and thought for a moment before her girlfriend could respond. “How am I just beginning to realize that you’d do anything for me back then?”

“Back then? I would still do anything for you Catra.” Adora said as she opened her eyes and brought up Catra’s hand from her stomach to kiss her on the knuckles. “But yeah, I did do a lot for you back then too, huh? I guess that was just my subconscious doing anything for the girl I loved while I was still oblivious to my true feelings.”

“Probably.” She giggled. “Oh! That reminds me of another story. Do you remember that time when we snuck out one night during freshman year of high school and we were walking along the train tracks behind your house when I completely slipped of the rail and ate shit in the gravel?”

“God, how could I ever forget that?! You scrapped your arm so badly that you just laid there on the ground and cried until I finally settled you down.”

“Ah… good times, am I right?” Catra joked.

“No! I had to ruin my favorite blouse to use as a bandage because of that!”

“Honestly, it must’ve been a blessing in disguise because that blouse needed to go.”

Adora huffed. “Haha. You have jokes now, but you didn’t when you demanded to hold my hand the whole way back to my house because you were scared.”

“Eh… looking back on it… I probably just wanted to hold your hand.” Catra said as she continued to stroke Adora’s hair. “But I think your still forgetting the best part of this story.”

“What?”

“When you snuck me back into your room so we could get me some proper bandages… I’ll never forget how tender and careful you were while wrapping up my arm and the concerned look on your face. Then we laid down in your bed together while you held me and said everything was going to be okay before we fell asleep. That was really nice.”

She pursed her lips. “Oh, yeah… And then I had to explain to my parents in the morning how you magically appeared at my house and why your arm was messed up.”

“That night was the first time I realized that I was in love with you by the way…” The confession slipped so easily from her lips that Catra hadn’t even realized that she had said anything until she felt Adora shifting in her lap, so she was reclining a little further on her left side and looking back at her.

“How so?” She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Because I knew you would take care of me no matter what.” She admitted.

Catra swore that she could see the beginning of tears starting to form in Adora’s eyes before she puckered her lips and started making kissy faces at her. Her girlfriend obviously did not want to leave her relaxed position on Catra’s lap, but she definitely wanted some affection after that last declaration of love.

“You’re such a dork.” Catra said as she began to lean in closer.

“Mmm, but I’m your dork and that’s all that matters.” Adora responded as she pushed up slightly to meet her halfway.

The kiss was short and sweet. Nothing more than a couple of pecks and maybe one or two that lasted longer than they should have to be considered a peck, but Catra was feeling good after their little walk down memory lane. It just helped reaffirm all the love that she had for the woman currently in her lap and it also helped remind her of a certain topic that she was supposed to be discussing with her too.

She cleared her throat. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something…”

“Sure, babe. What’s on your mind?” Adora asked as she went back to playing with Catra’s left hand on her stomach.

Catra contemplated about how to phrase what she was attempting to say. She didn’t think she could outright say that she was thinking about proposing because that would just be too obvious, and she didn’t want to make Adora nervous by bringing up their relationship either… _God! Why does this have to be so difficult?!_ She screamed in her head, but deep down she knew she was just making it harder for herself. After a few moments of thinking she backed out. “Never mind.”

Adora dropped her hand and looked up at again. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just forgot what I was going to say.” She lied.

“Oh, okay. Well I was meaning to ask you something too.” Adora said as she began to sit up. “I learned some new stuff this week while shadowing Mara and I need to practice. Do you think you can help me?”

“I would be more than happy to help you, love. What do you need from me?”

Adora stood up from the couch. “I learned some stretching techniques recently and I was wondering if I could try them out on you?” She asked shyly.

Catra raised her eyebrows and smirked. “That sounds really _interesting_ …” She said as she got off the couch. “You know I’ll let you _practice_ on me any day Adora.” Catra approached her and ran a finger under her chin as she walked by. “Let me just go put on some leggings first.” She said before entering their bedroom.

“Hey.” She called after her. “I know what you’re thinking! It’s not going to be like that!”

“Sure, it’s not.” Catra said with a smile as she slipped out of her skinny jeans and quickly put of a pair of black leggings. She was completely aware how these ‘practice’ sessions usually ended and well just say that she wasn’t opposed to what might happened. Catra adjusted her leggings before she stepped back out into the living room and waited for instructions from her girlfriend. “So, what now?”

“Hmmm.” Adora scanned their living room clearly looking for something. “Well, the island is almost the same height as the tables we work with… can you lay down on there?”

“You want me to lay down on the island?” Catra raised a brow and grinned slightly.

“Yes.”

“Okay… whatever you say.”

Catra did as she was told and walked over to the kitchen island before lining her back up against the lip of the counter and using both arms to haul herself onto the top. She then scooted far away enough from the edge that she wouldn’t have to worry about falling and she lifted her legs up before turning to fully lie down. The coldness of the stone countertop gave her goosebumps but her own body heat quickly warmed up the surface beneath her. Catra folded her hands across her stomach and waited for Adora to approach her.

“Is this good?” She asked curiously.

“Perfect.” Adora said as she moved to her right side. “Are you okay though? Are you comfortable?”

“I mean… I feel like I’m lying on top of stone… but it’s tolerable.”

“As long as you’re not in any discomfort…”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Just do what you need to do princess.”

“Okay.” Adora said as she readied her hands. “I’m going to touch you now. Is that alright?” And you could see the instant look of regret wash over her face when those words left her mouth. Her girlfriend just stared back at her with a smug look all over her face as she raised and lowered her eyebrows. “Stop.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Catra defended.

“You didn’t have to.” Adora mumbled as she picked up Catra’s right leg by the ankle and steadied herself with placing her left hand on her knee. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable just let me know.”

Catra nodded and continued to watch as Adora maneuvered her leg into different positions. She had to admit that it was a little weird having someone else moving her limbs for her, but it was Adora… and technically she was helping her somehow? Honestly, she just thinks Adora wanted an excuse to get touchy, which was silly in her eyes considering that they have been dating for over two years, but honestly… it was pretty cute too. Her girlfriend’s naivety was something she would never get over.

And it was all innocent until Adora’s hand began sliding down her knee and further up her inner thigh. Her touch lingered there for a moment before her thumb began making small circles on the thin fabric of her leggings. _This girl, I swear… she’s not even paying attention to moving my leg anymore…_

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be touching your patients like this Adora.” Catra said through a smile.

Adora startled briefly and Catra noticed a faint blush creep across her cheeks. “Oh, sorry. My mind got a little sidetracked.” She said as she slid her hand back up to Catra’s knee and continued to stretch out her leg.

“Sidetracked, huh?” She teased. “On what?”

“Nothing…”

“Hm, whatever you say.” Catra continued as she reached out to play with the hem of Adora’s shirt and ghosted her fingertips across her side. “But it sure seems like you were thinking about something.”

“Nope. Wasn’t thinking about anything.”

She dropped her hand from Adora’s shirt. “Okay, if you insist.”

Her girlfriend continued to stretch and bend her leg at the knee and when Catra wasn’t solely thinking about how Adora’s hands felt on her body, she actually thought she was doing a pretty good job. Her touch was gentle, and she moved her leg slow enough that if she had any sort of affliction she would have been as pain free as possible. And even if she had just started her official training not too long ago, Catra knew that she would be a great future physical therapist and that thought made her extremely proud.

“Alright, now I’m going to push your leg towards your body. I’m testing out resistance, so say something if it starts to hurt at all.” Adora gave her the most genuine smile as she waited for a reply from her girlfriend.

She returned her smile. “Sure thing.”

Adora began to push Catra’s leg inward until it was practically flush against her stomach. Her girlfriend almost had an amazed look on her face as she started to unfold her leg out so that it was bent at a ninety-degree angle and Catra just stared back at her. _What is she impressed or something? I guess so… Look at her she is astounded right now_. Adora kept pushing her leg out until it could go no further.

“How are you so flexible?!” She shouted in disbelief.

“Years of practice babe.” Catra said with a wink.

“Stop making this sexual!” Adora said as she pinches the side of Catra’s leg as sign for her to knock it off.

“I’m the one making this sexual?!” She said in a surprised tone. “You’re the one who’s been trying to feel me up the whole time and the one who is currently standing here holding my leg down in a position that’s practically making me do the splits!”

Catra observes her girlfriend as she looks at her for a second before she realizes what position she has put her in. “I guess you’re right.” Adora says as she lets go of her leg until it’s lying flat against the countertop again.

“I’m always right.” Catra mocks as she pokes Adora’s stomach, eliciting a small giggle from her before she can back away out of her reach.

“You know that’s not true… you’re just stubborn.” Adora jokes as she holds Catra’s right ankle again and tickles the bottom of her foot. Catra lets out a few embarrassing squeals as Adora continues holding down her leg not allowing her to move during her tickle attack. Catra hates to be tickled and Adora knows this. She also knows that the bottom of her feet are where she’s most sensitive. A lose-lose situation for her really and she did not want this tickle contest to continue any further.

She catches her breath for a moment after her girlfriend stops her antics before speaking again. “Adora. I will **not** hesitate to kick you.” She threatens as she sees Adora about to ready her hands again for more tickles.

“You would never…”

“Bet.” Catra said as she uses her girlfriend’s brief moment of hesitation to free her leg and land a swift kick to Adora’s stomach before hoping off the island. When she looked back up, she saw her girlfriend doubled over in pain and instantly felt horrible. “Oh, shit… I didn’t mean to kick you that hard…” She said as she began to approach Adora but stopped when she suddenly popped up from her hunched position. There was a determined and playful look in her eyes that told Catra that she should run.

“You don’t even know what you just started.” Adora said as she lunged forward towards the side of the island her girlfriend was quickly trying to back away from.

Catra let out an embarrassing ‘eep’ sound as she dodged the attack and moved to the other side of the island. They circled each other a few times like predators waiting for the first one to strike and she could feel her heart rate beginning to pick up. They haven’t done something childish like this in a what felt like forever ago, but it was all very exciting and they were both smiling the whole time. Adora stopped pacing first and Catra mimicked her as they both stared each other down for a couple of seconds. Catra knew by the look in Adora’s eyes that she was planning her next attack, she just didn’t know exactly what that was going to be.

And if you would’ve told her that Adora’s next move was going to be her full-on leaping across the island she wouldn’t have believed it. The move was risky, and her girlfriend was usually more careful than that, but apparently, she was extremely motivated to ‘win’ whatever this game of cat and mouse was. Catra managed to evade her attack once more, probably because she always was quicker than Adora was, and she led her into the living room before running back into the kitchen.

“Come here Catra!” Adora called out as she chased her around the island again.

“Not my fault that you’re always too slow!” Catra quipped before looking back at her and flashing her a confident smile.

And her cockiness would prove to be a fatal mistake for Catra. She hadn’t realized how quickly she had been running towards the couch and when she turned her focus back to what was in front of her she didn’t have enough time to avoid running into the back of the couch. She attempted to move in a different direction, but her brief panic allowed for Adora to catch up to her and she was promptly engulfed in her embrace.

“Haha! I got you!” Adora cheered as she kept her arms wrapped around Catra’s midsection.

She smiled. “This isn’t over until one of us taps out and I’m definitely not tapping out yet!” Catra said as she swept her foot behind Adora’s leg and pushed, causing her girlfriend to lose her balance and sending them both to the ground. Using this moment of chaos to her advantage, Catra freed herself from Adora’s arms and climbed on top of her. She grabbed onto her girlfriends’ wrists, kept them to either side of her head on the floor and kept her hips in place with her own.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra cooed at her girlfriend who was currently pinned underneath her.

Adora’s chest rose and fell with a few deep breaths she took in and Catra hadn’t realized how hard she was breathing either until this moment. They just stared at one another composing themselves before Adora spoke up.

“When did you get so strong?!” She said in a tone as if she was almost surprised.

“Well, we haven’t done this in a while.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Things change.”

“Things definitely do.” Adora said before a mischievous look appeared on her face. “But then again, some things don’t.”

Before she could even processes what was happening Catra found herself being hoisted into the air. Adora had easily freed herself from Catra’s hold and she had kept Catra in place on the floor as she stood up before leaning back down, picking her up and slinging her across her shoulders. She always was the stronger one out of the pair.

“Tap out, Catra!” Adora demanded.

“Eh, honestly I could stay up here all day.” She said casually.

“Catra.”

“Ugh, fine.” She began to tap on Adora’s side. “You win.”

“Yay!” Her girlfriend cheered as she set her back down onto the floor.

“Happy much?” Catra teased as she straightened out her shirt before looking back at Adora.

“Is that even a question?” She beamed.

“Yeah, yeah… We all know that you _love_ to win.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I’m not pouting Adora.” Catra smiled. “I’m just thinking about what I can do to you as payback.” She said as she thought for a moment. _I already know what she wants from this whole stretching and chasing fiasco… so I might as well have some fun with it_. She approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Like what?” She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

“Hmmm… well, you got to practice something on me.” Catra felt Adora grab onto her hips to pull her closer. “Maybe I can practice something on you?”

“What do you plan on _practicing_ on me?” Adora asked as she leaned down slightly to whisper into her ear and Catra could feel her breath waft across her neck with every word. It sent chills down her spine, but she wasn’t supposed to be the one getting worked up here.

“You’ll see.” Catra said as she backed out of Adora’s hold and dropped her arms from around her neck. “First, I need you take your shirt off.”

“Okay.” And not even a second later Catra watched as Adora grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt and quickly ridded herself of the garment. It was a sight that Catra could never really get over, so she stared for a moment before continuing.

“Wow, eager much?” She giggled and watched as Adora blushed slightly before she headed towards their study. “I need to grab some stuff, but I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a second.”

“What stuff could you possibly need from in there?”

Catra entered the study. “No questions Adora, just do it.” She heard her girlfriend drag her feet into the bedroom as she gathered up some paints and brushes before entering the bedroom herself were she found Adora was patiently waiting for her with a confused look on her face as she looked at the supplies in her hands.

“You got your paints?”

“Yep.” Catra said as she set her stuff down. “Now I just need you to lay down on your stomach.” She pointed to the bed.

Adora looked at her warily before climbing onto the bed and lying down. She crossed her arms in front of her so that she could prop up her chin on her arms and she patiently waited, or more so anticipated, for her girlfriend to do something.

Catra climbed onto the bed to and brought her supplies closer to where Adora was laying before straddling her girlfriend and sitting down on her butt.

Adora shifted slightly before speaking up. “So, what are you planning on doing exactly?” She was obviously still confused.

“I’m going to paint your back.” Catra simply stated as she undid the clasp of her girlfriend’s bra and began to sort through her supplies.

“Hm.” Adora huffed.

“Why? Did you think we were going to be doing something else?” She taunted.

“I mean…”

Catra interrupted her to continue. “Because you _clearly_ were not interested when we were in the kitchen.”

“You’re the worst.” Adora sighed into the covers. “Always such a tease.”

“One would think that you would be used to it now.” Catra joked as she smoothed her hands down her back to ‘prime’ her canvas. “Anyway, I’ve actually been wanting to do this for a while, and it’ll be fun! So just relax… since it’s your fault for not being upfront about what you wanted to do earlier.”

Catra heard Adora sigh again and she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Of course, she had known what her girlfriend had wanted as soon as she told her to get on top of the kitchen counter. And if we’re being honest here, Catra would’ve let Adora take her then and there, but since she wanted to dance around the subject of sex, Catra was giving Adora a taste of her own medicine. Was it fair? Not really… but they both already knew how much of a tease she was so it shouldn’t have been unexpected.

Catra stared at the back in front of her for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to paint. She got a little distracted staring at how Adora’s back muscles moved with every slight shift in their position, but she eventually decided on rainbow wings. It was a simple design, but it allowed her to practice blending techniques and by using a variety of different colors she wasn’t stuck to a boring black and white composition.

She readied her first color and got the general outline shape of how she wanted the wings to look. The paints had to have been cold on Adora’s back, but she didn’t complain. She laid there as still as possible and her breathing had evened out quite a bit since they had started. Catra would check on her face every once in a while, just to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep. The steady quietness of the room was comfortable and calm, a great change of pace to their hectic lifestyle, and Catra couldn’t recall the last time Adora had been this relaxed.

Not wanting her girlfriend to fall asleep, however, Catra tried to think of something that they could talk about and suddenly she was pulled be to that discussion that she had with Glimmer and Bow earlier today. Theoretically bringing up the topic of marriage while your girlfriend was pinned underneath of you probably wasn’t a good idea… but Catra isn’t really one to think about stuff like that in the moment.

“Remember when I said I wanted to talk to you about something earlier?” She asked as she moved on to painting the individual feathers of the wings starting on her lover back.

Adora responded with a breathy “Yeah?” while still under the spell of complete relaxation.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about our… _relationship_.”

Catra immediately felt Adora’s body tense underneath of her.

“Okay… what about it?”

“How do you picture the future for us?” She asked cautiously.

Adora was quiet for a second. She was clearly thinking of a way to respond. “Hmmm… I see us living in an actual house, still in Bright Moon probably, me being an actual physical therapist, you continuing your art career and maybe… getting married?”

Catra smiled, overjoyed that Adora brought this topic up first. “So, you would like to get married in the future?” She asked as she continued painting the feathers on her back, going into the finer details now.

“I think? We’re both in our mid-twenties, in a relatively decent point in our lives and I really can’t see us ever being separated… Why? Would you not want to? Because that’s totally fine too.” But the tone of her voice clearly indicated that it wouldn’t be ‘totally fine’ if Catra responded negatively to this. Luckily, they were on the same page, even if Adora didn’t know that yet.

“I mean… I’ve definitely thought about it.” That was the understatement of the century if Catra had ever heard one and she made it up!

“Have you?” Adora sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yeah. Like you said, we’re pretty well-off right now and I really can’t see us ever being apart in the future… we’ve been friends for our whole live and we’ve been dating for a little over two years so…” Catra shrugged her shoulders.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just thought that… never mind…”

“You thought that I wouldn’t want to get married?” Catra asked curiously.

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

“Growing up you just never seemed to be interested in marrying anyone else… and I just assumed that you had a thing against marriage given your family situation…”

“Okay, first, I don’t have a thing against marriage. Just because my mother’s marriage failed does not mean the same will happen to me and secondly, I never talked to you about my marrying anyone else because I wanted to be with you idiot.”

“Right.” Adora smiled. “Hm. I guess it all does make sense now.”

Catra continued to make thin outlines around each of the feathers, paying special attention to the tiny details along the away. “I’m glad we can see eye to eye now, love.”

Adora chuckled and Catra internally cursed at her for screwing up one of the lines on her back, but in the end, it wouldn’t matter since it would be washed off eventually. They fell back into a comfortable silence, but Catra couldn’t help but know that Adora had something else on her mind by the way her right foot began jittering behind them.

“Can I ask you a question?” She spoke hesitantly.

“Of course, good ahead.”

“What about kids?”

And with that it was Catra’s turn to be caught off guard. To be honest she hadn’t really thought much about that topic and in her mind, it was always just Adora and herself against the world. “What about them?”

“Can you see us having any in the future?”

She didn’t know how to respond. “I uh… like having biological children or adopting?”

“Either.”

“If biological… who would carry it? And who would be the donor?”

“Well if you carried it, we could have my brother be a donor so that the baby would be biologically related to both of us, technically speaking, but there is always the other option of getting a different donor too. But I would never want you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with…”

It sounded like Adora had put a lot of thought in to this which was surprising to say the least, but now that Catra was starting to think about it… Adora did go into pediatric physical therapy for a reason. She did love kids and kids loved her. It shouldn’t be shocking that she wanted some of her own in the future… but the thought of her own body carrying a child didn’t sit well with her.

“Have a kid with Adam? No thank you. And actually having to give birth? Hard pass.”

“Okay, then I would do it.” Adora said simply.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve always imagined having a kid of my own in the future… plus, don’t you think we would make good parents?

Catra thought about Adora’s question for a second. She knew that her girlfriend was already great with kids so there would be no problem to her being a parent to one… but what about herself? Catra had younger cousins, nieces and nephews that she played with growing up and sometimes had to take care of when her aunts and uncles were out of town. She did fine with them, so there was no reason that she shouldn’t be able to handle any of her own. And the thought of having a smaller combined version of the two of them brought a huge smile to her face. “I do.” She said with a smile as she finished up the final few details of the wings before reaching for her phone and snapping a picture.

“Mom Adora and Mamá Catra, the perfect duo to tackle any kid.” She joked as she scooted off of her girlfriend’s butt and stretched when she was fully standing again.

“Sounds like a good team to me.” Adora said as she propped herself up on her elbows slightly to smile back at Catra who was beginning to gather up her paints and other supplies.

“And it will be a great team. Forever and always.” She said as she clutched her things to her chest before moving to stand in front of her girlfriend who was intently looking at her. Catra leaned in as far as she could for a kiss without dropping her things and Adora arched her back so that she could meet her again. The kiss felt different this time than earlier this afternoon. Maybe it was because Catra was feeling more confident now after their discussion or maybe it was because she was finally going to be able to ask the woman of her dreams to marry her. “I love you.” She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

“I love you too.” Adora said softly as Catra began to walk back towards the study with a large smile on her face.

The future was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… how was that? I know that this was more of an introductory chapter since I needed to set up the whole plot and everything… but I hope you all are interested in what’s to come in this fic because I have a lot planned!
> 
> Update: February 5, 2020
> 
> Next Chapter: The Catra and Adam interaction you didn't know you needed
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/) for updates and other SPOP shenanigans!
> 
> Fan Art:  
> [Adora's Rainbow Wings](https://twitter.com/_bibsart/status/1232825739185135617) by @_bibsart on Twitter


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra uses the power of seduction to purposefully make her girlfriend late for work, in order to buy herself some time for what she has planned for today. (Nothing could go wrong there, right?) While Catra is off having her adventure, Adora goes through the paces at work and tries to understand why her girlfriend has been acting strangely…. Her suspicions escalate when she has a talk with Mara and things come to a head when Adora finally confronts Catra at the end of the day. Or Chapter 2: A character study of Adora’s anxiety and Catra’s impulsiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. You remember how I tagged Senior Year as “good vibes plus some drama”? I kinda added that tag to this fic too. Sorry I couldn’t help it! But trust me there’s only drama for like less than a day and it all works out in the end… Also, thank you all so much for the love and support you showed me for chapter one! I really wasn’t expecting that kind of response from this wonderful community, but seeing it warmed my heart and made me feel good, so thank you all for that! Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Timeline: April
> 
> Visual Reference: [Adora's Ring](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/237705686569896355/)
> 
> cw: anxiety/panic attacks

Adora’s five a.m. morning alarm cut through the peaceful quietness of their bedroom like a siren going off in the middle of the night. _How is it time to get up already? I feel like I just fell asleep…_ Adora thought as she was slowly beginning to be pulled from her slumber. She cracked open her eyes and looked around the room briefly in her sleepy daze. The room was still dark, since the sun hadn’t risen yet, and she could barely see anything expect for the bright light coming from her cellphone screen. _Right, I should probably silence that…_

As she shifted in bed to reach her phone, Adora felt her girlfriend tighten the grip around her waist in an attempt to keep her close before burying her face further into her side. The small act made Adora grin and she heard Catra let out a small irritated groan, as she continued to move in her embrace to grab her phone off the nightstand to her left. After failing miserably to unlock her phone for a few seconds, she finally succeeded in silencing the alarm and their bedroom fell quiet once more.

She set her phone back down and let out a long yawn as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to fight away the last bits of drowsiness still consuming her. Adora really wasn’t used to waking up this early, typically she didn’t have to be up until seven, so it was taking her a little longer to fully get up this morning. Once she felt semi-coherent, she looked to her right, where Catra was still snuggled up against her side, curls in a messy poof from her slumber and body somewhat tense from being disturbed at such an early hour in the morning, but still beautiful, nonetheless.

Turning in Catra’s grip once more, so that she was laying on her right side, Adora settled in next to her girlfriend before placing a kiss atop her head. This resulted in her being even pulled closer and Catra snuggling harder into her chest. Adora let out a small giggle and smiled at the cute sight. Sleepy Catra was one of her favorite things to experience because she was always super cuddly. Unfortunately for the both of them… Adora had places to be this morning.

She brought her left hand to the side of Catra’s face and stroked her cheek a couple of times. “Babe.” Adora quietly called out to her as she moved her hand further back to run her fingers through her curls, fingertips occasionally grazing her scalp. “I gotta get up.”

Catra huffed into her chest. “Five more minutes.” She cooed pitifully.

Adora sighed. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Why do you have to wake up so early today…?” Catra mumbled as she nuzzled her head further underneath Adora’s chin.

“I have an important meeting that I have to go to this morning, remember?”

“That’s not a very good reason.” She said softly, her breath tickling the skin of her neck.

“Trying telling them that.” Adora chuckled softly as she tried to move to get up.

Before she could fully turn onto her back again, Catra brought up her right leg up Adora’s body and wrapped it around her hips to lock her in place, preventing her from moving any further. “Don’t leave me.” She practically pleaded while rubbing small circles into her side with her fingers.

Adora felt her heart ache at Catra’s request, but she had to fight off her want to stay in bed with her all day somehow. She tried to center herself with an unsteady inhale before proceeding. “As much as I want to stay… if I’m late to this meeting I think they’ll fire me.” She paused. “Well maybe not fire, but I’ll definitely be reprimanded, and I really don’t want to be yelled at.”

“If they yell at you, I’ll fight them.” She said in a quiet and tired voice that wasn’t threatening at all.

Adora laughed. “Please don’t beat up my boss, mentor or coworkers. I don’t think going through all that trouble again would be worth it.” Her own arrestment three years ago was enough of an experience to last a lifetime and she didn’t want to experience all that over again with her girlfriend in the hotseat this time.

“But, I’m worth it though, right?” Catra asked as she placed a kiss on her collarbone.

 _Oh, a thousand times yes. You will always be worth it._ “Of course, you are Catra…” She said as her girlfriend continued peppering her neck and chest with kisses, which was very distracting to say the least. “But what you’re doing right now? That’s not going to make me stay either…” She said. The sentence came out much more unconvincing than she would have liked and of course her girlfriend caught on to this like she always does.

She felt Catra smile against her neck before speaking again. “Hmmm… what about this?” Catra said before she dragged her tongue from her collarbone to her ear in one continuous motion before nipping at her earlobe. It sent chills throughout her whole body and caused her to shudder. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Catra continued as she removed her face from Adora’s body for the first time this morning to stare at her directly with those ever-captivating unrelenting eyes of hers.

Even in the dark, her gaze pierced right through her and Adora felt her heart skip a beat. But… she really did need to leave soon, so much to her own chagrin, she had to decline her girlfriend’s very obvious offer. “I… uh…” She cleared her throat. “Really can’t be late for work…” That statement this time came out more like a question. Despite this, she really was trying her best not to get sucked into her girlfriend’s lure, although it seemed like she was quickly losing against that pull.

“Not enticing enough for you?” Catra smirked again as her eyes roamed her features. “Okay.”

Adora could tell that she was planning something, she just had this mischievous look to her, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was yet. They just continued staring at one another until Catra brought her right hand up from her waist to cup the side of her face, which Adora immediately leaned into, and she tilted her chin towards her before pulling her into a sweet and lazy kiss. Adora quickly reciprocated her actions and they held this position for a moment, simply enjoying the company of one another while exchanging a series of short pecks.

But then Catra pushed harder against her mouth and began shifting their positions without breaking the kiss so that Adora was lying completely flat on her back again as she slid over her so that their chests were pressed together. Even with the change of positions, the kiss remained relatively calm, probably because they were still a little lethargic from waking up this early, but that all changed when she felt Catra graze her tongue across her lower lip. That definitely brought Adora back to reality. _She really wants that type of kiss right now? At this time in the morning? Why?_ She was confused to say the least… but she also could never deny her girlfriend of anything. _But… I guess just kissing her like that for a little bit won’t hurt anything, right?_

So Adora parted her lips and Catra immediately accepted that invitation and overtook her mouth. She was surprised at first by her girlfriend’s sudden escalation of things and overall aggressiveness of this moment, but Adora would be a lair if she said she wasn’t enjoying every second of this. She felt Catra remove her hand from her face as she adjusted her body to get a better angle, which Adora once again did not protest against, and with her right hand now free, Catra began exploring the body in front of her.

Adora felt as Catra slid her hand down her neck to her shoulder, stopping briefly to pay attention to toned muscles of her arms, before continuing to her waist and settling there. At least that’s what Adora had thought had happened… she must have been too caught up in the kiss because she definitely didn’t feel her girlfriend move her hand any lower than that. And it was only when she felt Catra slip her hand under the band of her boyshorts, that she knew she had to put an end to this before she got any more ‘distracted’ than she already was.

Adora pulled away from the kiss and reluctantly stood her ground. “Catra we can’t. Not this morning.” She breathed out as she took a hold of her wrist and dragged it away from her lower stomach. “I’m sorry.” She apologized before she slide from underneath her girlfriend and sat up in bed before she swung her feet over the side to get up.

When she got out of bed and turned back to face Catra she was laying halfway on her stomach, upper half propped up with her left elbow, and she was pouting like a little kid that didn’t get what they wanted. _Wow, she looks upset, but also kind of disappointed…? Frustration maybe? That pout she’s giving me right now is really cute though… and her lips and hands were so soft… nope, I can’t!_ Adora couldn’t deal with the look Catra was giving her right now, it was too overwhelming, so she just gave her one more guilty expression before turning to exit their bedroom and entering their living room before stepping into their kitchen.

She opened the door to the pantry and scanned it for a few moments searching for something to eat before settling on one of her go-tos; oatmeal with fruit. She pulled out a pot from one of their lower cabinets and filled it with milk, water and oats before setting it on their stove top to cook. After a few minutes of cooking her breakfast, it was ready, and she scooped a portion into a bowl before topping it with berries and honey. She then settled down at the table to eat her meal as she scrolled through her phone to catch up on some social media.

As she was halfway through her fifth animal video of the morning, she received several texts from none other than her girlfriend. She was just in the next room over and if she turned around and tried hard enough Adora could probably see her from where she was sitting, but she guessed this is how they were communicating right now, so she opened up her texts and played along.

 _5:38, Catra: Come back to me_ 😭

_5:38, Adora: Can’t I’m eating_

_5:38, Catra: I miss you_

_5:38, Adora: You’re literally less than fifty feet away from me right now??_

_5:39, Catra: I want to cuddle_ 🤗

_5:39, Adora: Catra…_

_5:40, Catra: Please…_

_5:40, Catra: I want to be loved_

_5:40, Adora:_ 🙄

_5:41, Catra: WHY WON’T YOU LOVE ME!!!_

“Seriously Catra?!” Adora finally called out to her after their brief message exchange.

“I need you!” She replied dramatically.

Adora set her phone back down on the counter and stood up to place her empty bowl in the sink before walking back over to their bedroom where her girlfriend was patiently waiting for her while sprawled out on the bed.

“What?” She asked as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips

“Come here.” Catra said as she held both hands in the air as a sign of invitation.

“Nope. Not falling for that.”

Her arms flopped back onto the bed in defeat. “You’re _so_ stubborn this morning.”

She rolled her eyes. “I already told you like five times, that I can’t be late to this meeting babe.” She said honestly while walking into their bathroom, turning on the light, and picking up her toothbrush.

Adora stared into the mirror briefly before squeezing out some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. As she brushed, she noticed that her eyes were a little puffy from waking up early and her hair looked more tangled that usual. _Ugh… I’ll definitely have to fix that in a minute_. She thought as she moved to brush her bottom teeth.

The whole time, she just continued to stare at her own reflection because she knew that Catra’s eyes had never left her body. She could practically feel them boring into her, and she was afraid of what might happen if she looked over at her. But after a few more seconds, Adora couldn’t stand the feeling of her eyes on her anymore, so she gave in, and when she glanced over to the bed where her girlfriend was, she was indeed staring intently back at her with a smoldering gaze.

Adora suddenly felt breathless. Now that the sun was starting to rise, the soft light flooding their bedroom gave Catra and ethereal glow to her and Adora couldn’t help but stare. _Ugh. Why does she have to be the most tantalizing person ever?_ She would have bitten her lip if her mouth wasn’t currently occupied with a toothbrush. _I really want her… and she wants me… maybe we could just… No. No! We have to go to work Adora!_ She huffed internally and turned her attention back to the mirror to try and concentrate on the simple task of finishing up on brushing her teeth.

After she finished, she rinsed out her toothbrush and set it back down before picking up her floss. As she flossed, she thought about what her girlfriend could possibly be trying to accomplish right now by acting this way. _What is up with her this morning? And why can’t I read her right now? Like obviously I know what she wants… but there’s a different motivation there too?_ Everything about this situation was frustrating to her. _I mean, we just woke up less than an hour ago, and she stayed up with me for a reason since she usually falls back asleep before I leave… but now she just wants me to lay back down with her, or get it on? Maybe both? I’m just confused…_

Adora was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the bed shifting in the room next to her. She instinctively looked back over at Catra just in time to see her dramatically flop onto her stomach. Adora watched on as her girlfriend bent her knees under her, raised her hips into the air slightly as she stretched her arms out in front of her. Catra looked like a feline just waking up from a nap and the stretch caused her t-shirt to ride up, exposing her lower back and stomach, but it also gave Adora a perfect view of her girlfriend’s ass.

She felt her knees get weak and her body begin to flush before she looked away again. _She’s doing this on purpose. She has to be doing this on purpose, right?! She trying to seduce me when she knows I can’t be late for this meeting!_ She mentally groaned. _Why is she doing this to me?!_ Adora threw away her floss and swished around some mouth wash before she turned towards the bed again to see Catra still laying on her stomach but with her left leg outstretched and her right bent and pulled up towards her belly, with her head still turned towards her.

Catra’s eyes followed her as she exited the bathroom and walked over to their closet to retrieve her black work scrubs for the day. She then grabbed a bra from her dresser before slipping out of her tank that she had slept in. But before she could even put her bra on, she felt a pair of arm wrap around her waist and a face being pressed against her back. She hadn’t even heard her girlfriend get up from the bed.

“Adora.” Catra cooed in a sweet-low tone. “I think you should stay for a little while.” She said before placing a kiss on her left shoulder blade.

She let out a shaky exhale. “Catra, I ca–”

“Don’t say you can’t. Being late for once in your life won’t kill you and I sense that you want to stay anyway…” She said as she placed another kiss on her back and brought up her hand to squeeze Adora’s right breast. “Let me take care of you, love.”

And if Adora had learned anything from her girlfriend over the many years that she had known her, was the motto that sometimes you just have to say ‘fuck it’ and just do what you gotta do. So, Adora turned around in Catra’s embrace, took her head into her hands, and sealed their lips in a searing kiss before being led back to the bed.

She was definitely going to be late for this meeting now… but that was a problem for future Adora.

* * *

Catra lies naked and very satisfied on the bed as she lazily watches her girlfriend scramble to put on her work clothes after she had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago. _That was fun._ She thought as she brought a fleece blanket further up her body and snuggled into it. _But I do feel kind of bad for making her late… but I needed her to be late to buy myself some time for what I have planned today…_

Unbeknownst to Adora, she was planning on going to her family home today, which was about a three and a half hour each way, in order to retrieve something and to talk to her parents about the proposal. To do that within Adora’s regular eight-hour shift would have been nearly impossible, but by making her late for this meeting, she would be forced to stay later than usual, thus giving her a little extra time to complete her mission.

Was that fair to do to her girlfriend? Probably not. She already felt somewhat guilty for having to make her work overtime today. Adora already worked so much and was constantly stressed about her job… but to say that she didn’t thoroughly enjoy what had just happened would’ve been a lie. In her opinion is was worth the guilt.

She continued to watch Adora as she put on her scrub top over the new tank that she had just slipped on before heading into the living room, presumably to pack her work bag and lunch for the day. Catra remained in bed, relaxed beyond belief but also anxious about what she was going to do later today. She knew that Adora’s parents would probably say yes, they’ve loved her like family ever since they were little, but there was also that slim possibility that they would say no… and knowing her parents, and how strict they were, that outcome was starting to look more realistic the more she thought about it.

Of course, Catra thought that they were more than ready to get married, and apparently Adora did too after that little talk they had a couple of weeks ago, but Randy and Lena were very hard people to please and they were extremely protective over their children. Despite their helicopter parenting style, Catra knew that they loved their twins more than anything in the world and they were only tough on them because they wanted the best for them. But when it came to children loving other people… that was a completely different story all together.

Catra remembers the time Adam brought his first ‘girlfriend’ home and how it ended so horribly that the girl never spoke to him again. They asked her so many questions about her own family life, her career and educational goals, if she ever wanted to get married, have kids, etc. A lot of unnecessary questions to ask a teenager meeting her boyfriend’s parents for the first time.

Luckily, Adora never had to deal with that type of embarrassment since none of her previous relationships, or flings, ever amounted to anything meaningful enough that they would be introduced to her parents. In that way, Catra felt somewhat special. Even though she was a little jealous of those other girls back then, she still had access to Adora’s heart and to her family; something that no other person had. And now that she knew that Adora never opened herself up to other people because she was in love with her too, made her smile and laugh at their oblivious stupidity towards one another back then.

 _Wow, we really were idiots back then, huh?_ Catra giggled to herself. _She never had a committed relationship because she secretly wanted me, and I forced myself into a shitty relationship to distract myself from wanting her. God, so stupid… But I’m extremely happy that it all worked out in the end though… and now, I can’t wait for her to be my wife._ She smiled wide. The thought of calling Adora her wife made her heart swell with happiness and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Catra continued to daydream, until she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud thud followed by a grunt coming from the living room.

“Ugh! Have you seen my sneakers?” Adora suddenly called out.

“Aren’t they by the door like they always are?”

“No!”

“Under the couch?”

She heard some shuffling noises before getting another response. “No!”

“In the office?”

Catra watched Adora as she crossed her line of sight from the bedroom door before disappearing into the small studio space adjacent to their room. “Nope!”

“Are they in here?”

“I don’t know why they would be in here.” Adora said as she walked back into their bedroom.

“You never know…” Catra droned as she shrugged her shoulders under the blanket. She tried to keep her expression as blank as possible, because she totally didn’t hide her girlfriend’s sneakers in here to make her extra late just in case her plan hadn’t worked earlier, but her tone gave her away.

Adora narrowed her eyes at her. “Did you put them in here?”

“No?”

“Where are they?”

Catra sighed. “Under the bed, my side, towards the wall…”

She walked over to the other side of the bed, closest to the window, before squatting down and retrieving the sneakers from underneath the bed. She then sat down on the edge of the bed as she put them on.

“Why in the world would you hide them in here?” She asked before standing up again.

“Not gonna lie, I just wanted to be annoying.”

“Well, congratulations, you succeeded, and now I’m going to be super late!”

“I know, I know… sorry…”

“It’s okay. I just wish–” She paused. _You just wish what?_ Catra thought. She knew her girlfriend was clearly thinking about what to say next, given her furrowed brows and clenched jaw, but she instead dropped her expression and sighed before continuing. “You know what? I have to go.”

Catra tried to read her, but it was hard to tell what was going on in her mind right now with her blank expression. Adora began to approach Catra where she was currently laying on her side of the bed, before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll text you when I leave, okay?” She said before she turned around and exited the bedroom.

“Okay, have a good day! I love you!” Catra called after her in a sweet enough tone that she hoped would make Adora less annoyed with her right now.

“I love you too!”

As soon as Catra heard the front door close, she immediately ripped the blanket off of her and sprang from the bed. She had no time to spare and definitely needed to take a quick shower after doing the deed with her girlfriend. She definitely didn’t want to smell like sex all day, especially if she was going to meet with Adora’s parents and ask for her hand in marriage.

By the time Catra finally got out of the shower and dressed it was a little after seven thirty. She quickly slipped on a pair of untorn jeans and a tank top, before layering on a hoodie and braiding her hair into two plaits down each side of her head. She then rushed into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Luckily, Adora had left her some of the oatmeal she had cooked earlier so she popped that in the microwave before topping it with granola, nuts and honey.

After she was done with breakfast, she brushed her teeth, put on a minimal amount of makeup, and cleaned up the kitchen before heading over to the front door. There, she put on her combat boots and armored motorcycle jacket, instead of her regular leather jacket, since she was going on a long ride today, and picked up her keys before heading out the door.

 _Okay, I have about nine hours to do what I have to do today. I can do this. I can do this._ Catra thought as she locked up and walked down the hallway to the elevator. _Let’s just hope that Adora doesn’t pull any surprises on me today and we should be fine…_

* * *

Adora hustled through the front doors of the medical center and quickly made her way towards the conference room after checking in with the security desk to claim her I.D. tag and keys. She tried to slip into the room as quietly as possible, but of course as soon as she cracked open the door all eyes were on her. Adora swallowed harshly and cringed internally before she sat down in the closest seat she could find as her coworkers turned their attention back the director of their department who was currently speaking at the head of the table.

She also saw Mara shoot her a look that was somewhat angry, with a hint of disappointment, and Adora hated that feeling she got when people were let down by her actions. Being forty-five minutes late to a very important meeting was good cause to be angry at her, so she understood why her mentor was upset. But she also couldn’t help that her girlfriend had managed to seduce her earlier this morning either. She literally had no will power to say no to Catra when she acted like that, and she was pretty sure that she had made her late for work this morning on purpose, but she still hadn’t figured out why that was yet.

“As I was saying…” The director cleared his throat and Adora sank a little further into her seat. “The upcoming spring and summer seasons are when we typically see an influx of pediatric patients due to school sports starting back up and kids playing outside more often. This means that we are going to need all of our residents to step it up, so they are ready to take on cases by themselves without the assistance of their mentors in just a couple months.”

“I agree.” Another one of her higher-ups spoke. “We need as many people on duty as possible during this season to handle the influx. We already have more patients now then we typically have this time of year and I think it’s going to get worse.”

“This is true, but we should be weary of rushing things.” Mara interrupted. “Pushing them along too quickly could leave our residents without the thorough and proper training they need to be left unsupervised without doubt or concern.”

“Maybe we should ask some of our residents about how they feel about this?” The director asked and received a few head nods. “Okay. Opinions?” He asked as he looked to some of the residents in the conference room, including Adora, as a gesture to open the floor up to them to talk.

“If we’re being honest here, I think we were all ready to start working by ourselves a while ago.” A guy named Scott said. Adora considered him the cocky one of her peers. He was somebody that thought he was better than everyone else and a complete douche overall.

His response earned an eyeroll from the director, causing Adora to grin and laugh to herself. “Anyone else?”

“I really don’t think we’re ready. I mean we haven’t even completed our preliminary training yet. I don’t even know if we’ll have the ability to work on our own any time soon…” A girl named Elise said. She was clearly the worrier of the group and doubted her own abilities way too much in Adora’s opinion.

“Alright. So that’s one yes and one no.” He paused to contemplate for a second before his eyes landed on her. “Adora? How do you feel about this?”

 _Oh, god…_ Adora hated to be put on the spot like this but she knew that she would be able come up with a confident answer. “I think that if we continue to work with our mentors… and double down on reading additional learning materials… that we should be fine to start handling our own patients in a few months.”

Mara smiled at her. “Yes, I think that’s a very good idea.”

“I like that suggestion too.” A different mentor said.

“As do I.” Someone else chimed in.

“Then it’s decided. We will provide our residents with additional reading materials to aid them in learning new information and therapy techniques. This, combined with your hands-on training, should provide you all with ample knowledge and experience. We will then do an evaluation in two months to make sure that they are all up to par. Those of you who do not pass our examination will continue working with your mentors for additional training and those of you who do pass will be give your own patients. Is that clear?” He received a couple of ‘yes sirs’ in reply. “Okay then, meeting adjourned. You all have a wonderful day today.” He said before exiting the conference room.

Adora let out an exhale she didn’t know she was holding in and felt herself relax against the chair as the meeting ended. But she quickly tensed up again when her coworkers all started standing up from the conference table and when Mara locked eyes with her. She knew that her mentor would confront her about being late, but she really didn’t want to be reprimanded right now, so she tried to exit the conference room undetected by leaving with the crowd.

She was about halfway out the door when Mara called out to her. “Adora? I need to talk to you.” She said in a serious tone.

Adora froze in place. “Yes?”

“Why were you late this morning?” Mara asked as she walked next to her as they fully exited the conference room together. “You’re always on time and you knew how important this meeting was.”

Adora sighed. _How am I going to explain this to her? Sorry Mara, my girlfriend seduced me into have sex this morning and I let it happen? No! I can’t say that!_ She had to think of a different excuse. _Uh, what’s something that people usually say when they’re late…?_ “I had car troubles on the way here.”

Mara just gave her a knowing look. She was a horrible liar after all, and it was apparent that she wasn’t buying that excuse. Also, now that she thought about it, lying to her mentor probably wasn’t the best idea to begin with.

“Adora. What really happened?” She asked with a hand on her hip that was cocked to the side.

She looked away as her face began to flush. “I uh… you see when I woke up this morning… my girlfriend… may have… distracted me?” Adora was extremely uncomfortable right now.

Her mentor must have understood what she was trying to say though because a smile split across her face and she began to laugh. “Say no more. It happens to the best of us.”

Adora was grateful that Mara was taking her tardiness so lightly, but then again maybe she shouldn’t have expected her to be harsh in the first place. Mara was more than a mentor to her; she was a friend and somebody that she could talk to about almost anything. Expect for sex with her girlfriend, but that wasn’t exactly an appropriate workplace topic to begin with.

She chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure she’s up to something too. But that’s a problem for a different day…”

“Oh? Like what?” Mara urged her on.

“Well… she’s just been acting off lately and it’s so frustrating to me that I don’t know why that is! She’s been sneaking out of the house, not telling me where she’s going, and when I ask her about it, she immediately changes the subject. I just feel like she’s hiding something from me…”

“You don’t think that she could be cheating on you, do you?”

Adora felt like she had just been hit by a truck. The thought of Catra cheating her never even crossed her mind because she knew that she would never do that to her, right? But now that Mara had planted that seed of uncertainty, she was starting to question herself. _Catra would never do something like that, right? I mean… she loves me unconditionally… at least I think she does… but maybe she… no, no stop! You’re over thinking this!_ She tried to focus on something else, anything else but she couldn’t. _She’s has been acting do different lately though… and with the incident this morning… and her trying to make me late for work… oh my god did she plan this so she could go out somewhere today too?! I’ll have to call her later…_ She was pulled from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Adora? Are you okay?” Mara asked in a concerned tone.

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine… and no, she would never….”

She scanned her face. “I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay, really. Just something to think about I guess.” Adora responded coldly.

“Okay, well I think that’s enough chatting for today.” Mara gave her a weak smile. “Anyways, Lexi should already be in the office. We wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t.” The mention of Lexi brought a weak smile to Adora’s face and changed her demeanor entirely.

Lexi was that eight-year-old girl she had brought up to Catra a couple weeks ago and since then she has gone on to develop a very special bond with her. Once she had learned that Adora had an ACL injury too she called them twins and when she found out that Adora actually was a twin she was mind blown. She really did remind Adora a lot of herself of when she was that age. She was determined, headstrong, stubborn and ready to prove the world wrong about what she was capable of. They were practically one in the same at this point.

She followed Mara down the hallway to their office and through a series of doors to the examination rooms. There, they picked up a chart outside of room number three before they entered and saw Lexi patiently waiting for them on the exam table with her mom and dad in the two guest chairs off to the side.

“Hi, good morning.” Mara addressed the room as they entered.

“Yay! Miss Mara and Miss Adora are here!” Lexi cheered enthusiastically.

“Good morning Lexi. Mrs. & Mr. Jones it’s nice to see you again.” Adora greeted with a smile.

“Likewise.” Mrs. Jones returned her salutation before looking over and smiling at the little girl. “She was so excited to come and see you all today. Isn’t that right Lexi?”

“Mhmm” She hummed.

“She kept asking about when we were going to come her next.” Mr. Jones added. “She really loves you both.”

“Well, we really love seeing you too Lexi.” Adora said wholeheartedly, causing the girl to smile even wider.

“So, what do you plan on practicing with her today?” Mr. Jones asked.

“Well, today we’re going to do things a little differently.” Mara stated. “Adora will be the one leading the consolation, but I will be here monitoring her the whole time.”

 _Wait, what?_ Adora thought. _When did she decide this??? Didn’t we just have a meeting to discuss this? I don’t think I’m ready…_

“Oh?” Mrs. Jones inquired.

“Yes. She has made great strides since she’s been here, and she seems to have a very strong personal connection with your daughter. I think she’s ready to lead a session for once. Only if that’s okay with you all.”

The Jones’ exchanged a few looks and a head nod in a silent conversation before answering. “We would be more than okay with that.”

“Okay then, Adora?” Mara took a step back and gestured for Adora to take the floor.

She was completely freaking out on the inside right now, but she tried to remain as calm, cool and collected on the outside as she approached the exam table where Lexi was still beaming. She looked over her vitals chart briefly to make sure it checked out and everything was normal as always. Adora then leaned down to remove the soft brace around her right knee and examined the tissue there to check for any abnormalities or stiffness from the healing process.

“That tickles!” Lexi squirmed as Adora felt around the back of her knee.

“Sorry, I just have to make sure there isn’t any stiffness back here. We want to make sure that you can run around again like you used to, right?”

“Yes!” She cheered. “I want to show everyone I’m the fastest in the school! I have a record to protect!”

Adora chuckled. _Wow… she sounds a lot like Catra when she says stuff like that…_ Her girlfriend always wanted to prove that she was the fastest out of the pair, which she was, and to the whole school too when they were younger. It brought a smile to her face but it quickly fell again when she remembered that Catra probably snuck out again today. _I really curious about what she’s up to…_

“And what is that record?” Adora asked to distract herself as she moved to feeling around the sides of Lexi’s knee.

“I can sprint across the field quicker than anyone else! And no one can ever catch me in tag!”

“Wow, you are the speediest one in your whole school, huh?” Adora said with a giggle as she felt around the top of her knee.

“Yes, I am!” Lexi proclaimed.

Adora stood up fully. “Everything feels good. I’m actually kind of impressed… Have you been practicing your exercises at home?”

“Yeah! Look at this!” Lexi said as she gripped the lip of the exam table and stuck out her tongue in concentration as she began extending her right leg. Her movements were slow, but a vast improvement from the weeks before. In the beginning she could barely move her leg unassisted, but now she was doing this all on her own. “Look! Look!” She shouted as she held out her leg out enough to move it from its previous ninety-degree angle against the table, before it flopped back down.

“Very good! You’re really making great progress.” She said through a smile.

“She been practicing almost every day after getting home from school.” Mr. Jones chimed in.

“That’s great! Usually kids don’t like when we give them practice work to do at home, but you seem very motivated.” Adora said.

Lexi shrugged her shoulders. “I just want to walk and run again.”

Adora looked over to Mara. “Do you think she’s ready?”

“I want you to decide whatever you think is best Adora.” She said in an encouraging tone.

She took in a deep breath. “Okay, I think we’re going to try some walking today. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes! Yes!” Lexi was practically bouncing up and down on the exam table at this point. “I want to do it!”

Adora smiled. “Hmmm… I don’t know if I’m convinced…” She saw the little girl deflate. “But if you can give me your best wonder woman pose, I _might_ change my mind.”

“Watch!” Lexi said as she propped both hands on her hips, puffed out her cheeks and held her chin up high.

Adora mimicked her actions. “Excellent! I think we’re ready!”

“Yay!” The little girl shouted. She was clearly overjoyed.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones, we’ll be back shortly.” They nodded and watched as Mara, Adora and Lexi left the room after fetching the little girl a wheelchair.

Mara lead them to the practice floor, where most of their equipment was located and where a few other patients were currently working out, before coming to a stop at the pediatric double bars. Adora tied a strap around Lexi’s waist while she was still seated to give her something to grab on to if she started to slip during her training. She then asked the girl to stand up and balance on her good leg as she stood and grabbed onto the bars in front of her. Mara was standing to the side observing and Adora positioned herself behind the girl to, once again, catch her if anything went wrong.

“Okay Lexi, I want you to put your right foot forward first while keeping you weight on your left leg.” Adora said in a calm tone.

“Okay.” She said as she easily swung her right leg out in front of her.

“Good. Do you feel okay so far?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, now try putting some of your weight on your right leg as you try to bring your left forward like how you would normally walk.”

Lexi began to bare more weight on her right leg and dipped slightly due to the muscle weakness in that leg. Adora rushed forward to grip the strap around her waist but stopped short of it as she saw the girl grip onto the bars and pull herself up. She had to hand it to this little girl. Lexi was incredibly determined. Far more determined than she had when she was a teenager and more enthusiastic about practice that many of the other younger patients usually are.

“Good, good, you’re getting it!” Adora encouraged her as she continued to take small steps on her own.

They continued this until Lexi got to the end of the bars and tried to turn around. She was still motivated but her knee finally gave up on her. She almost slipped as she attempted to turn around and walk back to where her wheelchair still was, but luckily Adora was still right behind her and was able to catch her before she stumbled to the ground.

“Woah be careful. We don’t want to push you too far.” Adora said as she pulled Lexi up by the strap around her waist and directed her to grab onto the bars again.

“But I was doing so good!” She said in a defeated tone as she shifted her weight on to her good leg again.

She smiled. “Yes, you were, but I don’t think the muscles in your leg are quite ready for that much strain yet. We’ll have to build up to that over time.”

“Aw, man…” Lexi sighed.

Adora didn’t like seeing her disappointed and instinctively wanted to change her mood. “Hey, but I know what will cheer you up.”

“What?” She asked inquisitively.

“After we do some more stretches and flexibility training, why don’t we use the massage chair?” The massage chairs they had in the physical therapy department were one of the patient’s favorite things to use in the whole medical center and of course the pediatric patients appreciated them too.

Lexi perked up. “I can use the chair today?!”

“Mhmm. Only if we do these stretches first.” Adora bargained.

“Deal!”

After fetching the wheelchair and moving over to a different set of tables, Adora assisted Lexi up onto the table and then led her through a series of stretches and exercises to increase the flexibility of the joint. This lasted about twenty minutes until Adora noticed that the little girl was showing signs of discomfort. She would tense slightly if Adora bent her leg too far back and she would grimace if she twisted her knee the wrong way.

“I think that enough for today.” She smiled as she set Lexi’s leg back down.

“Phew…” She sighed before her face lit back up. “Time for the chair?!”

“Time for the chair.” Adora agreed.

She led her over to the chair after fetching an ice pack to wrap around her knee to keep the swelling down after working it so much today, before helping her settle into a reclining position.

“Ahhh…” Lexi exhaled as she sunk further into the chair.

“Well, I’ll leave you two here while I go discuss future exercises and homework with her parents.” Mara smiled. “Good job today Adora.” She said before she left the two alone together.

“Thank you.” Adora said through a grin. She was grateful that she apparently impressed her mentor by doing so well with her first ‘solo’ PT practice today. It made her feel accomplished.

“Bye, Miss Mara!” Lexi said through a hyper tone before relaxing again.

With Mara gone, and Lexi practically passed out in the massage chair next to her, Adora was left to watch the other people in the room as her mind wandered naturally back to her girlfriend. She sighed. _I can’t believe she actually used my attraction to her as a diversion to make me late for work just so she could sneak out and do what…?_ Adora felt used. She felt gross. _Mara always thinks of the worst possibility first… and if Catra is cheating on me… I don’t even know what I would do… But it all makes sense with how she’s behaving though including her being really dodgy lately… I just… I just know why she would ever do this to me…_ She could feel herself beginning to tear up.

She must have been in her own thoughts too much because before she knew it, there was a little hand tapping on her shoulder and the rumbling coming from the massage chair was long gone.

“Miss Adora… you look sad.” The little girl said as she dropped her arm from her shoulder.

“Oh, what?” She wiped an unshed tear from her eye. “No, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Lexi said in a concern voice.

“It’s okay, really… just some relationship stuff…” _Did I really just say that to an eight-year-old?_ “You wouldn’t understand…”

“Well… I may not know anything about relationships… but I know when my mom and dad have a problem… they usually talk about it? To make sure their ‘on the same page.’” Lexi used air quotes around that last part. “Or at least that’s what my dad says…”

_Maybe I do just have to talk to her… I could just all be a misunderstanding…_

“Thanks Lexi.” She smiled. “you’re pretty wise for a little girl.”

“I’m not little!” She protested.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Adora laughed. “But we should probably be getting back to your parents now.

She helped Lexi back into her wheelchair and led them back into the exam room that they had started out in this morning before saying her goodbyes and following around Mara to watch her for a couple more sessions. The day quickly wennt by and it was soon time for her lunch break. After walking into the breakroom and grabbing her lunch from the fridge she took her phone out of her pocket and attempted to call her girlfriend. Even though she was still confused about what she was feeling… Adora thought that maybe if she could just hear her voice that it would calm her down a little.

She dialed her girlfriend’s number and waited. It wrung a few times with no answer, but she waited until it went to voicemail to hang up.

Adora sighed. _Where could she be and what could she possibly be doing right now…_

* * *

When Catra finally got to Adora’s family home it was a little after noon. She would have only about two hours to spend here if she was planning on getting back home in time without Adora noticing her absence. She pulled into the driveway and parked her motorcycle before taking off her helmet and soaking in a very familiar view from her childhood. She hadn’t been here in over six years, but Adora’s family house looked exactly the same on the outside as it did all those years ago.

The home wasn’t that big, well bigger than Catra’s house had been for sure, but it was relatively modest compared to some of the other houses just up the street and it fit the image of a middle-income craftsman style family home perfectly. It was three-stories tall, including the basement, had two-car garage, a medium sized porch with an overhang big enough for a small bench next where the front door was, and lovely little flower garden lining the walkway to the entrance of the house.

Catra felt a little awestruck as memories began filling her head. She had spent most of her childhood here, well… when Adora wasn’t at her house that is, and being here again was a little overwhelming, especially since the person she had spent all this time here with wasn’t currently present. _Oh god… I don’t know if I can do this._ She hesitated. _Breathe, just breathe. It’s only Adora’s parents, you’ve spent so much time with them already… everything is going to be fine._ Catra set her helmet down on the seat of her motorcycle before approaching the front door and ringing the bell. She waited around a minute for an answer, which never came, so she began knocking.

“Randy? Lena? It’s me, Catra.” She said in between knocks.

No answer. _Huh. That’s weird… they’re usually home this time of day._ She stepped off the porch and began walking around to the back of the house. _Good thing I know all the secret ways to get in._ Catra smirked to herself before approaching the back entrance of the home where she started lifting various pots on the patio, not quite remembering which one hid what she was looking for, but she let out a triumphant ‘ah ha’ when she spotted it. She picked up the small bronze key and dusted off some of the dirt on it before sliding it into the lock and entering the home.

She stepped in reluctantly, peeping her head in first before fulling going inside and looking around to see if anyone else was present. “Hello?” Catra called out in a moderate tone, not wanting to spook Adora’s parents for just barging in like this, but there was no response as she walked through the kitchen and dining room towards the front entrance of the home.

She shrugged her shoulders and took off her boots and leather jacket, opting to keep her hoodie on, before hanging it up on one of the coat hooks next to the door. Catra stopped and took in the sights around her once more before heading upstairs. The inside of the house remained as untouched as the outside, give or take a few additional decorations, but it still felt and even smelled the same as it did in high school. In fact, just being here made her feel like a teenager again.

As Catra began her journey up the staircase, the oddness of this situation finally started sinking in. Had she really just ‘broken-in’ to Adora’s family home? Technically, no, because she had a key… but she also didn’t really have permission to be in here… however, she didn’t need permission to come inside when she was younger since she was practically family… and soon enough she legally would be family… this whole situation was just weird. _God, I hope they don’t get mad at me for sneaking into their house and snooping through their daughter’s old room._ The thought made her cringe. _But I really really need to get this for Adora. If I don’t my whole plan will be ruined!_

When she reached the top of the stairs, she took a left and walked a few steps before opening the door to Adora’s old room. Walking inside she felt another wave of nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks and Catra felt like she had been thrown back in time for the third time today. It would be like her girlfriend’s parents to leave everything in place as it had been before she left for college. Her room was still painted a light green and overall relatively small, fitting only a twin sized bed, small desk, dresser and her dumbbell weight set.

She smiled as she walked over to the weights. _Jesus, she was a jock, wasn’t she?_ Catra tried and struggled to pick up one of the dumbbells. _Always so strong though… and a real charmer in high school. No wonder why everyone swooned over her… especially me._ She laughed to herself before walking over to the bed. She ran a hand over the covers before sitting down on the hard mattress and taking in more of the room. Adora’s parents had even left all of her horse and sports posters up and the wall not to mention the pictures of the two of them taped to her headboard.

Catra scooted further up the bed and leaned in so she could look at the photos intently. She could remember every instance in which they were taken, some even when they weren’t looking and the expressions on their faces were so genuinely happy, it warmed her heart. _Look at us! We were just babies but so in love with each other already. Well, at least I knew I was it would take Adora a few more years to realize this but I’ll admit it was worth the wait. She was always worth it._ Catra felt herself beginning to tear up. _Okay, enough reminiscing. I need to get what I came here to find!_

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. This was the first place she wanted to search. Catra didn’t really remember where they had hidden it all these years ago, but she remembered that it had been in the top dresser drawer at one point. She began rummaging through the drawer and was almost at the bottom when she was blindsided and tackled to the floor. She landed with a grunt as a pair of arms slid from around her waist searching to grab onto her arms.

“What the fuck?!” Catra screamed as she kicked and squirmed in attempt to flee the attacker to no avail. She didn’t know who was currently trying to pin her to the ground right now because she was on her stomach at this point but whoever it was, they were fighting against her as much as she was.

“Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!” He shouted as he continued to restrain her.

Now that voice? She could recognize that voice anywhere. _Adam? Holy shit…_ “Adam. Adam! It’s me! Catra!” She shouted as she continued to try and free herself from under him.

His grip loosened as he leaned down to peer at her face that was currently squished against the carpet of the bedroom floor. “Catra?!”

“Yes! Now please get the fuck off of me!” She demanded.

Catra felt Adam quickly shuffle off of her as he began profusely apologizing. “Oh my god Catra, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Please don’t tell Adora. Wait, is she here with you?” He paused and looked around. “Hold on… why are you here?”

She sat up on the floor and took Adam’s hand that was readily extended to her to get up. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She said as she stood up and brushed off her clothes. “Just a little startled is all. You’re much lighter on your feet than your sister is, twinkle toes.” She smirked knowing the old nickname pissed him off. “Not many people can sneak up on me like that. Anyway, I’ve come here to get something.”

“So, you broke into our house and are snooping around in my sister’s old room for _something_? He tried to act irritated. “What exactly is this _something_?”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re not happy to see me. The smile on your face betrays this angry front you’re trying to put up.” Catra smiled back at him before returning to the drawer she was searching through prior to being so rudely interrupted. _Hmmm… How am I supposed to phrase this…?_ “Well, I was hoping to explain this to you and your family under better circumstances, but I guess there’s no time like the present.”

He gave her a confused look as she paused her searching again. “What are you talking about?”

She turned to look him directly in the eyes. “I’m looking for a ring… because I’m going to propose to Adora.”

“WHAT?!” His eyes widened as he screamed in disbelief.

She sighed. “Why does everyone make a huge deal of this?” She said as she closed the dresser drawer since it wasn’t there and moved across the room to open Adora’s bedroom closet. _Geez, they even kept all her clothes in here too… everything is exactly the same… I think they might have a problem moving on…_

“Uh, maybe because you’re going to marry my sister?!?!” He said as he continued to watch her move around the room.

Catra struggled to reach for a box on the top shelf for a second, before she gave up and grabbed Adora’s desk chair to stand on. “Which means you should be happy for us, right? I mean we’ve been dating for over two years now and it just seems like the right timing for all of this.”

Adam paused. “Right, but I just – huh, I always thought Adora would be the one to propose to you.” He shrugged his shoulders.

It was Catra’s turn to do a double take as she looked down at him from her position on the chair. “What, why?” She asked as she grabbed the box from the shelf before stepping off the chair.

“Uh… because she’s the sappy one between you two.” He simply stated as he nosily peered into the box in Catra’s hands. Inside were a variety of miscellaneous things including more pictures, friendship bracelets (yes, they made those when they were younger against Catra’s will) a few lucky charms and small rocks with other trinkets Adora liked for some reason. She rummaged through it one more time, but the ring wasn’t in there either, so she got back up on the chair to return the box to the shelf.

“She might be sappy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about romance dumb-dumb.” She flicked him on the forehead as she got off the chair again.

“Hey, ow!” He said as he rubbed the spot on his forehead.

She pushed the chair back under the desk before looking through the drawers there. “And believe it or not I actually have feelings, I just don’t let anyone else, besides Adora, see them that often.”

“Wow, what a lucky person my sister is… who would have ever thought that Catrina Diaz had feelings.” He teased.

She spun around and raised a fist causing him to flinch. “If you call me that again, I will punch you in the throat.” She said before returning to her search through the desk drawers.

“So, you get to call me nicknames, but I don’t even get to use your real name?”

“That’s correct. No one but my biological family gets to call me that. Oh and–”

“And Adora. Okay, I get it.” He rolled his eyes. “What’s so special about this ring anyway? Why did it have to be _this_ one?”

Catra continued searching through the desk drawers. “Well, we found this ring on the beach when we were little and promised each other that whoever got married first would get it. And it just so turns out to be that we’re marrying each other…” Catra smiled. “It’s funny how things work out like that sometimes.”

“It’s funny?” He quirked a brow just like Adora would have as a shit eating grin split across his face. “You know what’s funny? How you two never knew you were in love with one another since day one. Especially Adora… like I mean come on! Even I could tell that you were head over heels for her during high school… god maybe even before that!”

Catra turns around and punches him in the arm. “Phst, please…” She says before moving back over to the dresser to search through some of the items on top of it. _I swear it still has to be here somewhere… if not, I don’t know what I’m going to do…_

Adam scoffed. “You think I didn’t know about how you used to sneak into our house at night and into her room? You two would stay up and giggle all night long with each other?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“I could literally hear you through the walls! My room is right next to hers!” He pointed to the right.

“Okay, fine. But that still doesn’t prove that I was in love with her.” Catra said unconvinced. Of course, she knew that Adam knew about her affinity towards his sister when they were younger, but she was just trying to rile him up at this point.

“Then let me give you some more examples… How about when you two would practically sit on top of one another even when there was plenty of seating left? You were glued to one another twenty-four seven.

“Can’t help that I’m a cold person.” She said as she continued to search small boxes on top of the dresser. “I just wanted to be warm.”

“Seriously?” Adam asked just like Adora had this morning. It was funny how similar they were, but Catra paid him no mind as he kept rambling. “Okay, what about how you would stare at her during lacrosse practice all dopey eyed and would practically pass out if she lifted her shirt to wipe the sweet of her face?

And oh boy did Catra remember fawning over Adora whenever she was hot and sweaty after practice. It didn’t help that she was a hormonal teenage either, but Adora’s obliviousness did come in handy sometimes… specifically when she would let Catra stay in the room as she changed out of her game clothes… and when she would peek through her fingers when Adora told her to close her eyes.

“Those are just observations…” She shrugged. “They don’t mean anything Adam.”

“They don’t mean anything?! I think they mean that you two were gay for each other.” He crossed his arms over his chest like he had just been triumphant in an argument.

 _Oh, he thinks he won an argument, does he? Two can play at that game_. “Just sounds like you were jealous that you couldn’t sneak girls into your room, or anywhere else for that matter, during high school without getting caught, wonder boy.”

“WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES?!” He shouted; he was clearly getting irritated at this point.

“Never.” Catra said calmly as she moved from the dresser to look in the nightstand next to Adora’s bed.

“Ugh. Okay. Fine.” He raised his hands in front of him in defeat. “At least tell me why you think that I would ever be jealous of me sister? She’s literally the worst.”

“Back then? Hmmm probably because you were too popular for your own good, which meant that you didn’t really have friends that liked you for your personality and girls only used you to raise their own popularity status…”

“Ouch.”

“But now? I would say your jealous because she’s getting more pussy than you are.” She said with a sly grin.

His face turned to shock. “That’s disgusting!”

“But it’s true.” Catra said casually. She was fully enjoying making him uncomfortable in this moment.

“Seriously, you have to stop.” He said as she covered his mouth.

“How do you think I got this hickey on my neck?” She said as she pulled down the collar of her hoodie to expose the fresh bruise there.

He looked at it briefly before turning away and scrunching his face up in revulsion. “Stop.”

“This morning was _amazing_.” She emphasized amazing just to make sure the meaning was clear and to increase his discomfort level tenfold.

He gagged. “STOP!”

Catra laughed. “Why does this make you so uncomfortable?” She asked as she got onto the floor and started to search under the bed. That was the only place she hadn’t touch yet. _Maybe Adora had hid it under her before we left for college to make sure no one found it? That sounds like something she would do._

“BECAUSE IT’S MY SISTER?!” He shouted again.

“And your sister has completely natural urges just like any other woman in her mid-twenties would.” Catra said as she flipped onto her back under the bed and noticed a small piece of fabric peeled back from the box spring above her. “And I am more than happy to satisfy those urges for her.” She continued as she tore back the fabric and spotted something shiny there.

“Gross!”

“Hey, Adam.” She scooted out from under the bed so that her head was poking out but her left hand remained inside the box spring. “Guess what?”

“What?” He asked curiously. Leaning down slightly to see if Catra had finally found what she was looking for.

A smirked graced her face. “I’m totally banging your sister.”

He stood back up fully and facepalmed himself. “Can I kick you out of my house? You know what? I’m not even asking anymore. I _am_ going to kick you out.”

“Okay, I’ll stop, but seriously this time guess what?”

He sighed. “What?”

“I found the ring!” She cheered as she pulled the ring from the box spring and out from under the bed.

“Woah, really?”

“Yep!” She stood up from the floor and held it out in front of her so they could both see it.

“Holy shit this is a really nice ring!” Adam said as he took it from her to examine it closer.

It was an oval cut aquamarine gemstone with three small diamonds on each side of the band. Whoever had lost this at the beach all those years ago must’ve been really upset and looking back on it they probably should have told their parents what they had found, but they were young and didn’t know any better. Plus, now it held so much meaning to the two of them and was being used for a good cause. At least that’s what Catra thought… not like they could return it now anyway.

He handed the ring back to her. “How long have you two had this for exactly?”

“Oh, I don’t know... ten, maybe fifteen years?”

“God, you two were really young then, huh?”

“You’re literally the same aga as us? As Adora?!”

“Nope. That’s where you’re wrong, I’m two minutes older than she is and ten months older than you are.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said as she pocketed the ring in her hoodie. “Anyway, when are you parents going to be home?”

“Oh, not for a couple of days. They went to go see some long-time family friends of ours up north. That’s why I’m here house sitting.”

“Shit. That ruins my plans…” She said as she pulled out her phone to check the time and noticed a miss call and a few texts from her girlfriend. She pushed past Adam and started to leave the room.

“Wait, why?” Adam asked as he followed behind her.

“Because I was going to be all traditional and ask your parents for Adora’s hand in marriage.” Catra said as she trotted down the stairs.

“Traditional?” He laughed. “Since when are you traditional?”

“Fair point.” She turned to face him once she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Adam. Can I marry your sister?”

He paused at the bottom of the stairs. “Uh, I guess?”

“Works for me.” She shrugged and pulled on her boots before slipping on her protective jacket again.

“Are you leaving already?” He sounded kind of disappointed.

“Yeah, I have to get home before Adora does, and she already tried calling me… so I think she might be getting suspicious.”

He nodded. “Knowing her, she definitely is panicking right about now.”

“Wow, thanks for the reassurance Adam.” She said sarcastically.

He placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned to unlock the front door to leave causing her to face him again. “Hey, everything is going to be fine” He offered her a genuinely kindhearted smile. “And just so you know, I would be glad to call you my sister-in-law any day.” Adam said as he pulled her into a hug. “You’ve practically been one already for the past two years. Hell, even longer than that.” He laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess you won’t be that bad of a brother-in-law either.” She hugged him back before freeing herself. She really did need to be heading home… “Bye! I’ll make sure Adora invites you to the wedding!” She said with a smile as she began walking down the sidewalk.

“Gee thanks.” He responded.

“Oh!” She turned around next to her bike. “And don’t tell anyone of I will come for you.” She made a slitting motion across her throat. “Not even your parents!”

“Loud and clear Catrina!” He smiled before slamming the door closed.

“You little shit! Fuck you!” Catra yelled as she jumped onto her motorcycle and started it. She had about three hours to get home and if she was quick enough, she would do so before Adora got there…

* * *

By the time Adora got home it was a little after six. She parked her car and noticed that Catra’s bike was still there in the spot next to her which was slightly reassuring but she still wanted to talk to her about her odd behavior lately too. Adora did notice that the bike looked relatively dry compared to the other vehicles in the parking lot though. The light April drizzle happing right now had cause water to bead-up on their surfaces but Catra’s bike looked almost completely dry. _Huh, that’s weird…_ She thought. _Her bike could only be like that if it was used recently…._

She pushed that thought to the side and exited her car before grabbing her backpack from the back seat before heading toward the entrance of their apartment. As she was walking along the sidewalk, she could have sworn that she saw Catra, or someone that looked extremely like her, rushing inside the lobby, in a blur, just a couple of paces in front on her. _That can’t possibly be her, can it?_

Adora furrowed her brows and sped up her pace. She rushed through the lobby doors and scanned the area but saw no sign of her girlfriend. She frowned and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. The lift was currently going down, indicating that if this _person_ was actually Catra she couldn’t have taken the elevator up to the apartment. _If they didn’t take the elevator then what…_ that’s when Adora heard the emergency stairwell door click close and the sound of heavy quick footsteps pounding up the steps echoing from it.

Adora had half a mind to go and investigate but right as she went to walk toward the stairwell the elevator dinged in front of her. She adjusted her bag on her right shoulder and waited for people to exit before slipping inside and pressing the button for their floor. She was growing more irritated by the second. Adora needed to know if this was indeed Catra. Her mind was going a mile a minute and being stuck in this metal box for a few seconds wasn’t doing anything to help.

 _How could she possibly be doing this? Sneaking around and trying to run from me when I obviously know it’s her… and if it’s not that I guess I am just overthinking things… but I am ninety-eight percent positive that this is her_.

The elevator dinged again and the doors slid open to the hallway of her apartment floor. She stomped down the hallway and angerly unlocked the front door before opening it wide to see Catra attempting to lie casually on the couch, but she was still in her armored jacket and boots. Her motorcycle helmet was recklessly discarded on the floor and she smiled at her uneasily.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra cooed from the couch, panting and obviously out of breath from running up four flights of stairs.

“Alright, that’s it.” She threw her bag onto the ground. Adora was absolutely fed up with this behavior and not knowing what her girlfriend was doing behind her back was just fueling the fire. “Tell me what’s going on!” She demanded.

Catra looked shocked but she tried to feign innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit!” Adora cussing definitely caught her girlfriend off guard. “You’ve been sneaking around, going out without telling me where you’re going, hiding things from me and just acting overly weird.” She hadn’t noticed the hot tears streaming down her face until now. “Not to mention that you seemingly used me this morning as a distraction to whatever game your trying to play!”

Catra got off the couch and there was concern written all over her face. “Woah, woah Adora you need to calm down.” She said as she tried to touch Adora’s face to wipe away some of the tears.

Adora quickly swatted away the hand. “Don’t touch me!”

The statement shocked both of them and it looked like Catra was on the verge of tears now too. They just stared at one another until Adora completely gave into her panicked state of mind and sobs began to wrack her body. She felt her breathing get uneven and she suddenly felt weak. _Am I having a panic attack right now? I haven’t had one this bad since high school. Oh god, I feel like I can’t breathe… Am I a shaking? Why can’t I say anything?!_

She slipped to the floor and onto her knees as she clenched her hands into fists on her laps in an attempt to steady herself, but nothing she did seemed to work. Adora gasped for breath as she watched Catra squat down in front of her. She locked eyes with her again. Adora knew she was trying to say something, because her lips were moving but she couldn’t hear anything she was saying. She saw her girlfriend extend a hand towards her again but paused before moving any closer. The act made Adora’s heart split in to two. Having Catra scared to touch her was something she never expected to happen ever in their lives.

But Adora felt like she couldn’t do anything but sit there and shake. Luckily, Catra understood her pleading eyes as she wrapped her arms around her arms to fully embrace her in a tight hug. She loosened her grip a little after a few seconds and gently stroked a hand down Adora’s back in calming strokes. Adora could feel herself slowly gaining her sense of hearing back as her girlfriends reassuring words filled her head.

“It’s going to be okay. Just breathe. I have you.” She repeated over and over again.

Adora finally felt like she could move again, and she brought her arms up and tightly wrapped them around Catra’s waist and buried her face into her girlfriend’s jacket, which smelled like the outside, in an attempt to stop crying. She took a few ragged breaths in, but they were definitely steadier than what they had been. After a few more moment of being caressed and listening to Catra’s words she felt like she was in her own body again.

“Adora, what happened? Did I do something wrong?” Catra asked in a cautious tone sensing that her girlfriend was coming back to her.

“Just… please… just tell me this… Are you cheating on me?!” She asked breathlessly; not having that much energy after what she had just gone through.

Catra moved back to look at her. “WHAT?! Adora, I would never!”

“But you…”

“I’ve been sneaking around because I have been planning something for you… and I can’t really spoil this surprise. I’m sorry that my antics have been driving you insane.” She offered her a smile. “You should have just come to me instead of bottling up you emotions. I never want you to feel this way because of me.” Catra said in a sweet tone as she brought her hands up to wipe the tears from Adora’s face.

“No, I’m sorry for overreacting… I guess I always assume the worst… I know that I trust you but I guess my brain was just hyper fixating on this one thing because I had no idea why you were acting this way. I know you would never do anything to hurt me though and you love me with all your heart because you’re a big sap for just me and only me.” Adora smiled for the first time since she walked in the door.

“Yes, we all know I’m a huge pushover for my _adorable_ nerd of a girlfriend.”

“Ugh, stop.”

“Nuh uh.” Catra said as she stood to her feet and offered a hand for Adora to take.

She took her hand and stood up too. “Well, I feel better now that that’s all sorted out… what do you have planned for the rest of the night?” Adora asked in a curious tone.

“I thought that we could have movie night tonight? I got snacks yesterday.”

“Sounds good to me, let me just change first.” She smiled before heading into their room.

Adora really did feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now that she knew Catra was apparently planning something for her, she was beyond excited. She quickly tired to brainstorm a couple of ideas of what her girlfriend could be planning, but none of her thoughts came close to what Catra was actually going to do.

If she would’ve known that Catra was planning on proposing to her next month or how close she had just gotten to her future ring… she might have blacked out minutes ago.

She would just have to wait until then to freak out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t stress you all out too much with that chapter… and I promise that the next one will be much happier because CATRA IS FINALLY PROPOSING!!! LET’S GOOOOOOO!!! Ah! You guys are not going to be able to handle this fluff and I will make everyone cry so prepare yourselves.
> 
> Update: February 26, 2019
> 
> Next Chapter: Adora doesn't even know what to do with herself.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/) for updates and other SPOP shenanigans!


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day! The day Catra finally proposes to Adora! A day that has been on her mind for well over two months and she can’t wait to finally pop the question. Catra just hopes that everything goes to plan and that she’ll be able to keep her nerves in check to avoid suspicion... luckily her girlfriend seems completely oblivious to what's about to happen at the place where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I’m back with a brand-new update! Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out… but there would a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and I wanted to make sure this chapter was the best that it could be before posting. 😊 I would also like to shamelessly promote my Valentine’s Day one shot [Wanna Be Missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713853) that I wrote here too… I know it’s been like two weeks since VD but it’s never too late for some spicy fun times between our two favorite girls lol. Finally, shout out to @_bibsart on Twitter for the amazing fan art of [Adora’s rainbow wings](https://twitter.com/_bibsart/status/1232825739185135617) from chapter one too! And thank you @fruits-andpeachies for all the support/advice on this chapter and for the drawing in this chapter as well! Okay, now for the story!
> 
> Timeline: May

It was the last Sunday in the month of May and it was absolutely gorgeous outside. The rainy days of April were long gone, the partly cloudy sky kept the temperature mild, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of new blossoming flowers. It was certainly the best day of the year they’ve had so far, and luckily for Catra, it was a perfect day for a proposal.

Ironically, or maybe not so much because this was thoroughly planned, it was also their two-year anniversary of their college graduation… which also held a very special meaning close to their hearts. You see, Adora had given Catra a ring on this day two years ago and today she was planning on returning the favor. Just the thought of proposing to Adora and imagining her reaction warmed her heart and made her feel all giddy inside.

She smiled as she walked arm in arm with her soon to be fiancée across the parking lot of their apartment complex and to Adora’s car; the sun’s rays already heating up her exposed shoulders along the way. She was currently wearing a black strapless bandeau top that matched her signature black high-waisted ripped jeans perfectly. Her voluminous curls were loose, bangs fluffy across her forehead, and she could feel her hair sway across her shoulder blades with every step she took.

Adora’s outfit, on the other hand, was a stark contrast to herself as usual, but they still somehow complimented each other effortlessly. She was wearing light-wash high-waisted jeans with a white tank top tucked into them, which beautifully showed off her toned arms and curves and her hair was pulled up into her classic ponytail as always. They were both wearing flipflops too, despite Adora’s protest for proper footwear, since it would work the most for where they were about to go.

To Catra, it already seemed like everything was already falling into place. Adora’s clinic was closed on Sunday’s, so she didn’t have to work, the weather was gorgeous, they were both in a great mood, and Catra had all the details of her proposal set in stone! She had even gotten up after Adora had fallen asleep last night to lock the ring in the glovebox of the car to avoid any suspicion this morning. All she had to do now was pray that Adora’s old ass car wouldn’t break down in the middle of the highway and it would all go off without a hitch!

Catra paused both of their movements as they reached the car and opened the door for Adora before grabbing her arm and placing her left hand on Adora’s lower back to guide her in.

Adora huffed. “Okay, but do I really have to be blindfolded the whole time?” She asked in a slightly irritated tone as Catra continued to assist her into the passenger seat.

“Yes, because if you know where we’re going, it’ll ruin the surprise.” She responded sweetly.

Adora exhaled loudly again. “But I could’ve at least walked to the car unimpaired?!”

Catra thought for a moment and laughed. “Yeah… I guess that’s true, but it’s too late now.” She shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door and tossed their jackets that she had brought along with them into the trunk before hoping into the driver’s seat.

She reached down to scooch the seat up and as she was adjusting, she heard her girlfriend giggling beside her. “What?”

“It’s just funny that you have to move the seat up.” She continued to giggle. “Your short little legs can’t reach the pedals, huh?” Adora started laughing a little harder.

Catra rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw briefly, but she couldn’t help but smile. “Haha. You’re _so_ funny babe.” She said sarcastically as she gently shoved Adora. “And I was only going to move up your seat, but now I’m just going to fuck up all your settings.” She said as she began moving the mirrors and tweaking the recline of the seat.

“I… probably deserve that.” Adora said coming down from her laughing fit.

“Yeah, you do.” She said playfully. “You act like your six foot, but in reality, you’re only _slightly_ above average.”

Adora gasped as she turned in her seat to look at Catra even though she couldn’t see. “Slightly?!”

“Yes, love. Slightly.” She said through a smile.

“Wha… I… nuh uh!”

“Yes, huh.”

“Welll… well, you’re just angry that your five-two.” _An amazing comeback from her per usual._ Catra thought as she continued to listen to Adora. “It must be all that pent-up aggression in that small body of yours.”

“Whatever, miss ‘I’m only two inches above the national average.’” She joked.

Adora huffed. “You’re just jealous that I’m four inches taller than you are.”

“Why would I ever be jealous that you’re taller than me?” She paused before dropping her voice to barely a whisper. “I actually like that you are.”

She saw Adora furrow her brows behind her blindfold. _Of course, she heard that._ “You do? Why?”

“Yes? And I don’t know… maybe because you can reach the stuff I can’t, there’s more of you to love too, and you make the best big spoon and cuddler.” Catra contemplated about what she was going to say next, feeling shy all of the sudden. “You also make me feel safe… but that doesn’t really have anything to do with your height.”

Adora lifted the blindfold from her eyes to look directly at her. “Awww… Catra.” She said with a cute pout and soft eyes.

She smiled back at her. “Don’t read into it too much princess.” Catra said before she reached over and tugged the blindfold back over her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Oh, I’ll read into it as much as I want to, because I already know you love me and that there’s nothing left for you to hide about your feeling for me anymore.” Adora responded in a slightly smug tone.

“Yeah, yeah… we all know that I love you…” She said before she leaned over and kissed Adora’s cheek. Her girlfriend turned to chase after her lips, but Catra had already pulled away. She didn’t miss that little disappointed sigh that Adora released before continuing though. _Too cute._ She thought. _But she’s just gonna have to wait till we get there..._ “So, are you ready to go?”

Adora tugged on her seatbelt, making sure that it was secured, before responding. “Yep!”

“Okay, let’s do this!” It was more of a pep talk to herself as she could already feel her nerves getting jittery with the knowledge of what she was going to do today, and it didn’t help that the ring was in the glovebox inches away from Adora. It almost felt like it was taunting her.

Catra pulled out of the parking lot a little quicker than she probably should have, but what could she say… she was excited! But when she took a sharp turn onto the highway, she saw Adora clench her hand over her stomach in the corner of her eye.

“Ugh. If I get car sick during this ride it’s your fault.”

Catra shook her head. _Whoops._ “Just sleep. You’ll be fine.”

“You know I can’t sleep during car rides!”

“Try.”

“Catra.”

“Don’t Catra me. Nothing is going to happen if you drift off while I’m driving, I promise.”

After a brief moment of contemplation, Adora spoke up again. “Fine… but only because you promised.” She said before grabbing onto Catra’s right hand and pulling it into her lap. She interlocked their fingers and slouched in her seat until her head was comfortably propped up on the headrest.

Not even ten minutes later, Catra felt the grip on her hand loosen as her girlfriend drifted off. _So much for not being able to sleep in a car…_ She laughed internally as she continued to brush her thumb across the back of Adora’s hand.

They would get there in no time now…

* * *

By the time they reached their destination it was already past noon, and Adora was still fast asleep. She had reclined her seat at some point during the trip and was currently slouched so far down that Catra didn’t know how she was even comfortable like that. Her legs were jumbled up in front of her, the seatbelt looked like it was cutting into her neck, and her hair had become messy too. But somehow, she was still blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

After unbuckling her own seatbelt, Catra shifted in her seat to reach out a hand and begun to stroke the side of Adora’s face a few times in an attempt to stir her. This didn’t work so she cupped her cheek and turned her girlfriend’s head towards her and away from the window in order to remove the blindfold. She slid the cover off her face, and when she did her eyelids fluttered, but her steady breathing indicated that she was still in deep sleep.

Catra resumed thumbing at her cheek. “Hey, we’re here.” She said softly and watched as her girlfriend’s brows twitched slightly in response. “Adora…” She continued to call out to her for a minute or so until she started to move fully.

“Huh… what…” Adora breathed out in a groggy tone as she rubbed at her face and adjusted her position in the seat.

“We’re here dummy.”

She watched Adora blink away the last bit of sleep in her eyes before she took in her surroundings. “Wait… are we…” She looked around again as if to double check she was seeing correctly. “Are we at the Salineas City Boardwalk?!”

She smiled at her. “Yep.”

“Catra!” Adora smiled brightly and began wiggling in her seat. “We haven’t been here in like… forever!”

“I know.” She said fondly as she continued to soak in her girlfriend’s excitement.

Adora squealed. “Oh my god! I’m so freaking excited!”

 _God, she’s way too cute like this._ “Well, do you want to sit her all day, or do you want to go see some stuff?”

“I wanna go! Just hold on a sec.” She said as she flipped down the sun visor and looked in the tiny mirror to smooth out and readjust her ponytail. “Okay, now I’m ready!”

They both got out of the car and as soon as Catra breathed in the salty sea breeze and felt it blow gently across her skin, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Yeah, they’ve been to the beaches near Bright Moon, but there was just something about revisiting a place from her childhood that really stirred emotions deep within her.

Ever since that motorcycle ride during their senior year of college, the two of them had decided to revisit a place special to them once a year. It had become kind of a tradition between the two of them, and it was always fun to surprise the other with whatever location they had picked out. They alternated who got to choose the destination every year, and it just so happened to be Catra’s turn this year… so she chose the only place she could think of, the beginning of it all, where they found that ring in her glovebox all those years ago.

_The Salineas City Boardwalk: 13 years ago…_

_Catra was currently waist deep, upside down in her sand pit when Adora started calling out to her. They had been digging holes to see who could dig the fastest and deepest like they did every year when they went to the beach. Adam, being too cool to dig in the sand, was already out wading in the water under casual supervision._

_“Catra! Catra! Come see what I found!” She whisper-shouted as not to alert her parents under the shade of their umbrella. Randy was asleep in his chair and Lena was reading a book in hers, occasionally glancing over at the girls in the sand and Adam in the water._

_“What is it?!” Catra asked as she heard her own muffled voice echo back at her in her cave as she started backing out of it. She squinted from the brightness when her head emerged from the sand._

_When her vision finally adjusted to the sun, she found Adora sitting on her knees, hands clutched together in her lap, smiling back at her. Her bangs had escaped her small ponytail and she was practically covered in sand from head to toe, which wasn’t a far cry from how Catra looked in this moment either, though she could feel that her short curly hair was probably messier than her friend’s._

_Catra tried to dust off her green polka dotted two-piece to the best of her ability before settling cross legged in front of her friend who was wearing a navy blue one piece and practically exuding excitement as she crawled closer to Catra so that they were practically knee to knee._

_“Look…” Adora said as she held up her hands and started uncurling her fingers. When Catra finally saw what was between her palms she gasped, and her face lit up._

_“Woah!” She exclaimed as she continued to stare at the ring in Adora’s hands. It was quite possibly the most beautiful ring she had ever seen! Especially to a ten and eleven-year-old._

_“I know right!? Look at how shiny it is!” Adora said as she slipped it onto her ring finger on her left hand and watched it sparkle in the sun. It was a little loose, given the size of her hands, but it was still a spectacular thing to look at._

_“It’s beautiful…” Catra stated as she reached out to take Adora’s hand in her own to get a closer look at it. She was incredibly fascinated by how much this ring seemed to shine._

_“Whoever this ring was for, must’ve been just as pretty as it is…” Her eyes flicking back up to Catra and then back to the ring before she gasped. “We can give it to someone when one of us gets married!”_

_“So… you want to keep it?”_

_“Well, yeah… duh…”_

_Catra smirked. “And here I was, thinking I wasn’t rubbing off on you.” She dropped her hand. “Old Adora would never steal something.”_

_“What?! You are not rubbing off on me! And I am not stealing anything! Finders keepers, remember?” She said as she poked her in the stomach._

_Catra giggled. “Fine, whatever you say…” She replied as she adjusted herself into a kneeling position too as a devious smile crossed her face. “Now, lemme have it!” She continued before she pounced at her best friend and at the ring in her hand._

_“Never!” Adora shouted as she raised her hand in the air and used her feet to keep Catra at bay._

_This continued for a couple of minutes, and their roughhousing caused their already disheveled appearances to worsen, but Adora managed to keep the ring out of Catra’s hands. The whole spectacle was just a fit of giggles, sand throwing, taunting and horseplay. They had been so caught up in their own shenanigans that they hadn’t noticed that they had caught the attention of a certain eagle-eyed parent._

_“Girls…” Lena called out to them. “What do you have over there?” She asked as she slipped off her sunglasses and tilted her floppy straw hat back some to get a better look at the two._

_“Nothing!” Adora squeaked as she pushed Catra off of her, slipped the ring off her finger and clutched it in her hand._

_“Oh, is that so?” Lena said as she stood from her chair after placing her book down in the sand and begun her walk over to them._

_“Quick! Do something!” Adora said as she shoved the ring into Catra’s hands._

_Her eyes widened. “What do you want me to do Adora?!”_

_“I don’t know! But she can’t find it! She would take it away from me if she did…”_

_After a couple seconds of sheer panic Catra shoved the ring into the band of her swim bottoms and dove back into her sand pit in search of something else._

_“Okay, girls what is it?” Lena asked sternly with her hands on her hips._

_“We don’t have anything…” Adora said as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap and looked away._

_Lena observed her daughter for a moment with squinted eyes. “Adora Marlena…” She drew her name out in a way that made it sound like a punishment was already impending._

_“Ooo… Adora’s gonna get in trouble…” Adam called out from the water. Apparently, he had caught wind of what they were doing too._

_“Shut up Adam!” Adora responded._

_“Adora!” Her mother scolded._

_“Sorry…”_

_“Now tell me what you have.” Her voice grew angrier. She was becoming increasingly frustrated by her daughter’s suspicious behavior._

_“I –” Adora began, but before she continued Catra emerged from her pit once more._

_She shook some the sand from her curls and smiled brightly up at her. “Oh! Mrs. Lena! Look at what we found!”_

_She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, Catra. Please, what is it?”_

_“It’s a shell!” Catra exclaimed proudly as she held it up in the air towards Adora’s mom and wiggled it a little. “Look at how cool it is!”_

_It was a brown and white stripped conch shell about the size of her palm with rough ridges running along its edge. Catra had been meaning to show Adora this shell after she had finished digging her hole, but now seemed like a good time to use it as a distraction. And if she was being honest, it actually was a pretty cool shell in her opinion._

_Lena stared at the object in the girl’s hands for a moment. “You two were bickering over a shell? I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised… very well, get back to doing what you were doing. We only have about an hour left until we have to leave anyway.” And with a wave of her hand she dismissed them and walked back over to her chair before plopping down and picking up her book again._

_Adora’s body relaxed again. “Phew, that was close.”_

_“It was… good thing I saved your butt.” Catra said through a smile as she shoved her shoulder._

_Adora smiled back. “What would I ever do without you?”_

_“Probably get in trouble a lot more… and be really bored all the time.” She said as she pulled the ring out of the band of her swim bottoms and handed it back to Adora who quickly shoved it into the front pouch of her coverup nearby. Catra had half a mind to keep the ring herself, but she knew it would be found quickly in her tiny household with the constant foot traffic of her cousins coming over and her abuela continuously cleaning everything. It was best it Adora held on to it._

_“Yeah… you’re probably right… I’m glad I do have you as a best friend though…”_

_“And I’m glad you’re my best friend too.” She smiled._

_And so, they spent the rest of their time there digging their sand caves, Catra won the competition for the deepest one by the way, until it was time to leave and go home… The destined ring to stay with the two of them for the rest of their lives._

_…_

Catra was pulled from her flashback when she felt Adora’s hand slip into hers with a squeeze. Adora had walked over from the passenger side of the car to stand next to her without Catra even realizing she had done so. She stared down at their joined hands, Adora’s soft and tender in her own, but when she looked up there was concern written all over her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey, are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a second.”

“Oh, yeah… I’m fine.” Catra offered her a reassuring smile. “This place just brings back a lot of memories, you know?”

Adora reciprocated her expression. “You don’t have to tell me twice… all of them were with you silly.” A sweet giggle escaping her lips.

Catra’s smile widen in response to Adora’s cute little laugh. “This is true… but now that we’re here again… how about we make some new memories? What do you want to do first?” She asked as they began their walk from the parking lot to the beginning of the boardwalk.

The walk wasn’t going to be too far since Catra had managed to snag one of the last remaining spots in the lot off the main street which was lined small pastel colored houses with a variety of people sitting on their patios out front. As they walked through the rows of cars, they could already begin to hear the classic sound of mishmashed music coming from the small boardwalk shops. The majority being a cacophony of classic modern summertime “beach songs” by Katy Perry, Icona Pop, Nicki Minaj, Kesha and literally any other popular 2010 song you could think of.

But the sound of music wasn’t the only thing filling the air… the smell of fried food and sweet candy wafted all around them too. It made Catra’s mouth water and by the sound her girlfriend’s stomach was making right now… she might be considering by a certain delicacy as well.

“Hmmm… I’m kind of hungry.” Adora said as she placed her free hand on her belly. “Can we eat first?”

“Absolutely! Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Adora grinned. “Boardwalk fries and lemonade?”

“Boardwalk fries and lemonade.” Catra agreed.

They passed under the _Salineas City Boardwalk_ entrance gate and took at left. The fry shop would be less than a block away now and it was a good thing that they would need to walk too far because they were both practically drooling over the thought of these fries now.

“Ugh, yes… they’re so good!” Adora practically whined.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the only junk food you’ll do anything for.”

“Healthy diet rules don’t apply when you’re at the beach Catra.”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t even need to be on a ‘healthy diet’ Adora… you’re already a female Adonis and perfect just the way you are.” Catra said as she lifted their hands and kissed the backside of Adora’s hand.

“Wow, someone is sappy today.” She said teasingly. “And wouldn’t the female version of Adonis just be Aphrodite?”

Catra sighed. “Adora… you know how many ancient art history classes I took in college, right? Adonis was Aphrodite’s lover… so they’re two separate people… and then Persephone was involved too… but that’s a whole different situation… well it’s the same situation… but it’s complicated.”

“So… if I’m Adonis… would that make you my Aphrodite?” She raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip. “Because you are… muy hermosa.”

Catra stopped dead in her tracks and blushed furiously. _Waitwaitwaitwaitwait… the fuck? She definitely did not just call me very beautiful in Spanish, right? Noooo… no way…_ “What did you just say?” She asked. Just to make sure she was hearing her girlfriend correctly.

Adora looked back at her confused. “… I said you were muy hermosa? I’m saying that properly, right?”

 _Shit. So, she did say what I think she said. This isn’t good. Not good at all._ “I… uh… yes…?” Catra adverted her eyes. “But you can’t just start speaking to me in Spanish after knowing me for my whole life?! Especially pet names…” She mumbled under her breath.

“Huh, why is that?” Adora walked back over to her and ducked into her field of vision even if Catra was looking anywhere but her right now. “If I would’ve known it would get this reaction out of you, I would’ve done it sooner.”

See the thing is… Catra was already weak for Adora, everyone knew this, but Adora calling her pet names in Spanish was a weakness that she would never have to worry about because her girlfriend didn’t know a lick of Spanish. Or so she thought. But now that it was happening directly in front of her in the middle of a semi-crowded boardwalk? She was not ready for this… like at all.

“Shut up Adora…” She pulled her hand away from her before shoving her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest.

She stepped closer to her. “Make me, Bonita.”

“Stop.”

“Mi gatita pequeña.”

Catra’s face contorted in disgust. “Ugh, gross…”

“Bebé.” Adora continued.

“Where did you even learn this?”

“The internet.”

“Of course, you did.” She face palmed.

“Hey! You have so many pet names for me… I just wanted to try out some on you too… babe can get a little repetitive sometimes…”

“I never I said I didn’t like babe??” She said as she furrowed her brows and held out her right hand in a ‘what’ kind of gesture.

Adora thought for a moment. “Oh, well if that’s the case… you’re the babiest babe there is babe.”

Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head affectionately. “Let’s just get your fucking French fries Adora…”

Adora smiled back at her and didn’t tease her any further as the continued their journey to their favorite fry’s place. They ended up getting a large, which was the size of a small bucket to share and grabbed a fresh squeezed lemonade from the shop next door. It didn’t take long for them to devour the delicious hot and crispy fries and sweet, but pleasantly tart, lemonade as they continued their journey down the boardwalk, taking in the sights as they went along.

Catra looked to the right of her, where the shoreline was. There weren’t too many people sunbathing on the beach yet. Just a couple of college kids set up near the volleyball nets and a few families scattered across the shoreline. There were also a few individuals on the boardwalk tram that occasionally went by, with the sound of the drivers voice calmly explaining sights to the tourists on board, and they saw a couple of surrey bikes pass by them every once in a while too.

Overall, it was a pretty slow day given that it was opening weekend at the beach, but Catra wasn’t complaining. It just meant she had less to worry about while spending time with her soon to be fiancée. Maybe she was acting a little too calm right now, but she was trying not to let her nerves get the best of her… she would worry about that when the time comes… in a few hours.

They had walked about ten blocks and their bucket of fries had completely disappeared. Catra disposed of the paper cup and long-gone lemonade in the nearest trash can before rejoining Adora and taking her hand in her again. As they walked a few more blocks, the crowd of people began to grow and there were a lot more people her than there had been just a half hour ago. Still not too crazy, but definitely picking up.

They were almost a mile into their walk and Catra had simply been enjoying the weather and calm sound of the ocean’s waves over the mass of people around her, when her girlfriend suddenly jerked her arm.

“Hey!” She protested, but the other girl seemed to pay her no mind.

“Oh my god Catra! We have to go here!” Adora said as she attempted to pull Catra by the hand.

But she remained still off to the side of the boardwalk, as to not impede the flow of traffic, while her girlfriend continued to lazily tug at her arm. Catra looked at what had gotten Adora so excited and she instantly felt confused. The bright lights of the building and obnoxious noises coming from it were a familiar sight, but the location itself did not bring back good memories.

“You really want to go to the Beast Island Arcade Center?” She asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked directly at her girlfriend who was nodding her head furiously. “Seriously? You know that place just sucks you right in… not to mention all the games are rigged.”

“But it’s the _nostalgia_ that makes it worth it!”

“You literally get pissed off every time we go there.”

Adora seemed to brush off her comments. “Come on… it’ll be fun! Plus, we’re adults now so we can outsmart them!”

She quirked a brow. “Outsmart the machines?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

 _Wow… a certain tech girl we know would be proud right about now…_ “Alright Adora, if you say so…”

And with that vague agreement from Catra, Adora began dragging her by the hand, through the mass of people now crowding the boardwalk. Maybe her first impressions of opening weekend had been wrong after all…

They approached the arcade, walked through one of the roller doors to enter, and were immediately greeted with the smell of overcooked pizza, dust, plastic, sweat and… frustration? Which really wasn’t that surprising. The further they walked in the worse it stank and Catra definitely hadn’t missed that smell.

 _Gross. It smells like teenage B.O. and disappointment…_ Catra thought. But when she looked over at Adora she couldn’t help but smile at the excited childlike wonder that was plaster across her face. The neon of the arcade games lights reflected in her eyes as she frantically darted them around the center in search of their first challenge.

“Ah ha! There!” She said as she pointed at something and Catra followed her line of sight.

“Skee-Ball, really?” She asks as her eyes roamed the machines. “That’s literally the lamest arcade game ever.”

The machines themselves were pretty beat-up, dusty and old. The paint was chipped away in some spots and rust was forming on others, probably do to their exposure to the salty ocean breeze. Catra would go almost as far to say these machines might be a health hazard… but she doubted anything in this arcade was up to code anyway.

“It’s a classic!” Adora cheered.

Catra sighed. _Well, today is all about her so…_ “Okay, I guess we have to get some tokens then.”

They walked over to the token dispenser and slid in a twenty-dollar bill, earning them eighty tokens in total. They scooped up their coins in a plastic cup that had arcade’s logo on it, walked back over to the row of six Skee-Ball machines, and settled on the third and fourth ones in the row to play on. They both inserted four tokens into their machines and a line nine of balls rolled out. Catra picked up her first one and was about to roll when her girlfriend spoke up.

“How about a little friendly competition?” Adora asked as she casually tossed a ball up in and down in the air with her right hand.

 _She’s such a nerd._ Catra smirked. “Is that even a question? What are your terms?”

“Whoever loses has to…” She paused in thought. “Buy dinner and… do dishes for a week. Oh! And the winner gets a kiss.” Adora folded her arms and cocked her hips to one side.

Catra shrugged of her girlfriend’s smugness. “Seems like a win-win situation for me.”

“What?! You mean for me.”

“We’ll see about that.” She says as she rolls her first ball and it lands directly in the fifty-point ring.

“Oh ho… You are so on.” Adora says before rolling a ball of her own.

As they play, Catra tries to focus all her attention on her game, but it is almost impossible not to glance over at her girlfriend in this moment. She so focused and determined to win that it makes Catra’s heart swoon for all the passion she puts into the simplest things. It was moments like these, when Catra saw Adora in her truest self, that reminded her of why she loved this woman next to her so much… who knew a game of Skee-Ball would do that to her.

When she turned her attention back to the game at hand, she managed to score a few high points here and there, even landing a hundred pointer along the way, and somehow, she didn’t end up with any gutter balls, which was a surprise even to her. Yeah, she usually had better hand-eye coordination than Adora usually, but arcade games weren’t really her forte.

Catra finished her game with a score of four hundred points. _Not bad for being a little rusty._ Catra thought before she looked over at Adora’s scoreboard. _And… holy shit I’m in the lead?!_ Her girlfriend’s board read three hundred and fifty points and she’s down to her last ball. She could either roll for a fifty and tie or be a showoff and try for a one hundred to win… And well, she could also roll and miss and get a lower score… which is what Catra secretly wanted to happen.

“What are you gonna do now, huh Adora?” She taunted.

She turned to look at Catra directly with those piecing blue eyes of hers before she spoke. “Win.” Adora said before she faced the machine again, lined up her aim, and rolled the ball. They both watched as it went up the ramp and directly into the hundred-point ring.

“Haha! Yes!” Adora cheered with her hands raised up into the air while her tickets spilled out onto the floor.

Catra’s jaw dropped. “How did you even do that?!”

“It’s all in the wrist.” Adora said as she flicked her wrist a few times.

“Ah… should’ve known.” She shrugged her shoulders and bumped up against her. “You are pretty good at that movement.” She said with a wink and immediately noticed her girlfriend’s face flush. “An unfair advantage if you ask me.”

“Catra…” Adora whispered in a slightly embarrassed tone.

“Teach me some moves sometime, huh?” She said before she slapped Adora’s ass, which caused her to jump slightly, and walked away. Her girlfriend simply stood their stunned for a few seconds before she realized what had just happened.

“Hey… wait!” Adora yelled after her while she hurriedly collected her tickets off the floor. “You still owe me my kiss!”

“Eh… maybe later.” Catra teased.

“You’re insufferable sometimes…” She muttered.

Catra sat down at a racing game which Adora quickly joined her at. “Oh, you don’t mean that.”

“How are you so sure of that?” She asked as she inserted enough tokens for the two of them.

“Because if you did, you wouldn’t have put up with me this long.” She said as she looked through the levels to choose from and selected one of the tougher two-player courses.

Adora smiled over at her. “Maybe you’re just good to keep around.”

“More like you like keeping me around.” She smirked. “Because you _loooooovvve_ me.”

She nodded. “Huh, I guess you got me there. I do love you.” Adora said sincerely before she turned her attention back to the screen in front of them. “But now it’s time to kick your butt again!”

“In your dreams! I’m in my element now!”

Catra ended up winning almost every single course they raced on, expect for the one level that she let Adora win on because she was starting to feel bad for her, but she was left feeling pretty good and energized afterwards. So much so, that they went on to play a few more classics, like _Pac-Man, Street Fighter_ and _Frogger_ , as well as air hockey, pin ball and _Whack-A-Mole_.

They had spent over two hours at the arcade already and they were starting to grow tired of the all the noise and commotion going on around them. Not to mention that the ticket payout for the games seemed severely under rewarding for how many tokens and rounds they played on each. So, even though they still had a few tokens left, but they decided to call it quits before they got pulled into the void that was the _Beast Island Arcade Center_.

“I think I’m good of my fill of games. How about you?” Catra asked as she stepped away from a token game that she had just been playing.

“Yeah, I agree.” She said while she held a stack of folded tickets in her hand and looked around the arcade before spotting something. “I’m gonna go feed the tickets into the ticket eater to get our final count, okay? I’ll be right back!” And with a slight jog Adora left Catra alone in the middle of a grimy arcade.

 _I could’ve gone with you!_ She thought as she patiently lingered near the empty prize counter. _Ugh, I get that she’s still excited, but why did she have to leave me here by myself?_

As she waited, she looked around the arcade and people watched to pass time. There were a lot of young families here, which was something that made Catra think about her future with Adora even more, especially after they had that conversation and a few others a couple of months ago. There was also a group of guys, in their mid-twenties staring at her in the corner of the arcade gawking at her, but she quickly turned her back to them because she had no time for beach-muscle-head fuckboys, and then there was a sweet elderly couple playing some of older games in the arcade, seemingly reliving their past memories that they had here too.

Catra leaned up against a pole and pulled out her phone as she continued to wait for Adora’s return. She was simply minding her own business, when she heard a whistling sound and a couple of voices muttering something behind her back. They grew louder the more she ignored them. _I swear to god, these men better not be doing that for me._ She thought as she pocketed her phone and turned around. When she did, she saw the trio of guys looking right back at her.

One of them looked her up and down before speaking. “Ay, yo little lady. Why don’t you come over here for a second?”

She glared at him. “Why don’t you fuck off?”

“Hey… that’s no way to treat someone who’s trying to make you an offer.” Another one said.

 _Are they serious??_ “I don’t _want_ anything you might have to ‘offer.’” She snarled.

“Come on… just hear us out baby.”

Adora came back with a bounce in her step, seemingly unaware of what was happening. “So, we have a little over three hundred tickets… we should be about to get something with that, right?” She looked up from the slip in her hands after not receiving a response. Catra was still too busy staring down the group in front of her and Adora followed her burning line of sight. “Catra? Are they giving you trouble?” She asked and stepped in front of her.

“Oh, and who’s this? A friend of yours?”

Adora narrowed her eyes at him. “Who the hell are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing sweetheart… why don’t you both come over here, hm?”

“Alright, I’m already over this. Have they been speaking to you like this the whole time?” She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

“Yes, but…” Catra cut herself off as Adora walked over to the group of guys with her fists clenched tightly at her sides. _Oh, god… this is all I need is for my girlfriend to go into overprotective mode on the day I’m trying to propose to her and get arrested again. I’m really trying to avoid that!_ She grabbed her by the wrist before she got too far. “Adora, don’t.”

“Don’t worry babe.” She flashed her a playful smile. “I got this.”

And instead of walking directly over to the group of guys, Adora found her way over to a punching bag machine and slipped in two quarters. The game offered her three hits, which was ironically just as many as she needed to prove her point to the three men that were harassing them. Catra watched as she stretched out her arms over her head before she pressed the start button; dropping the bag down to her level. She winked at Catra before she turned her attention back to the group of guys in front of them.

“Now, if you don’t leave us alone, this is going to be you.” She pointed towards the ‘leader’ of the group and swung. The machine read _521_. “And you.” She hit it again, the score reaching _549_ this time. “And finally, you.” She hit the machine for the final time, and it read _586_.

“Holy shit…” Catra said under her breath. That was quiet possibly the sexiest, and stupidest, thing Catra had ever seen Adora do.

But just to prove herself, Catra walked over to where Adora was standing and put in two tokens of her own. “Yeah! You. Guy who thinks socks and sandals are cool.” Her first punch earning her a _474_. “You. Dude who probably hasn’t been laid since high school.” A score of _483_. “And you! Bro who definitely has way too big of an ego!” Her final hit landing with a score of _501._

And when she finished, she saw Adora staring back at her in amazement. “Wow…” She whispered.

The three guys all cringed and whispered to each other before they backed away. “You… uh ladies… have a great night, okay?”

“Yeah, you too fuck face.” Catra growled as they left their sight.

When she looked back over at her girlfriend, she was still astonished. “Who knew you had that in you.”

“I guess I hit harder when disgusting people piss me off.” She shrugged. “But still not as hard as you apparently.” Catra said as she eyed Adora’s arms.

She flexed her biceps. “I doubt they could have scored anywhere near where I did!”

 _She’s such a jock sometimes…_ Catra thought but she couldn’t resist a squeeze. “Yes, love, I doubt that they were anywhere near as strong as you are… now stop being a showoff and let’s get our prizes.”

“I’m not being a showoff!” She defended.

Catra just gave her a look that read ‘really’ before she walked away and towards the prize counter as Adora followed behind her.

They placed their ticket slips on the counter and claimed a few small prizes before they headed toward the exit of the arcade. Among their treasures were a few wacky glitter stickers, a small silly cat keychain that Adora insisted she should get for her keyring, an off-brand stress ball and a child size _Salineas City Boardwalk_ wrist band. The manager had also been nice enough to give them a free tote bag for all their stuff too.

They were almost completely out of the arcade when Adora gasped. Catra turned to face her and when she did, she saw a very awestruck Adora eying something in the claw machine just ahead of them. She looked at the prizes to see which one Adora had instantly become infatuated with and that’s when she spotted it. Tucked away in the corner of the claw machine was a round stubby-legged, white rainbow-maned and winged alicorn calling to them.

“Catra, we have to win _that_ horse.” Adora said before she began marching her way over to the machine.

“Seriously?” Catra asked as she followed shortly behind her girlfriend.

She smushed her face right up against the glass. “Aw… wook at his wittle wegs.” She whined and turned to face her. “I need it.” She continued with a pout and pleading eyes. “Please?”

And suddenly Catra would do anything to when this damn plushie horse for Adora. “Give me some tokens.” She said with an outstretched hand.

“Haha! Yes! You were always the best at these!” Adora said as she dug into her pocket and fished out the remaining three dollars worth of tokens that they had left and handed them to Catra.

“Okay…” Catra exhaled. She was really trying to get into the zone. This was her game. And Adora wanted, no needed, that horse.

She stepped up to the claw machine and cracked her knuckles before inserting her first two tokens and grabbed onto the joystick, right hand hovering just above the start/drop button. The machine buzzed to life as she pressed it and the sixty second timer began counting down. Catra knew that the claw would be unable to reach the plushie given its current position shoved into the back-right corner of the prize box. She would have to move some of the other plushies out of the way first in order to move the horse into a position where she could grab it successfully.

Her first target was an overstuffed green lizard that was wedged under a disproportionate giraffe and a cat with a top hat. She easily maneuvered the claw into position and the prize was out of the way in no time. Of course, she didn’t win anything because the toy had slipped through the claw fairly easily, but at least it was out of the way. The cat was slightly more challenging to move given that it was angled in a way that caused it to be smooshed by the alicorn and giraffe, but Catra had managed to grab the top hat by the brim and pulled the cat out far enough to dislodge it from the pile.

All there was left between this horse and Adora’s happiness was that giraffe… _No problem. This will be a piece of cake to win. All I have to do is practically dig this giraffe out of the pile so that the horse moves out of the corner with…_ She checks her stack of coins. _Four tokens left… okay, sure, easy peasy._

She widened her stance and squatted down, so she was eye level with plushies as she lined up the claw with her next target before releasing the drop button. It hooked around the giraffe’s neck and lifted it out of the way, hovering in the air for a moment, before falling from the claw and landing back in with the rest of the plushies. Now that the giraffe was out of the way, the horse had rolled down the other stuffed animals and closer towards the middle.

Adora threw her hands up against the glass and gazed down at it eagerly. “Ooo Catra!!! You’re so close!!!”

She tried to ignore her girlfriend’s antics as she slipped her last two tokens into the machine. This was it. If she messed up, she couldn’t try again. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and her grip on the joystick was wavering because of how sweating her hands had become. _Is my heart actually racing because of a fucking claw machine? This is ridiculous…_ Catra looked over at Adora who was still practically jumping up and down at this point. _But so worth it._

She held down the drop button and began to move the claw around with the joystick. She peered around the side of the machine and tiptoed in the front, making sure it was hovered above the horse just right, before releasing the button for the final time. She squatted down to be eyelevel with the plushies again as the claw slowly began its descent. Its metal prongs slid around the horse perfectly before coming to a stop. Catra crossed her fingers as the claw began to raise and thankfully so did the horse… until it was almost to the edge of the drop and slipped from the claw.

“That’s bullshit! I told you these games were fucking rigged!” Catra fumed as she kicked the machine and turned around to sulk. And just as she was about to march out the door, she heard the sound a bell go off behind her and an automated voice cheer ‘winner.’ As she turned around, she saw Adora kneeling on the floor, shoulder deep into the prize claim bin.

“Aaaaaaa look Catra! You did it!” She said as she held up her rainbow horse proudly in the air.

“Huh, I guess I did.” Her kick must’ve sent the plushie tumbling over the edge. Was that cheating? Not really… and to be honest she would’ve broken into that claw machine to get that horse for Adora because the look on her face right now was priceless.

“Ooooo look at him! He’s precious… my precious son.” Adora said as she hugged the plushie tight to her chest.

“Your son?”

“Oh, sorry. Our son.” She corrected herself.

Catra raised her brows. “No! That’s not what I meant.”

“Too late, he is our son now.”

“Fine. What is out son’s name?”

“Don’t make fun of me?”

“No promises.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Swifty.”

“… After the Bright Moon mascot?”

“Mmhmm.” She said as she further snuggled into the plushie.

Catra chuckled. “Okay, dork.”

They spent the rest of their day walking up and down the boardwalk, stopping at a few of the shops along the way and just thoroughly enjoying the company of one another. Catra was having a really nice time, and by the constant smile Adora was wearing on her face, she would say her girlfriend was having a good time too. She kept Swifty tuck underneath her arm and held Catra’s hand with the other as they reached the end of the boardwalk and before they knew it, the sun was starting to go down and the crowds were beginning to thin out again.

On their way back to Adora’s car, they had decided to stop for one more boardwalk delicacy, a super fluffy funnel cake, and after they got their sweet treat, they sat down on a bench facing the water to shared it. Catra sat near the arm of the bench and laid her arm across the back so Adora could lean into her. They put their bags on the ground near their feet and Adora propped the alicorn up on the bench next to her while the funnel cake rested on top of her crossed legs.

“This was nice.” Adora said before she tore a piece of funnel cake off and popped it her mouth.

“I’m glad you appreciated coming back here with me.”

“I did.” She responded through a mouthful of food. “Just have to think of a way to out do you next year.”

She chuckled. “This isn’t a competition.” Catra said as she tore a piece of funnel cake off for herself. The fingers on her right hand instantly becoming covered in powdered sugar.

“Isn’t though?”

 _I guess everything is kind of a competition with us…_ “It shouldn’t be because I’ll like any place you take me.”

“What if I take you back to that nasty waterpark that we caught norovirus at when we were fifteen?”

Catra cringed. “Okay… maybe not that.”

Adora laughed. “I was just kidding. That place was straight up filthy… I can’t believe my dad actually took us there.”

“I swear he never thought things through fully…” She laughed. “How about I’ll like anything place you take me where we made good memories at.”

“Deal.”

They finished up the rest of their funnel cake and remained seated on the bench, listening to the dwindling crowd behind them and the crashing waves in front of them, as the sun slowly started to descend quicker towards the horizon. Adora had leaned herself so far up against Catra that she was practically sitting in her lap, not that she minded, but she did mind the occasional chill she felt run through her girlfriend’s body.

“Are you cold?” Catra asked. She sat leaned away from the bench slightly to get a better look at her face.

“Yeah, a little bit…”

 _Hmm… I still need to get the ring and I could grab our jackets while I’m there too. That should keep both of us toasty._ “We still have the jackets in the car.”

“Oh, you’re right! Let’s go get them!” Adora cheered before she moved to get off the bench.

Catra placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her where she was as she stood from the bench. “Nonono… I can go get them by myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” She responded a little too enthusiastically. “I mean… you said you were feeling a little worn out from all the walking earlier… wouldn’t want my sweet _sweet_ girlfriend getting any more tired, now would I?”

Adora rolled her eyes and smiled as she settled back down on the bench. “Wow, what a gentleman you are.”

“Just doing what I do best.” She said with a wink and collected the few bags they had, along with Swifty, before she stood back up. “I’ll be right back.”

“I will be awaiting your return, my chivalrous knight.”

“Now, you’re just over doing it.” Catra said as she started backing away.

“I’m over doing it?!”

“Yep!” She responded as she turned around fully and began her short walk back to the car.

She felt the bags brush against her legs, and Swifty’s soft fur rubbed against her bare side, as she picked up her pace. Catra wanted to be back to her girlfriend asap because she didn’t want to keep her waiting for one, but also because the sun was quickly going down and she wanted to pop the question before it was dark out.

She practically ran across the parking lot when the car came into view and she quickly unlocked it. She tossed the bags in the trunk and strapped Swifty into the back seat before she returned to the trunk and slipped her gray cropped sweatshirt on over her head before she grabbed Adora’s green bomber jacket. Catra then closed the trunk and moved to the passenger side of the car again. Even during that small transition, she felt her heartrate pick up and the panic start to set in.

 _Okay, no big deal… you’re just about to propose to your girlfriend… Adora… someone that you’ve known your whole life, a person that you love with all your heart… but if she says no you might actually die. It’s okay, everything is cool…_ Catra thought. She opened the passenger door and unlocked the glovebox and grabbed the small jewelry box that held the ring. She cracked it open and suddenly reality hit her hard. _Oh, god… who am I kidding! I’m totally going to fuck this up somehow. And now my head is blanking… I had a whole speech planned out and everything! WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?!_

She closed the box and shoved the it into her bra. _Ugh. This is so uncomfortable…_ But, it’s not like she could put it in the pocket of her skinny jeans, because the protrusion would be obvious, but the loose fit of her cropped sweatshirt obscured anything that she might be hiding.

Catra took a moment to compose herself. “Alright, here goes nothing…” She mumbled under hear breath as she began the trek back to where Adora is still waiting for her.

* * *

Adora enjoyed the sound of calm ocean waves crashing onto the shore as she watched a couple of kids play frisbee in front of her. She was still chilly, which was weird since she was usually her own personal space heater, but there was just something about this day that gave her shivers. Maybe it was just all the excitement of being back in this place again… or maybe it had to do with her girlfriend being slightly off all day. Yes, she was being very positive and kind… but that was extremely out of character for someone who typically had at least one thing to complain about.

 _Why did she insist on getting our jackets from the car by herself?_ Adora thought as she moped on the bench alone. She occasionally swung her feet back and forth underneath of her, but that only did so much to entertain herself and she was beginning to feel antsy already and Catra hadn’t even been gone for ten minutes.

 _What’s taking her so long? The car is literally right around the corner and all she had to do was grab our jackets… maybe I should go check on her…_ She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard the familiar footsteps approaching from behind her.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra cooed right next to her ear, which caused Adora to jolt from her relaxed position on the bench.

“Jesus Christ, Catra!”

She laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.”

“Yeah, yeah… whatever. I’m freezing! Just give me the jacket please.” She said as she took the bomber from Catra’s grip and slipped it on over her shoulders. _Ahh… much better…_ The bomber jacket felt like a warm embrace to her chilled skin.

“Is there anything else you want to see before we leave?”

“Actually, yes. I know it’s going to sound weird… but can visit _our_ spot?”

They had accidently discovered this spot when they were kids and had somehow managed to sneak away from their parents one day. It was an absolutely beautiful secluded location and Adora just wanted to see it one more time. They might as well while they’re here, right?

“You mean that place by the pier that no one else knows about?” Catra said through a smile.

Adora smiled too. Glad that her girlfriend remembered what she was talking about. “Yes, that one.”

“Okay, let’s go!”

And so, they walked further up the boardwalk, past the lot where Adora’s car was, and towards the bottom of the pier. They slip past a broken-down fence near the top of the sand dunes and continued their walk through the beach grass before it starts to thin out a little and the ocean becomes visible again.

Adora spots it and she is instantly stuck by the realization that they haven’t even touched the water yet. They had been so caught up with their boardwalk activities that it had completely slipped both of their minds. But now that she had remembered, Adora wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

“Come on! Let’s just go dip our toes in the water! It shouldn’t be _that_ cold still.” She said before she slipped out of her shoes, Catra did too, and left them near the crest of the dunes before she ran down the hill and towards the water. Her girlfriend trailed behind next to her.

She hesitantly approached the water and stuck a foot in. The murky water lapped at her skin, but it wasn’t as cold as she expected. Definitely not warm enough to go swimming in, but not bad for taking a stroll in. She wiggled her toes and watched as her feet slowly sunk into the sand, thoroughly enjoying the feeling on her skin.

“See it’s not that bad, right?” Adora teased, but when she didn’t get a snarky response in return, she became confused. “Catra?” She called out and looked to her right where her girlfriend had previously been, but she was no longer there.

And that’s when she turned around.

What she saw before her now, caused her to freeze right in her tracks. Catra was down on one knee as she looked up at her like she was the best thing in the world with a. She locked eyes with her ever captivating mismatched gaze instantly. Adora gasped and her hands immediately flew up to cover her now agape mouth.

“Adora Marlena Grayskull…” Catra paused to steady herself, but with every syllable of her name, Adora felt her heart melt a little bit more as realization began to set in. _Oh, my god is this actually happening? This is happening… THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!!!_ She could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes already.

“I knew I loved you far before we even knew what love was.” Catra continued. “You are my best friend, my princess, my world, my everything…” She paused again as Adora let out a choked sob. “I love absolutely everything about you and I just can’t get enough of your laugh, your smile, your kindness… not to mention that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known… inside and out.” She could tell that Catra was beginning to tear up now too. “And on this day, two years ago, you gave me a ring and said it was a promise for the future… and now I want you to be my future wife.” She flashed a bright smile. “Adora, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She cried, but she couldn’t get that one word out of her mouth fast enough.

Catra took the ring out of the box and Adora shakily offered her left hand. Catra gently caressed it, and Adora could tell that she was nervous by how much her hand trembled in hers too. And as the ring was gently slipped onto her finger, she reached out her right hand to wipe the happy tears that now ran down Catra’s face.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked in a small voice as she smiled down at her, now cupping the left side of her face.

“More than okay.” Catra replied with the same bright smile that still had not left her face.

She adjusted the ring on her finger, making sure that it fit just right, and when Catra stood up from her kneeling position in the sand, Adora immediately pounced on her, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. The momentum sent them in to a pseudo twirl, and Adora could have sworn that her feet lifted off the ground for a second, but her girlfriend… no, her fiancée was able to maintain her footing and planted them solidly back on to the ground as Adora continued to pepper her lips with kisses.

“I can’t… believe… we’re engaged.” Adora said in between kisses before she pulled away and leaned her forehead against Catra’s, not once letting the grip around her shoulders loosen. “You’re my fiancée now… You will be mine.”

“And you are mine now too. Forever and for always.” Catra said as she looked into her eyes.

They stood in their embrace for a few moments until the setting sun made them separate. There was no lighting down by where they had snuck off to, the quickly disappearing sunlight was a cause for concern. The newly engaged couple wanted to get back to their car safely after all. So, after dusting off their feet and slipping their shoes back on, they made their way back up the sand dunes and to the brightly lit boardwalk.

Adora couldn’t stop playing with the ring on her finger. The sensation was new, but she would get used to it quickly. It was only now, in the artificial light of the boardwalk, that she had realized that she hadn’t even paid that much attention to what the ring looked like. Not like she would care. Catra could have gotten her a fifty-cent plastic ring from a prize box and she would be content with that because she wasn’t really a materialistic person, and all that mattered to her was that she would be spending the rest of her life with the woman next to her.

But when she finally caught glimpse of the ring on her finger, she was taken aback. Not in a million years was she expecting _this_ ring. But now that she thought about it… it all made sense. The location, Catra’s too cool behavior, the memories. Everything was tied directly to this ring, but it didn’t explain how it came into Catra’s possession though.

“When did you get this?” Adora asked as she looked at the ring on her left hand and walked alongside Catra.

“Well, remember last month when you uh… caught me sneaking around?

 _How could I forget that? I thought you were cheating on me…“_ Yeah?”

“Well, I actually went up to your house to get it.” She looked away shyly.

“You, what?!”

“That’s why I made you late that day, because I had to buy myself more time to drive almost four hours each way and make it back in time. Also, Glimmer, Bow and Adam all know about this too.”

Adora thought for a moment. Her friends had been acting differently whenever they had a chance to hang out together, and well, her brother was his normal weird self whenever she was able to talk to him on the phone. Now that she thought about it… almost all of the people close to her had been acting strangely for the past couple of months. “Wow, this is actually making a lot of sense now…”

“Yeah. Now you understand why I couldn’t exactly tell you what I was doing, I wanted it to be a surprise. Sorry, that I was stressing you out so much. I hope that this makes up for it.” Catra said softly.

Adora wrapped her right arm around Catra’s waist to pull her closer so that she was flush against her side while they walked. “Well, I definitely did not expect that, so I think you did a pretty good job. Better than good actually. Excellent even. I don’t know… I’m just extremely happy.”

Catra leaned her head against her shoulder. “As am I, love. As am I.”

They only separated when they reached the car but once inside, they still tried to stay as close as possible with Catra taking Adora’s left hand into her lap this time. Adora felt Catra play with the ring on her hand after she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe it was to help ground both of them back to reality, because this still felt like a dream that Adora never wanted to wake up from. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wake up from this dream because it was her new reality and she was beyond elated.

Catra was going to be her future wife and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we crying yet?? I hope I at least made you guys feel something with Catra’s heart filled proposal and that you enjoyed reading the rest of their little date. Sorry again for the wait on this update, but I think this made up for it! Or so I hope! 🥰
> 
> Update: May 10, 2020
> 
> Next Chapter: Catra and Adora throw Randy a 50th birthday party to disguise their actual plans of revealing their engagement to both of their families.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/) for updates and other SPOP related stuff lol


	4. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two weeks since Catra proposed to Adora and they have been devising a plan on how to tell their families ever since. They decide that using Randy’s fiftieth birthday party as a rouse would be the best way to bring everyone together and make their engagement announcement privately. They're both praying that their families will take the news well...it's not like they should have anything to worry about, right?
> 
> Timeline: June
> 
> Visual References: [Catra's Outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/237705686570318359/), [Adora's Outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZmx43KlUHJEmGPzKEYMMienTzIqn7zBZu5KLtSuUv5tgCTxmcoqe8c/)  
> Audio Reference: [Bidi Bidi Bom Bom by Selena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKGbjJarMeA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh…hi? Geez guys I’m so so sorry that this chapter took this long to get out…but here we are now, and I hope you enjoy! I’m just going to take a second to plug a collaboration fic “[Camp Lake Elberon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621974/chapters/56690311)” that I’ve been working on with @[fruits-andpeachies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsandpeachies/pseuds/fruitsandpeachies) too! Go check it out if you're interested!

It was nine o’clock in the morning and Adora’s parents would be here in four hours… and Catra’s family would probably be here even earlier given that they were the type of people to always show up no less than thirty minutes early to any event that they were invited to. _But that was okay. Everything was good. Totally fine…_ At least that’s what Adora kept telling herself as she furiously mixed together a bowl of buttercream frosting in front of her. It was one of the few things she actually knew how to make well, and it was something that would pair perfectly to Catra’s homemade cakes she had made last night.

Why they had decided to make a cake instead of ordering one from the grocery store or bakery was looking like a bigger mistake the longer she whipped the frosting, and the more she glanced at the three unfinished round cakes in front of her. How in the world was she supposed to frost and decorate a six-layer cake in less than four hours? She huffed as she set her hand mixer down and stuck a finger in the frosting, brought it up to her mouth and tasted it. She let the sweet mixture linger on her tongue for a few moments as she contemplated.

 _Hmmm… needs more salt._ She decided, and just as she was about to turn around to reach for the aforementioned ingredient, she caught glimpse of her fiancée exiting their bedroom… in nothing but a towel. Her curls were wet and weighed down from the shower she had just gotten out of and her skin shined from the copious amount of lotion that she had just applied. She looked like a bronzed goddess that had just stepped foot out of the sea.

 _Why does she always do this to me?_ Adora wanted to scream. _I do NOT need this kind of distraction right now, but…_ She licked her lips as her eyes followed the curves of her body, lingering ever so slightly on her collarbone, where water still beaded there, then across the concealing towels, and down to her shimmering toned legs. _Jesus, I need to get a hold of myself._

She followed Catra’s movements as she walked over to the counter, propped herself up by the elbows on its surface and looked up at her with those _sweet_ mismatched eyes of hers. Every feature of her face seemed to be enhanced somehow. From the way her freckles popped, to the slight upward curve of her lips that drove Adora insane… She chalked it up to the fact that Catra had just gotten out of the shower, not that she was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen regardless of what she was, or in this case, wasn’t wearing because she couldn’t focus on that right now.

But the smell of her tropical coconut body spray that hit her next was something impossible to ignore. She could look away from Catra and attempt to focus on the task at hand, but the alluring smell that was constantly filling her nose was not helping her current state at all. Especially considering that the only thing Adora wanted to do was get lost in that scent forever with their arms wrapped around each other and body pressed together… Adora sighed and looked back of the bowl in front of her. Right, she had a task to complete…

She continued to lazily mix the additional salt into the frosting, with the occasional glance at her fiancée, while she waited for her to say something. But apparently, Catra was content just standing there and giving her this ‘innocent’ look that was really starting to piss her off for no reason. The look was a mix between adoration, playfulness, and some serious temptation, but Adora really didn’t want to address that… even though that was the only thing on her mind now.

 _She’s so infuriating!_ She mentally shouted. _Ugh! With her perfect face. Her irresistible perfume. Her lack of clothes… this ‘look’ she’s giving me… Thinking she can just waltz over here like that and not do anything but stare at me???_

She had had enough of this staring contest.

“What do you want Catra?” Adora grumbled. “And why aren’t your dressed yet?”

He eyes widened briefly before they returned to normal. “Woah…well, good morning to you too love.”

She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. “Cut the crap. I know what you’re trying to do.”

“What? I’m not allowed to _stand_ here?” She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster while she continued to feign innocence.

“No, you’re not allowed to distract me by standing here. I need to finish this cake.”

“Sounds like a _you_ problem… but I’m sorry you can’t control yourself.” She responded as she stuck a finger in the bowl of frosting and brought it to her lips. Adora stood frozen as she watched Catra drag the flat of her tongue along the length of her finger, before sticking the entire digit in her mouth and then released it with an audible pop… all completely unnecessary… _with_ direct eye contact.

Adora narrowed her eyes. “I will literally whack you with this spoon right now.”

Catra raised a brow and smirked. “Is that a threat or an offer?”

She removed the spoon from the bowl and raised it in the air as a warning.

“Okay, okay! I’ll get dressed.” She stood up fully and threw up her arms in defeat.

“You better.” Adora responded as her fiancée began to walk back over to the bedroom.

Catra turned around halfway with a hopeful smile. “Unless…”

She pointed the spoon at her. “Go.”

“You’re no fun this morning…”

Adora continued to watch her as she walked towards the bedroom with sagged shoulders, but before disappearing completely, she dropped her towel and stuck out her tongue and wiggled her body in a mischievous manner. Which was one hundred percent done on purpose. Because of course it was. It was Catra. Especially since she had to have known that Adora wouldn’t miss that brief glimpse of she got of her body, which was just enough to leave her wanting more of something that they both would have to wait for.

 _What am I going to do with her…?_ She shook her head affectionately and finally returned her full attention back to the frosting in front of her.

After tasting the frosting one more time and deciding that it was just right, she set the bowl aside and pulled one of the round cakes towards her. Luckily, Catra was an excellent baker and prepped her pans well with cooking spray and parchment paper, which made them easily slip out when Adora flipped the pan upside down. She did the same to the other two cakes and easily sliced them all in half before placing the base of one on a large plate. She piped a ring of frosting around the edge of the cake before filling the middle with a raspberry puree that Catra had also made last night.

As she continued to layer, fill and frost the cake her mind naturally wondered to that moment on the beach just over two weeks ago. Looking back on things, she should’ve seen it coming… but Catra was always a wildcard, so she honestly never knew what to expect. And that was just one of the many things she loved, and she’ll admit…sometimes loathed, about her. But everything from her weird behavior to her random questions about their future… it all made sense now… but thank goodness she didn’t have to deal with that anymore. She didn’t know how much her heart could handle.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand and felt her chest warm, like it did every time she looked at it, and a small smile crept onto her face. It was an indescribable feeling she didn’t think she could ever get over and she didn’t think she ever want to get over it in the first place.

“What are you so smiley about all the sudden?” Catra asked as she emerged from the bedroom now fully dressed. She was wearing a pair of high-rise rolled shorts and a loose stripped button down, tied at the waist, that left a small part of her stomach still exposed. Adora also noticed her dark maroon lipstick that adorned her usually bare lips, but perfectly accompanied her always perfect daily cat-eye and overall glow.

“Oh, just the usual… like remembering you’re my fiancée and stuff.” She smiled.

“You’re such a dork.” She smiled back and Adora rolled her eyes.

“Hm. Wait until you get your ring. Then you’ll be all smiley too…”

“I already told, you that you don’t _have_ to get me a ring.” Catra said with a wave of her hand and Adora stared at her blankly. “Okay, fine, since that’s obviously going to happen anyway…I _can’t_ wait to be smiling like an idiot too.”

Adora grinned and shook her head lovingly. “Wow, you’re _so_ kind…”

“Always the kindest.” She said with a wink. “You know I can’t help pointing out all of your quirks and teasing you about them…because you’re _the_ ultimate nerd.”

She faked a gasp and brought her hand to her chest. “I can’t believe this is how you treat your fiancée! By insulting her with rude names and insistently mocking her! It’s a shame I tell you!”

“Eh, she puts up with it with it because she loves me.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

“I am lucky.” Catra walked over to join Adora, wrapped her arm around her waist, leaned her head against her shoulder and looked down at the half-finished cake. “Anyway, how’s this coming along?”

“Oh! Almost done actually! The filling you made works really well with this frosting. I think my dad will like, especially considering that raspberry and vanilla are one of his favorite flavor combos.”

Catra removed her head from Adora’s shoulder to look at her. “You mean _my_ future father-in-law? Ha. Maybe I’ll finally have an actual dad.” She let out a small sad laugh.

Adora tensed briefly and clenched her jaw. “I mean yeah… I just didn’t want to bring it up because… of that…” She said in a nervous tone while she glanced between the cake and Catra. Her other half’s expressionless face was definitely not helping her anxious state at all.

Catra’s dad wasn’t something that was brought up often, so now that this was being directly addressed by her and really out of nowhere, Adora didn’t know how to approach this conversation. She wasn’t entirely sure that she even knew the whole story. All she did know was that he left Catra’s mom when she was young, lingering around for the first few years of her life, before disappearing forever never to be heard from again. Catra had tried searching for him during high school, behind her mother’s back, for a chance to reconnect, but to no avail.

“Adora, Randy has been more of a father figure to me than _he_ ever has been… It’s fine, really.”

She set down the piping bag she was holding and turned to fully face her fiancée. “You sure?”

Catra hesitated for a moment and looked away from Adora’s burning gaze. “Yeah, I’m sure…” She said before looking back up at her.

Adora simply stared back at her for a few seconds. She obviously knew that Catra wasn’t _fine_ with what they were talking about, she wasn’t stupid, and Catra was probably the most uncomfortable she had looked in a while if her rigid posture was anything to go by… but she knew better than to press her on about the subject.

“Alright if you say so… but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here, okay?” After a moment of silence Adora brought her hand to cup Catra’s cheek to gain her attention fully and repeated herself. “Okay?” She asked in a softer tone as she thumbed over her skin soothingly before she leaned in a placed a kiss on Catra’s right cheek. But before Adora could pull away completely Catra leaned in towards her and easily captured her lips in a sweet kiss that Adora had wished lasted way longer than it had.

“Yeah, okay. Thank you.” Catra said sincerely, before she looked down at her lips and giggled. “That’s not a bad color on you.”

Adora brought her hand to her lips and rubbed before looking down at the color now staining her fingers. “Aw, man…”

Catra giggled again as she brought her own fingers to Adora’s lips to wipe the excess color away. “See, good as new.”

“Thanks.” Then a realization struck her. “Wait… does that mean no more kisses for the rest of the day?” She pouted.

“I guess? Unless you want to get lipstick on your face again.” She smirked.

“Yeah, hard pass on that, but…” She looked down at Catra’s lips again. “It’ll probably happen anyway.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Okay, silly.” Catra grabbed her chin, squishing her cheeks in the process, to help direct Adora’s focus back to her eyes. “I came back over here after getting dressed to help you with stuff, not for you to stare at me all day.” She smiled again. “What do you need help with?” She dropped her hands.

Adora thought for a moment. “Hmmm… if you want to start putting together appetizers that would be great!”

“Yeah, sure. That should be easy enough.” Catra agreed and walked over to the fridge to take out items to assemble some quick and easy appetizers.

They had agreed a couple days ago that they would keep their appetizer selection relatively simple because they knew that Catra’s family would definitely be bringing a various array of foods, Adam would most likely show up with drinks and Adora’s parents would bring finger sandwiches like they always did. They also knew better not to try and make any overly complicated foods because they knew that their families would judge the quality of what they put out. That’s part of the reason Adora was so caught up in making this cake as perfect as possible!

She put the last layer on top of the cake upside down, so that it would have a flat top, and began thoroughly frosting the cake to give it a solid crumb coat. While she was doing that, Catra was steadily making progress putting together her bacon wrapper jalapeño poppers before she moved on to fixing the chicken wings, the dredged and flour having been prepared last night too, as the fryer oil continued to heat up. 

“You don’t think we’ll catch too much flack over these apps, do you?” Adora ask as continued to frost the sides of the cake.

“Phst. Everything we cook is always _wrong_ according to our families. You know this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Ugh, especially Adam since he basically thinks he’s a pro five-star chef now that he’s done with culinary school and his apprenticeship.”

“I still can’t believe that’s what he ended up going to school for.” Catra interjected as she dredged another chicken wing.

“I know! He changed his major like five times before dropping out before the first semester even begun and decided to go to Rosewood last minute.”

“Yeah… but oh my god, can you imagine if he did end up going to Bright Moon with us though? What a disaster that would’ve been.” She laughed.

“Don’t even get me started!” Adora gestured her hands outwards. “My parents probably would’ve made him stay with me, or us, if you didn’t just straight up leave by that point…which I totally would’ve understood by the way…but then I would’ve been extremely lonely…and sad…and without you there to ground me, I probably would’ve killed him by the end of freshman year. Gone to prison for realsies. And never gotten to see you ever again! Or my parents… but you’re you and they’re…well, them…” She trailed off.

Catra stared at her with wide eyes. “Adora.”

“Hm?”

“First of all, calm the fuck down.” She looked at her with earnest eyes as she waited for Adora to take a breath before continuing. “And secondly there’s no way in hell I would’ve left you alone with Adam.” She smirked. “You wanna know why?”

She raised a brow at Catra’s sudden playfulness. “Why?”

“Because then you would’ve been forced to share a room with me in our apartment…and we would’ve been that much _closer_ …” She bit her lip. “Maybe you would’ve realized a good thing when you saw it sooner.”

“Why do you always have to bring that up?”

“Cause it still shocks me that you didn’t know that I had a thing for you! I mean apparently it was obvious to everyone else, they point it out enough that’s for sure, but for god’s sake even Adam brought up that I used to sneak into your room during high school and…other things…when I broke into your house two months ago.”

“Yeah…that used to be nice…late nights in my room were the best…” She smiled at the memory before something else struck her. “Wait…other things?”

Catra pursed her lips. “Did I say that?”

“You did.”

“Oh.”

“So?” Adora quirked a brow. “What other _things_ are you talking about?”

She looked away. “Uh…”

“Catra? I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other anymore…”

She sighed and scrunched up her nose. “Okay, so remember how I used to come to every single on of your lacrosse games and practices to cheer you on and then we would go back to your house afterwards?

“Okay…?”

“Then you used to let me stay in you room while you changed…”

“Uh huh.”

She looked away and dropped her voice. “…And you told me to keep my eyes closed?”

“Yeah?” She furrowed her brows in concentration before her eyes widened at the thought of what her fiancée was insinuating. “…oh…Oh! Catra!” She slapped her playfully against the arm with her free hand as the realization struck her and her face started to flush. “You’re so naughty! Oh my god!” She let out a small scream.

“Sorry! Sorry! I swear I never saw anything other than you in your underwear!” She laughed as she held up her hands to ‘defend’ herself from Adora’s ‘attack.’

“I can’t believe you did that! And seriously, how naïve was I?” She facepalmed. “I should’ve known!” She looked back over at Catra who had an amused smile on her face which Adora quickly mirrored. “But honestly, looking back on it… I guess that doesn’t surprise me now that I know how much of a voyeur you are now.”

Catra’s smile was swiftly dropped and replaced with confusion. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“Adora, you’re one to talk.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What?!”

“Come on love…” She bit her lip. “We both know how much you like to watch me, especially while we’re-”

Adora knew exactly where she was going with that train of thought and a light blush on her cheeks began to darken. “Can we please not talk about sex…” She checked the clock on the microwave. “…When our families are going to be here in like two hours?”

“You’re the one who just brought it up!”

“No, _you’re_ the one who started all of this, when you walked out here in _that_ towel lookin’ like a model that just stepped out of the sexiest lotion advertisement that I’ve ever seen!”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?”

“This isn’t _about_ anything!”

“Whatever you say Adora…guess that means you’ll pass on having a little fun tonight.” She shrugged her shoulders and went back to prepping the food in front of her.

“NO!” She shouted and Catra immediately looked back up at her with a smirk. Adora cleared her throat and lowered her voice. “I mean…I’ll gladly take you up on that offer if it still stands after the chaos of the day babe.” She attempted to say casually, but it came off more desperate than she wanted it to.

“Deal.” She agreed with a wink.

Adora smiled and returned her focus to the cake still in front of her. She smoothed out her last section, just as Catra was beginning to drop her chicken wings into the oil for frying on the stove, and then walked over to the fridge and set the cake on the bottom shelf to set. While there, she grabbed so veggies and premade dip to fix up after she changed out of her pajamas.

“Alright, so while you’re doing that… I’m gonna go change.” She began to untie the apron’s bow on her stomach.

“You mean, you don’t want to wear your pjs to your father’s birthday party?” Catra joked.

Adora cringed. “Yeah, no… You know how they are about stuff like that… They would say something immediately.”

“Oh, you mean something like this, ‘Adora Marlena Grayskull…’” Catra humorously impersonated Lena’s stern voice. “When you go outside you must look presentable for every aspect of daily life, people are going to see you and judge you based on your appearance even if you’re inside your very own house… So, go on now! Tidy up!”

Adora recoiled. “Please, never do that again.” She said with a shiver as she rubbed uncomfortable goosebumps off her forearms.

Catra belly laughed. “Too real?”

“Too real. Like, I’m legit getting flashbacks…”

“Ugh, I’m sorry…” She wiped a tear from her eye sustained from laughing so hard. “Your mom can just be _a lot_ sometimes… it’s too good to pass up making fun of her.”

“I’m glad you find entertainment in not only mocking myself, but also my whole family.” Adora chuckled.

“What can I say? You all just have this quality about you that’s great for impromptu comic relief.”

“Yeah, yeah… but you know what’s really funny?”

“What?”

“The fact that Lena will become your official mother-in-law once we get married.”

“Oh god…”

“Kay, I’m gonna go get dressed now byeeeee.”

Adora quickly discarded her apron onto the island and made a beeline straight towards their bedroom. Once there she stripped herself of her pajamas, put on a bra, and began looking through their joint walk-in closet for something to wear. She already knew that she should probably dress up a little from her typical jeans or leggings with a t-shirt kind of style and go with something a little more “presentable,” as her mother would say, for today’s occasion.

She began looking through the closet, quickly passing over clothes that were a little too formal or too casual… Adora even thought about wearing a dress today, but that would definitely be a red flag that something was up, since she only wore dresses on special occasions… and today was special, but her family wasn’t supposed to pick up on that right away . She really didn’t know why she was struggling so much. Was it her nerves? Probably. It’s always her nerves.

Because she didn’t have any other inspiration to go off of, her mind wandered straight back to Catra like it always does (even though it seemed to be happening way more than usual today for some reason…) She thought about her fiancée’s outfit and what she could wear that might complement each other together.

 _Hmmm… Catra is wearing shorts and stripes… maybe I can do the same? It might be kind of cute to match especially since we are making our engagement announcement today too…_ Adora pondered as she continued to sort through the racks and drawers in front of her until she stumbled upon the pair of stripped shorts she was looking for. _I just can’t let her think I wanted to match on purpose…_

She pulled a white t-shirt over her head before slipping into the pair of shorts she had just picked out and tucked her shirt into them once they were fully on. After tying the matching fabric belt around her waist and letting down her hair with a brief finger comb, she was ready to go!

Adora stepped out of their walk in closet and was met with the sound of strumming guitars and loud trumpets. She had been so caught up in her clothing dilemma that she hadn’t even noticed that Catra had put on music, most likely to make cooking up and concocting appetizers easier and more entertaining but as Catra’s beautiful voice began to accompany those lyrics Adora found herself smiling again. God, she was so in love with this woman.

* * *

While Adora was getting ready in their bedroom, Catra was left to her own devices and decided to put on some music to make the time go by faster. It’s not like her fiancée would take a long time to get ready or anything like that… she just wanted something to occupying herself with as she fried the chicken wings in front of her and closely monitor the jalapeño poppers in the oven. So just after she dropped in a new batch of chicken wings, she scrolled through the playlists on her phone and selected the first one that seemed to fit her overall vibe for today.

Maybe it was the fact that her mamá and abuela were coming over, or perhaps it was even because of what she was wearing that she selected this playlist. Whatever is was, as soon as she heard that first “hey, yeah” and the opening trumpets and guitar, she was taken right back to memories of cooking with her family and early mornings.

_Bidi bidi bom bom_

_Bidi bidi bom bom_

_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

Literally any Selena song was a household staple during her childhood, and she couldn’t help but dance along. It was almost like the rhythm and beat were contagious somehow! Anyway, she was fervently swaying her body and rolling her hips when she heard the sound of the bedroom door creak open, which for some reason wasn’t accompanied by footsteps afterwards. Catra smiled at the idea of Adora watching her from less than twenty feet away as she pulled the jalapeño poppers out of the over and sang once more.

_Cada vez (Every time)_

_Cada vez que lo veo pasar (Every time I see him pass by)_

_Mi corazón se enloquece (My heart goes crazy)_

_Y me empieza a palpitar (And it starts to beat)_

If she wasn’t already one hundred percent positive that her fiancée was staring at her before she definitely was now. At this point she could practically feel Adora’s eyes boring into her back. Catra was still humored that she would rather watch from afar, but after their conversation thirty minutes ago, she really wasn’t surprised anymore, nor did she care. She just wished that Adora would at least walk over to be at her side. But if she wasn’t going to do that on her own, Catra was surely going to call her out on it.

“You might as well come out here Adora. I know you’re watching!” She shouted over the music.

The door squeaked open a little further as Catra continued to sing.

_Y se emociona (y se emociona) (And it gets excited)_

_Ya no razóna (It doesn’t reason anymore)_

_No lo puedo controlar (I can’t control it)_

She listened to the heavy footsteps of her approaching fiancée before they came to a stop to her right. Only then did she directly acknowledge Adora with a brief glance and a wink. And oh, she must’ve have been enjoying the show, because there was a beautiful blush powdered across her cheeks and her eyes sparkled with wonder.

Catra smiled as she pulled the last chicken wing out of the oil (she would have to sauce those later) before she grabbed onto Adora’s hands and brought her in for a simple two step kind of dance. Well, it should have been simple, but her fiancée’s everlasting lack of coordinator made things a little awkward before they got into somewhat of a mismatched rhythm.

_Y se emociona (y se emociona) (And it gets excited)_

_Ya no razóna (It doesn’t reason anymore)_

_Y me empieza a cantar (and it starts to sing to me)_

_Me canta así, así (It sings to me like this, like this)_

Adora definitely was not fluent in Spanish, but she sure as hell knew the chorus to this song, she has heard it a countless number of times before. So when the time came to sing the chorus one last time, Catra made sure to give her an encouraging look that she hope read something like ‘come on, you better sing too’ before she began to sing her heart out. And luckily, Adora must’ve read her loud and clear because she smiled back and began to sing too.

_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

When the song was finally over, they were both smiling and breathing heavily. Catra let go of Adora’s hands and propped her own on her hips as she took in some deep breaths and watched as her fiancée wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. How they had managed to get this out of breath and semi sweaty from just one song was embarrassing. But to be fair, their dance was somewhat chaotic and way out of rhythm, so they did cut themselves some slack.

“That was fun…” Adora breathed out through a pant.

“It was… but it looks like you still can’t dance princess.” Catra poked her in the cheek. “We’re gonna have to fix that for our wedding.”

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about that yet!”

“Tell me about it… it’s going to take a lot to get you semi coordinated.” She said through a smile while her fiancée narrowed her eyes at her. “What? You know it’s true! You practically have two left feet.” She glanced down to reinforce her point, but it was only then that Catra really paid attention to Adora’s fashion choices for today.

She quirked a brow and smirked. “Also… stripes? Really? Did you want to match or something?” Catra teased.

“Psht. No…” She looked away and scrunched up her face.

“Adora.”

“Catra.” She mimicked.

She narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m not going to play this game today.”

“What game? There is no game…” Catra stared at her blankly for a long while, watching her squirm uncomfortably as she did so, before Adora grunted and gave in. “Fine, I wanted to match, okay?”

“See… that wasn’t so hard! And… well, I guess it would make sense that you got the stripped bottom and I got the top…” Her smirk grew. “Because that’s how this relationship is, isn’t it?”

Catra watched as her fiancée processed the joke, you could practically see the gears turning in her head, but once she finally understood it, a furious blush bloomed on her cheeks and she looked as though she was unable to answer.

“I…that’s not…I don’t…” She stuttered through her words.

Catra giggled and cut off her rambling. “It’s okay, love. No need to be ashamed of your bottomness.”

“Catra!” She looked away and her reddened cheeks got darker.

“Come on, you really can’t deny that!”

“Well, it’s just that…”

“I thought you would be more comfortable talking about this kind of stuff considering that we’ve been fucking for two years…” She shrugged her shoulders. “But I guess not.”

 _She’s way too easy to mess with… and I don’t think that’ll ever get old._ Catra thought as she sat down on one of their barstools at their island counter. Riling up her fiancée by teasing her was one of her many talents after all, so she was going to have as much fun with this as possible.

“Wow… it’s so romantic when put it like that.” She said sarcastically. “You have such a way with words babe. Always so… _eloquent_.”

Catra looked down at her nails and casually picked at them while she feigned uninterest. “Eh, I’m not really the romantic type.”

Adora gave her a comical look of disgust. “Oh, please. That whole proposal, and many other things, would say otherwise.”

“Hmm…” She continued to look at her nails.

“So, you can’t say that you’re not a romantic…” Adora leaned down, resting her elbows on the island counter, in an attempted to get her attention. “Even if it is only for me.”

Catra finally looked back up at her. “Yeah, yeah… I think it’s pretty apparent that you’re special to me. Which means, you get special exceptions.”

Adora smiled and began to walk towards her. “Aw…” She wrapped her arms around Catra’s shoulders and leaned into her back. “I’m special to you…” She then moved closer and started to pepper her right cheek with kisses.

Catra tried to squirm out of the hold, even though she was enjoying every second of this. “Ugh you’re so ridiculous sometimes…” She said through a giggle. All of Adora’s kisses were really starting to eat away at her exterior of nonchalance that she was trying to maintain.

“Yeah, I am.” She kissed her face a few more times. “But you love it.”

 _Yeah, I do… So, so much…_ Catra finally gave in and let herself be held by Adora when a realization struck her. “Hey, I think you figured out a loophole to this whole no kissing thing today.”

Adora pulled away with a slight gasp and looked directly at her. “Oh my god you’re right!”

Catra smiled wide. “Such a dor-”

_Kock. Knock. Knock._

They both looked at the door.

Seconds later they heard, “Mija it’s us!” And then in a quieter voice, “At least I hope this is the right apartment…”

“Well I guess my mom is here…” Catra began to get up from the stool but was quickly shoved back down by Adora.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it! Ah! This is so exciting!” She cheered enthusiastically.

“Hey, wait!” Catra called out and Adora immediately stopped in her tracks to look back at her. “You should probably take the ring off…”

“Oh, right…” She said with a snap that turned into a finger gun.

Catra watched as Adora pulled the ring off her finger and slid it into her pocket before she walked over to the front door and steadied herself by smoothing out her shirt. Once she seemed ready, she twisted the doorknob and barely even opened the door before Catra’s mom barged in.

 _What if this had been the wrong apartment?_ Catra chuckled and then cringed at the thought. _Well, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before… I guess she would just apologize and move on until she found the right one… like usual…_

“Adora! It’s so nice to see you again my love!” Carla cheered as she quickly engulfed her in a bone crushing hug and kissed her cheeks as a greeting.

“It’s good to see you too…” Adora looked as if she couldn’t breathe. “You too Celia.” She grunted with an outstretched hand and Celia quickly joined the hug which lasted a few more seconds before the trio separated.

“And where is my daughter?” She asked in an accusatory tone.

_Geez… already? At least they can’t get enough of Adora…_

Catra stood up from the barstool and peeped around Adora’s shoulder to look at her mom.

Carla narrowed her eyes at her. “What? You don’t even come over here to greet your own familia at the front door, huh? We’re not good enough for you anymore?”

Catra gritted her teeth in order to prevent herself from saying something she would regret. “It’s so good to see you too mamá!” She said as joyful as she could muster while she walked to Adora’s side. “you too abuela. I’ve missed you two _so_ much!”

She then closed the space left between her and Carla with a hug of her own and if she was being honest, she had missed this. The comforting warmth that her mom’s hugs always made her feel at home, even if she was being snippy with her already, she still felt…loved. And yeah sure hugs from Adora carried a lot of the same emotions, but there was just something about being in her mother’s arms… Maybe she would finally understand those feelings if she ever became a mom in the future…

“Mhmm. Maybe you wouldn’t miss us as much if you called or visited once in a while…” She mumbled into her chest before she pulled away to look around the room. “But seriously… why is this the first time we’ve been invited to your apartment?”

_She better not be suspicious already…_

“Well, for one, it’s not that big… and two, we only moved in here like a couple months ago.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me…” She said jokingly. “But either way, this is a beautiful apartment and I’m so proud of you mija.” She stepped forward and squeezed one of her cheeks fondly. “And we still love you… even if you don’t see us as often as we’d like anymore.”

“Mamá!”

“Oh, shush. You know I’m just kidding…” She made eye contact with her again. “Kind of.”

“Ughhhh…” Catra groaned while Adora giggled beside her.

Now that they all had greeted one another, Catra could sense that Adora was feeling a little bit more relaxed by the way her tense shoulders loosened and by the easy smile that continued to linger on her face. It made Catra feel better knowing that her fiancée was somewhat at ease. It also meant that any second now hostess Adora would be making an appearance in about three, two, one…

“Well, feel free to make yourselves at home!” She clapped her hands together. “We have some finger foods over here…. drinks are in the fridge.” Adora gestured to the kitchen. “If you want, we can just hang out in the living room until Adam and my parents get here…” She looked at both of them. “Or you know what? How about you guys go sit down and I’ll just bring you some things? I think that’ll work, yeah?”

 _She so frantic when she’s in hostess mode… but it is really cute…_ She smiled.

Carla gave her a calming pat on the arm before moving into the living room. “Thank you Adora.”

Catra gave her fiancée one last glance over her shoulder to see her already setting out three plate and cups along the island. She smiled and then followed behind Celia to where Carla was already settled on the couch. Catra sat on the far left, with her mom in the middle and her abuela on the far right. Plenty of room for the three of them, and enough if Adora wanted to join them too.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, with nothing but the quiet sound of the tv and Adora’s movements in the kitchen filling the room. But Catra knew that her family wouldn’t keep quiet for long, especially her mom who was known to be a gossip. So it was natural when they found themselves speaking in Spanish, talking about simpler things like the weather, traffic, the usual small talk you have to catch up, before they moved on to talking about Catra’s more personal aspects of her life, like her job and relationship…

 _“Any new clients lately for your graphic design stuff or any leads for your art?”_ She asked casually. _“And how are things with your girlfriend’s work too?”_

 _“Yeah, I’ve had a few clients lately, nothing that big yet, but work is steady and I’m grateful for that.”_ She answered truthfully. _“And things for Adora are looking pretty good too. She told me that her supervisor is extremely impressed by her skill and her way with kids. All of her patients seem to love her, and she even told me about this little girl she’s been rehabbing with the same type of ACL injury she had in high school. We all remember how bad that was… so now just imagine it for a girl less than half her age when it happened going through the same thing…”_

 _“Goodness…that is really unfortunate, but I hope she has a good friend to take care of her like you did for Adora.”_ Carla bumped her leg.

 _“She tells me that she reminds her of me when I was younger.”_ She smiled. _“So yeah, I’m sure that girl has a best friend of her own too.”_

_“Right…but the real question here is when am I getting grandchildren?”_

_“Mom!”_

_“What?! You literally just said that she was great with kids3?!”_

_“That doesn’t mean we’re having one tomorrow??”_

_“Soon then?”_

_“No!”_

_“Hm…”_ She knew her mom was planning something just by the look on her face. _“So, Catra… How’s everything in your relationship anyway…”_

And to be fair she should have seen this question coming. See the thing is, being a couple’s therapist, it is Carla’s literal job to ask these questions to people. But you would think her very own daughter would be excluded from these things but apparently not…

Catra just stared back at her blankly hoping that if she didn’t answer she would leave the subject alone, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen either.

 _“You know…”_ She tried to edge her along. _“How are things now that you’re a couple years into your relationship, how do you keep things hot and fresh in the bedroom, and most importantly are you happy? You know, things like that.”_

 _“I would rather not discuss the innerworkings of my relationship, or sex life, with my mother.”_ She said flatly. Clearly hoping to get this conversation over with quickly as possible. “ _But yes, I am extremely happy with her still. I thought that much would be obvious by now… since I’ve practically been in love with her, for what… almost a decade now?”_ That fact shocked Catra a little bit, it was a true fact, but she tried to not let it show.

_“Fair. And I’m glad you’re happy, but it’s important to talk about those other things too mija.”_

_“I’m sure it is, but I’m not going to do that with you.”_

_“Just because I’m your mother doesn’t mean it should be weird.”_

_“Would you like me to ask you about your sex life?”_ Celia suddenly interrupted.

_“Well, I’d probably tell you if I had one…”_

_“Please. I see the men you bring into our house.”_ Celia waved her hand around in the air in a gesture of nonchalance. _“You say it’s for a ‘personal meeting or consultation’ but we all know what that really means.”_

 _“Oh, shit.”_ Catra whispered under her breath.

Carla gasped in shock. _“Well, if you knew what I was doing why didn’t you say something?”_

_“It’s not my place to say anything. Just like it’s not you’re place to ask what goes on between her and Adora. Just let them have their privacy for Christ’s sake.”_

_“But I should know if Adora is keeping my daughter happy and satisfied.”_

_“Mom, I am-”_ She tried to interject.

_“Yes, but I’m sure Rina would tell you if Adora did something to upset her. Would she not?”_

Catra looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen to see Adora staring right back at her. She knew that her family’s continual mention of her name would draw her attention eventually, but she didn’t expect such a concerned look to be plastered across her face. She looked away after a few seconds to continue putting the last few touches on their plates after Catra had given her a reassuring smile.

 _“You know whenever you mention her name over and over again, she thinks we’re talking shit about her, right? I don’t want my fi-”_ She almost slipped. _“I don’t want Adora to think that. Fuck! Now I just said it!”_

 _“We’re not talking ‘shit’ about her!”_ Carla defended. _“We’re just trying to make sure that you are both happy!”_

_“She doesn’t know that because she doesn’t speak Spanish remember!? And now I’m shouting… so this is going to look extra bad…”_

And the next thing Catra knew was Adora standing to her left with three plates in hand and three drinks tucked under her arm staring down at all of them.

She cleared her throat. “Alright, so I brought everyone a selection of jalapeño poppers, chicken wings, chips and dip… and some veggies too!” She handed out the plates and drinks before she sat down to the left of Catra. “So, what were you guys talking about?”

She looked directly at Catra, before glancing at her family and back again, fully knowing that they had to have been talking about her.

Catra swallowed hard. “Oh, you know…” She didn’t quite know where to start, but luckily, she didn’t have to say anything else because her mom interrupted her.

“Catra was just telling us how great you’re doing at your clinic lately!” She gave Catra a look.

“That’s right!” She cheered as she looked back at Adora. “I told them about Lexi, along with all your other patients, and how you said Mara is probably going to promote you soon, and how proud I was of you.” She grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh…” She looked away and blushed. “Then what were you yelling about.”

“How I thought you should’ve gotten a promotion earlier given how much you do over there.” She shrugged.

Even if Catra hadn’t exactly said that in her conversation with her family, she still wholeheartedly believed it. Adora work hard. Harder than anyone she’s ever met in her entire life. And if anyone deserved to be promoted it was her future wife.

“Oh, you know they can’t just promote me out of nowhere…” Adora said shyly. “I have to qualify first…”

“Yeah, and Mara told you that you act and serve as a full-fledged physical therapist already, did she not?”

“She did…”

“So now you just have to pass the test.”

“It’s harder than it sounds…”

“Adora, if there’s anyone who can beat that test it’s you.” Carla interjected with her sweet voice. “Come on, where’s that stubborn and determined little girl that used to try to convince me that she could that she was capable of achieving anything he set her mind to growing up?” She smiled.

Adora giggled. “She’s still in here, trust me.”

“Yeah, she is.” Catra responded as she ran her thumb over the back of her hand and leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder. It was a really sweet moment that was abruptly interrupted seconds later.

“Wow mija!” Carla practically shouted and Catra jolted off of Adora. “These are actually pretty good?!” She took another bite of her chicken wing. “You made them yourself?”

“Yes, mamá.” She replied through a smile. “I made them myself…from scratch.” Carla gave her a look. “Okay, well we used so premade seasonings, but I dreged and fried them myself."

 _“Who knew she could cook?”_ Celia asked as she snacked on her own wing.

“Haha, very funny…” She pity laughed at the joke, however she still sought approval from her family. “But it’s good, right?”

“It’s great my love.” Her mom leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing Catra to smile.

They all continued in conversation with their snacking and drinking, Adora occasionally sneaking food off of Catra’s plate, as they caught up with Carla and Celia’s lives too. Aside from Carla’s ahem… _meetings_ … and not being dragged by her own family for said _meetings_ , she was actually a fairly accomplished couple’s therapist and she prides herself on her high success rate. She’s always honest about what’s best for her clients and that’s something that sets her apart from the others. She genuinely wants to help these people and isn’t out to make a quick buck like some of her colleagues.

Celia, being retired, spent most of her time helping out and teaching kids at their neighborhood’s community center. Growing up and living in a lower income neighborhood, Catra recalls their community center being to hub of any all-important events and activities. Not only that, but the center also was a frequent gathering spot for after school education. Catra remembers fondly going there after school occasionally with Adora in tow, and Celia had been there too back then. The fact that she was still volunteering there, and that she basically became known as the neighborhood’s abuela, was amazing to her.

About an hour half passed until there was another sound at the door.

 _Knock. Knock._ Silence. _KNOCKNOCKNOCKNOCK!!!_

“Well, we all know who that is.” Adora rolled her eyes and let out an almost silent groan.

“I’ll get it this time.” Catra said and she swiftly got off the couch to open the door.

In all honesty, Catra was somewhat nervous of what Adam might say or do before the announcement was made. He was the only one besides herself and Adora that knew that they were engaged, obviously, but he did have a habit of being extremely annoying when he knew a secret that no one else did. Catra already knew that her patience would be tested today, especially Adora’s. Hopefully, it would be different this time since it involved their families…

She twisted the knob and opened the door.

“PARTY’S HERE!!!!” Adam shouted as he walked through the door carrying a six pack of beer and a bag of groceries. “Oh, hey asshole.” He greeted her.

“Hey, dipshit.” Catra quipped back.

He leaned in and whispered, “That’s no way to be speaking to your future brother-in-law.”

She knew this would happen. _Why did I ever tell him the real reason I broke into their house? I could’ve been like ‘oh, you know… just want to look at my girlfriend’s old stuff and yearn’ and he would’ve fell for that! No questions asked! Because he’s an idiot!_

“Shhhhhh, shut the fuck up! If you ruin the surprise Adora will kill both of us!” Catra whisper shouted at him through gritted teeth.

“Okay, fine…” Adam glanced to the couch. “Oh, shit Carla and Celia are already here?! Hell yeah!”

He didn’t even acknowledge Adora.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, they got here early, and it is dad’s fiftieth birthday party so it’s important that _all_ of our family is here for that.” Adora smiled the fakest smile Catra has ever seen, and Adam responded with a shit eating grin.

“It sure is my dearest sister.” He said sarcastically while walking over to the kitchen with drinks still in hand. “Anyway, were should I put these?”

“Anywhere on the counter by the fridge, or in the fridge, is fine.” Catra replied as she sat back down on the couch between her mom and Adora who promptly draped her arm across her shoulders.

“Okay, cool.” He set the drinks down on the countertop, taking out two bottles, before putting the rest in the fridge. He then promptly grabbed a plate of appetizers and walked over to where Catra and Adora were on the couch. They both looked up at him once they realized he was looming over them with an outstretched hand holding a beer. Catra watched as Adora raised a brow at him and went to reach for the bottle only for it to pulled away from her grasp.

“No.” He looked at Catra and held out the bottle again. “It’s for her.”

She took it this time. “Thanks?” _That was weird…_

“No problem.” He smiled. “I noticed you didn’t have one and we all know Adora doesn’t drink anyway so there was no point in bringing a third.” Adam said as he seated himself in the armchair to the left of them.

Adora scoffed. “You don’t know that.”

“I know enough to know that you’re still a lightweight.” He looked at Catra again. “Am I wrong?”

She pursed her lips. “I mean… she hasn’t been drunk since senior year of college… but that was because of…” She was cut off by the death glare Adora gave her. “…but, yeah she’s still a lightweight… just maybe not as much as before.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He shrugged. “Anyway, what have you all been up to?” He looked at Celia and Carla.

And so, they catch him up on what they had been discussing with the girls earlier, give or take a few details, and how their lives have remained relatively the same. Except for Carla once again making a big deal out of Catra moving out officially after college and how she, and Adora, don’t visit as often as she would like and other things pertaining to them. Because of course she would bring that up as much as she could to guilt trip Catra into coming by to see everyone, not just her mamá and abuela… She hoped that their announcement would make up for some of her absence though.

“How about yourself Adam?” Carla asks. “Any women in your life lately?”

“Well, as you may know… I recently just completed my apprenticeship at Restaurant Colonia after graduating from Rosewood.” Catra could practically feel Adora’s eye roll. “And they’re actually are thinking about offering me a position there! I’ll probably just start out as a cook though, that or sous chef which is an exciting possibility!”

“That’s great!” Carla cheered.

“It is! And you know cooking really vibes well with the ladies too.” It was Catra’s turn to eye roll. “It’s weird to me that I haven’t had a long-term relationship in a while… not since Gli-”

Catra felt Adora’s phone buzz in the space between them before she slipped a hand into her pocket and unlocked it to read a message.

“…so that’s what I’ve been up to for the most part. That and-”

“I just got a text from mom that they’re on their way up!” Adora semi shouted in the middle of their conversation.

“Oh! Okay, okay mamá I’m going to need you to hide in our room with abuela, okay? I want you two to be a surprise.” She waved to the general direction of their bedroom. “Adam you… just stay there.”

“Aye aye Catrina.” He sipped from his beer and remained seating in the armchair as Catra closed the bedroom door behind her family.

“You mother fucker, I swear to god…”

“Better watch your togue if you want our little secret to stay a secret.” He winked.

_He’s lucky Adora is preoccupied and can’t hear us right now…_

She clenched her jaw. “I promise you when this is over…”

“Okay, okay shhhh SHHHHHH! They’re coming up the stairs!” Adora shouted as she readied herself near the door.

* * *

Adora was suddenly nervous. Like really nervous. Maybe even more so than this morning. But she didn’t have time to panic because everything Catra and herself had been planning for the past two weeks was finally going to happen. Their family would know that they were engaged, they would celebrate and then they could start planning their actual wedding! All they had to do was get through this birthday party in one piece…

 _I can do this… I can get through this…_ She looked back over to Catra and smiled. _We can do this…_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall outside their apartment and then a moment later there was a gentle and brief knock. Adora scanned the room one more time, to check if everyone was in their place, before opening the door.

“Hello, Adora.” Her mom was the first to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, mom.” She said as she scrunched up her face from the kiss and was relieved when she moved on to enter the apartment fully, but her dad was immediately behind her mom, waiting to greet her too.

“How’s my baby girl doing, huh?” Randy asked as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

Adora smiled into his chest. “I’m good dad, how have you been?”

“Good, but I’m better now that I get to see you.” He pulled back and looked around before releasing his embrace. “And there’s my daughter’s girlfriend… I still can’t believe you too are actually a thing now… It just makes me so happy…” He looked like he was getting emotional already and they literally just got here.

 _Wow, he might not be able to handle the announcement today…_ She internally cringed. _One thing at a time Adora…one thing at a time…_

Adora let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “It’s been over two years dad…”

By this point Lena had already greeted the others and made her way into the kitchen where she was helping herself to a plate of appetizers and pouring herself a glass of wine. Adora didn’t even remember buying any wine for this party, but honestly, she wasn’t surprised that the beverage somehow miraculously appeared…

“And?” He approached Catra and gestured to her. “I’m just proud that you’re finally with this beautiful young woman.” He said before pulling her into a hug too.

“Hi, Randy.” Catra mumbled. “It’s nice to see you again too.” She giggled before they let go of one another.

“Oh, and look…” He looked at Adam who was still sitting in the armchair. “My son decided to show his face today? What a privilege.”

“Yeah, yeah dad…” He stood up. “I missed you too…”

“So, should we begin? I’ve been looking forward to one of Catra’s homemade cakes for over a week now!” He rubbed his stomach and Catra laughed again.

“God knows…” Lena smiled after sipping from her glass. “He’s been bringing it up every couple of hours at least.”

She smiled wide. “I honored you love my cakes so much Randy.”

Adora cleared her throat to get the rooms attention on her once more. “We can have cake in a minute but… we kind of have another surprise for you too…” She glanced back at Catra and nodded her head towards their bedroom door to get their surprise guests.

“Right. Just give me one second…” She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly or at least she tried to before Carla pushed it open further.

“Jesus mija I thought you were going to keep us in there the whole time!”

And as soon as Adora’s parents realized who else was here they both let out an audible gasp and rushed over to greet them both. Lena and Carla were the first to hug and catch up, but the rest followed suit pretty quickly. If Adora’s relationship with Catra was almost enough to make her dad cry this “family reunion” really pushed him to his breaking point, but so far, no tears.

They all settled into the living room after grabbing so more food from the kitchen. Randy, Lena, Carla and Celia on the couch, Adam on the floor with a pillow and Adora in the armchair. She folded her left leg under her and brought her right up so that it was propped on the cushion next to her left. She put her plate in her lap and was happily eating her food and intently listening to their family’s discussion on their hometown gossip when her brother’s grating voice cut through the air.

“Can’t you just sit like a normal person?” Adam asked from the floor.

Adora glared at him. “Can’t you just shut up for five minutes?”

“Can’t you just not be annoying?

“Come on Adam, it’s a known fact that gays can’t sit properly in chairs.” Catra quipped as she tapped on Adora’s right knee and signaled for her to put it back down.

Adora gave her a confused look that was quickly replaced by surprise when Catra proceeded to sit in her lap so that her back was against one side of the chair and feet swung of the other side.

“You two really are something else… anyway where’s the bathroom in this place?

“Well, you can use the half bath down the hallway or the one in our room.”

“Thanks.” Adam smiled placed his half-eaten plate on the coffee table before getting up and walking into their bedroom.

Adora was still too engrossed in their family conversation and too focused on the way Catra played with her hair at the nape of her neck with her free hand, that she hadn’t noticed that Adam had been gone for a suspiciously long amount of time. Not like she was ever going to question his bathroom habits, which she unfortunately already know because they grew up together, but something was definitely wrong…

She was chowing down on her fifth, maybe sixth, chicken wing when her attention was pulled away from her family discussions after she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a drawer being opened and closed coming from their bedroom.

 _What in the world was that?_ Adora thought and Catra must be thinking the same thing because one of her brows is raised, and she was looking at their slightly ajar bedroom door too. _And was the door closed like that before too?_

Then the realization hit her.

Adam had gone into their room…unattended…and had been gone for a very long time…he could only be doing _one_ thing…

She gently lifted Catra off her lap as she stood and quickly lowered her fiancée back into the armchair before she marched straight into their room and closed the door behind her. She was met with Adam currently going through the top drawer of their nightstand with a smug look on his face.

“What are you doing?” She asked sternly with her hands on her hips.

“Looking through your stuff like always.” Adam responded through a smile as he glanced back at her.

“Why?”

“Because I knew it would piss you off.” He shrugged and resumed his rummaging.

Adora was fuming. Growing up together, it had become somewhat of a habit for Adam to look through Adora’s stuff any chance he got. It wasn’t even because he was looking for something, he just did it to irritate the crap out of her. It was either that or moving things slightly out of place so that she would have to spend the whole evening trying to figure out what was _off_ in her room. She thought that moving out and growing up would’ve put these childish behaviors in the past, but apparently not.

He opened the second draw and pulled out some phone cords and other miscellaneous items before haphazardly tossing them back in.

“Can you stop before I make you stop?”

“Make me? Please.” He smiled again.

She was seriously _this_ close marching over and smacking that look right off his face, but she froze in place as Adam’s hand landed on the handle of their nightstand’s bottom drawer.

 _Oh nonononono not that drawer…_ She threw her hands to her head and gripped her hair. _Anything but that drawer…_

“Adam! You do not want to open that!” Adora yelled with panic in her voice.

She prayed that no one in the living room had heard her…but someone had heard her because Catra entered their bedroom seconds later. And what she saw must’ve startled her because her eyes immediately widened as she slowly closed the door behind her. Adora supposed that if you did walk in on your fiancée and her brother having a standoff regarding a _certain_ drawer that you had in your nightstand she would’ve been startled, more so mortified in her case, too.

Her expression changed into concern as she approached the pair. “Uh, what’s going on here?”

“I’m trying to convince him to open _that_ drawer!”

Catra tsked and sucked in a hiss through her teeth. “Yeah…no, Adam I wouldn’t open that unless you want to know _way_ too much information about your sister.”

“Don’t tell him that!” She released the grip on her hair and threw her hands out in front of her. “That’s just going to make him more interested!”

“To be fair, I am extremely interested.” He glanced back at the drawer then back at them. “Whatever’s in her most be good.”

“Extremely good depending on the context.” She smirked.

Adora groaned. “Catra!”

“Look, Adam… All I’m saying is… that unless you want to become uncomfortably knowledge about your sister and I then you should not open that door. And by uncomfortable, I mean like ‘scarred for life, you wouldn’t be able to look at us the same’ level of uncomfortable. Okay?”

“What do you mean?” He pulled back a little and furrowed his brows.

Catra smacked her forehead. “Adam. We’re in our… Adora and I’s bedroom, right?”

“Right.”

“And we are in a relationship, yes?”

“Jesus you’re literally spelling it out for him…” Adora covered her impossibly red face with her hands as she sat down on the bed, though she was somewhat grateful that her fiancée was taking the lead on this.

Adam looked at her and then back to Catra. “Yes?”

“And what do people in healthy relationships sometimes participate in?”

Adora stomach tightened. _We’re literally about to have this conversation with my brother, in my bedroom, with my fiancée… aren’t we? I don’t know if I can handle this…_

She became nauseous as another wave of embarrassment hit her. “I think I’m going to throw up or pass out. Maybe both.”

“Love, please don’t.” Catra moved closer to her and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. “Adam answer the question. If you had a girlfriend, what would you do with her in the context of a bedroom.”

_She needs to stop…_

He stared blankly at her again, then the drawer, next Adora who was still red as a tomato, back to Catra who was trying her hardest not to just blurt out what was in the drawer, seemingly trying to save Adora some additional embarrassment if that was even possible. But it looked like Catra couldn’t hold her tongue any longer as Adora watched begin to speak once more.

Catra rolled her eyes. “They have sex and in that drawer are sex-”

“Catra no!” Adora blurted out.

Adam instantly retracted his hand and stood back up fully. “Alright ladies.” He swallowed hard and looked anywhere but at them. “I think I should go now.”

And so, he did, leaving the two of them behind after thoroughly embarrassing his sister and leaving Catra to clean up his mess.

Adora dramatically flopped back first onto the bed. “I can’t believe my brother almost fucking saw our toy drawer.”

“I can’t believe one way to shut him up is just the thought of our sex life.” She laughed.

“Ugh! It’s not funny!”

Catra looked down at her. “Oh, but it is. Now I know you’re both prudes when it comes to talking openly about sex.”

“I’m not a- let’s just go back out to the living room… it should be time for cake anyway… and then we can make our announcement.”

“Right, it’s is almost time for that, huh?”

“Oh, are you nervous?” She smiled. “Nervous Catra isn’t something I get to see often.”

“Shut up…”

“It’s going to be fine I promise. Now come on.”

Adora walked out of the bedroom, with Catra trailing behind her, and addressed the room. “So, is everyone ready for cake?!”

And after receiving a resounding yes from the room them all moved to the kitchen area and sang a really off-key serenade of ‘happy birthday’ to Randy who was soaking in every minute of this. Catra had been adamant that they get fifty candles to put into his cake too instead of just the numeric ones because it ‘made it more fun and exciting’ at least that’s what she had told Adora. The latter was just concerned that they would somehow be responsible for setting their apartment complex on fire, but everyone else was having a good time in this moment so she tried to too.

Randy blew out his candles and queued the family to settle back into the living room afterwards, while Adora cut the cake and began putting slices onto plates that would be set on the countertop and picked up by Adam for distribution. Catra lingered in the kitchen with her, seemingly not wanting to leave her side, while she continued slicing. She licked frosting off her thumb, not noticing that some got some on the corner of her mouth, as she plated another piece of cake.

Catra giggled. “Adora, you got a little something…” She cupped the side of her face and brushed the frosting off with her thumb before licking it off her own digit.

Adora smiled. “Thanks…” But Catra didn’t stop there as she brought her face closer to her own and kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly. And then over and over again, moving her lips towards the middle of her own with every peck, until they were perfectly aligned with one another. “Catra…your lipstick…”

She smiled against her lips. “Are you really still worried about that?”

“No…” She breathed out.

This was a dangerous game they were playing… Adora could easily lose herself in this moment… but she had to remember that they had visitors and soon after she broke away from the kiss.

“I think we should tell them.”

Catra’s eyes widened. “Now?”

“Now. Please.” She cupped the side of her face and Catra easily leaned into the touch. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

She smiled back at her. “Okay.”

“So, um…” Adora was being way too quiet, she needed to gain the attention of the room. “Hey, guys! We kind of have an announcement to make!” She yelled.

All eyes suddenly fall on the pair as all their family members glanced back at them from the living room and suddenly, she was a hundred times more nervous. But they needed to make this announcement because they were tired of hiding the fact that they were finally engaged. Adora attempted to subtly pull the ring from her short’s pocket and slid it back onto her ring finger on her left hand, under the coverage of the island in front of them, before the pair walked into the living room.

“I thought you two were too busy making out over there to do anything else.” He winked. “But please, continue.”

“Adam shush!” Lena scolded him before returning her attention back to the girls. “What’s your announcement dear?”

Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hand, covering the ring in the process, as they stood off to the side of the living room so that everyone could see them. She looked at the faces in front of her and she knew that seconds from now those stoic attentive faces would either turn into something glorious and joyful or something horrifyingly bad.

_Please just let them be happy and not upset for some godforsaken or unprecedented reason…_

She could feel her anxiety skyrocketing again but then she looked to the woman standing next to her who was looking back at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Catra gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 _Okay, we can do this._ She smiled wide. _We can do this._

“Well everyone…” She took in a breath and stepped closer to Catra so that they’re completely hip to hip. “WE’RE ENGAGED!!” Adora squealed as she raised their interlocked hands in such a way that revealed the ring on her left hand.

The room fell silent for a few seconds. No noise was made other than a few involuntary gasps.

_Oh my god… what is this reaction???_

Just as Adora was about to make a break for it, the shocked expressions in front of her morphed into something much lighter as smiles broke across all of their faces.

“AAAAAAA!!!” Carla was the first on to break the silence. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! FINALLY!!!” She practically leapt off the couch to embrace the two.

“Wait, are you serious?” Lena stuttered as she fanned her face in a motion that meant she was trying not to cry while stood.

Adora’s smile grew. “We’re totally serious.” She grunted as she was currently being crushed by death grip Carla currently had on them.

“AAAAAAAA!!! And mija you proposed to her?” She nodded in approval. “Wow… look at you…” Carla released her hold around Adora to focus solely on her daughter. “My baby really is grown up now…”

“Mamá…” She wiped a tear from her eye.

 _“I have to say I’m impressed too.”_ Celia joined them. _“Who knew you had it in you to lock down your girl. I’m proud of you Rina.”_

 _“Yeah, well it was about time, yeah?”_ She chuckled slightly as another tear ran down her cheek.

_“Damn right it was.”_ Carla pulled her in for another hug. _“You’re going to be an amazing wife my beautiful Catrina…I’m so happy for you.”_

Adora continued to smile at the sight. Seeing her future wife cry happy tears over their engagement announcement and being surrounded by their family was really starting to get to her too. She was just about to say something to her and wipe the tears from her own eyes when her attention was pulled away by her dad calling out her name.

“Adora…” Randy looked at her with glassy eyes as he approached. “I am so happy for you two.” He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, she noticed a few tears running down his cheeks and she herself felt on the verge of sobbing now. “I know that you will make the best most gorgeous bride and wife that has ever existed.” He thought for a moment. “Don’t tell your mom I said that…” He chuckled slightly.

Adora giggled. “I won’t.”

“Let me see that ring darling.” Lena lifted up her right hand unexpectedly. “Oh wow, this is actually…” Her mom paused and Adora narrowed her eyes. _Nice? Unexpected? I know you’re just dying to say that you didn’t think this would happen…_ She thought angrily as her mother seemingly tried to find the right words. “…extremely beautiful. I know you two are going to be extremely happy together.” She smiled and gave her an affectionate touch to the face before walking over to join Catra and her family. Randy followed suit, leaving Adora standing in the middle of the living room by herself.

She used this brief moment to herself to close her eyes and breath in some calming breathes until she was rudely interrupt by none other than her brother.

“So…” He began and Adora nearly jumped out of her skin. “Looks like you finally did it, huh?”

She was confused. “Did what?”

“Got yourself a wife.”

 _Oh…right…_ She smiled and nudged him with her elbow. “Maybe we should get you one too.”

“Not gonna happen anytime soon…”

She frowned slightly. As much as she messed with her brother, she honestly didn’t like seeing him down or lovesick. “You could always get back together with-“

Adam interrupted her. “Like I said not gonna happen.”

Adora sighed. “Fine, just don’t be so negative. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“Thanks. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m happy for you two.” He smiled. “Even if it took you a ridiculous amount of time to finally realize that you were in love with her because you’re an oblivious dumbass...”

“Hey!”

“Wait… I’m not done yet… even if it took you a long time… I don’t think that there is anyone else on this world better than, or more perfectly paired, for you than Catra. I’m genuinely happy for you two and I can’t wait to see what the future has instore for you.” He pulled her in for a warm hug.

Adora was surprised by her brother’s kind words, but grateful, nonetheless. “Wow, who knew all it took to make you mushy would be me getting engaged.” She smiled against him as he released an irritated groan. “I can’t wait to see your reaction when we actually get married.”

“Yeah, yeah… just know that I’m going to be the most obnoxious ‘brother of the bride’ that there has ever been.”

Adora rolled her eyes but remained smiling. “I wouldn’t expect anything less…”

* * *

The rest of the evening went by quickly. After their announcement they all finished their half eating plates of cake and caught up a little more on each other’s lives. There was even a brief discussion on any future wedding plans like dress shopping, if they had picked out a date yet and when they would send out invites. Unfortunately, the girls didn’t really have the answers to any of those questions yet since they had been so preoccupied with just making sure this engagement announcement would go off without a hitch that they hadn’t really thought out anything past this.

But after taking a few pictures together and allowing Carla to post a few on social media to tell the rest of Catra’s side of the family, everyone left following a few more hugs and a couple goodbyes. Once everyone was gone, they cleaned up the kitchen and tidied the living room, before moving to the bedroom. It wasn’t that late in the day, but they were exhausted. Who knew that cooking all day, being extroverted and announcing their engagement would be so draining?

The crawled into bed and adjusted themselves so that Adora was on her left side and Catra spooned her from behind. Their legs were intertwined and Catra’s arm was draped across her waist. She had never felt more at home then she did when she was being held by Catra like this.

“Today was a good day, hm?” She asked as she pull the arm across her stomach up closer to her chest.

Catra sighed and kissed the back of her neck. “The best.”

“Do you feel better now that you’ve got that off your chest, God knows I do…”

“Of course, you do.” She giggled and Adora’s chest warmed even more. “But yes…I’m happy that everyone was so supportive.”

“Me too.” She said through a yawn. “Now we just have to start thinking about planning…Our dresses…unless we want to do suits…that might be nice… flowers, venues, table arrangements, invitations, cater- ”

“Hey, Adora?”

“Hm?”

“Go to sleep.” Catra moved so that they somehow even more pressed together. “Please…”

It was hard to rest her mind, but with Catra’s comforting and soothing grasp around her, she quickly found herself dozing off again… and she was seconds away from the lull of sleep finally taking her when she felt Catra’s arm suddenly tense.

“Holy shit we forgot to tell Scorpia and Entrapta…”

Her eyes shot open in the dark. “Fuck.”

Well now there was _that_ to look forward to in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sprinkles in a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter* 👀 ANYWAY, I hope this big chapter makes up for my absence recently from this fic and I have something else in store for you guys that should be out soon too (maybe before season 5 drops?? Maybe??) but until then I wish everyone the best of luck while watching season 5!
> 
> Next Chapter: Wedding planning and outfit shopping!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/) for updates and other SPOP shenanigans!


End file.
